Screwed Up
by Shiny-Happy-Uchiha
Summary: When Iruka asked him to meet his new boyfriend's son, Naruto didn't think much of it. He didn't expect him, however, to be his own ex-boyfriend, for whom he still felt a bit of attraction, between hate and disdain. And now, he's screwed. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

_..._

**Screwed Up.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Nah, sorry man. I'll pass for this time", I drawled, sticking the phone between my shoulder and my neck. Putting my shoes at the same time was revealing to be difficult. And it was _not_ a comfortable position.

I heard a growl coming from the other end of the line.

"_Dude, you're serious? It's gonna be, like, the best party ever. All the hot girls are gonna be here! You just _can't_ let me down_", my best friend whined in a pleading voice.

I laughed. I could just picture Kiba, right now, grabbing his phone like a lifebuoy.

"Well, I'll have to, 'cause I promised 'Ruka I would come with him to his restaurant thing."

There was a pause. I finished lacing my sneakers, and tapped them against the floor like I'd seen some guys do on the TV. Well, it was cool.

"_Oh? What is it again? You surely didn't mention it when I asked you for tonight, eh?"_

I leaned back on the chair I was currently sitting on and puffed my cheeks indignantly, even if Kiba couldn't see me. Having known him for eight years, I hoped he understood I was pissed, if only by the tone of my voice.

"Of course, I told ya", I huffed. "You just didn't listen to me, as usual, dog-breath."

"_I funckin' told you not to call me that, bastard!"_ Kiba replied immediately. He grumbled the other part._ "It's not nice at all. And I was probably occupied at something else when you spoke about it._"

I stood up, chuckling, and walked through my room to my closet. I grabbed a jacket, and forced on the fabric to pull it off of the bazaar my clothes made. I should arrange it, someday.

_Yeah_, _as if_.

"Yeah, occupied at staring at Hinata's breasts, if I recall. I really don't understand how she cannot know that you're into her, dude."

I mean, seriously. Those two spent their time chasing after each other, like some lovey-dovey dogs.

"_BUT I'M NOT INTO HER"_, Kiba yelled over the phone, making me cringed with the volume. "_Stop saying shit like that! She'll finish by hearing it and, worse, believe it._"

This made me smirk, as I put my favorite orange-and-grey pullover on. I admired myself in the mirror. I looked good enough to eat.

"My, my, what could happen, then?" I wondered, in a faked-panic tone. "You could stop being a chicken and finally admit that you're madly in love with her, and actually take this weird relation you two have somewhere? You're right, that's terrible." The sarcasm was almost insulting. I changed the subject. "You know what? I'm really awesomely hot."

I turned on myself, gazing down appreciatively at my own ass.

"_What the hell, man?"_

"No, really, I think my ass has been shaped by the hands of God Himself. Yummy."

"_You're such a faggot, Naruto."_

This time, I let out a big laugh, and I could practically see Kiba rolling his eyes as he chuckled too. He knew me too well.

As I said, we had met when we were nine, and were best-buddies ever since we had fought together against some evil eleven years old (they wanted to take my stuffed Kyuubi, the sickos), and came back home covered in bruises. Both of us were inseparable, and had each other's back. We made quite the riot, but it was predictable, when the two of us couldn't stay still for a few hours without doing a prank or a stupidity like that. Well, he _was_ my infamous partner in crime after all.

"Am not."

"_Are too_."

"Am not!" I pouted, taking the car's keys on the dangerously leaning pile of stuff covering my desk, and walked toward my bedroom's door. "I already told you I'm bi, you stupid zoophile, dog-fucker."

It was a great way of putting it, I thought.

"_Leave Akamaru out of this"_, Kiba snickered over the phone.

"Right. But you'll have to face it, one day, ya know?" I teased.

I was clearly laughing now, just like Kiba, if I believed the – hum, manly – giggles I was hearing.

"Ah", I sighed nonetheless, when I finished. "I'm gonna have to leave you, mutt. I'm already late."

I was locking the front door, now, and frowned when hearing a feminine voice answering me. I then shrugged when I understood it was Kiba's mother. I snorted. Kiba was scared shitless of his progenitor.

"_But Mom! I'm on the phone, right now"_, I heard him complain pathetically. There was a pause, and I smirked. "_Mom! I'll do it after!_" Another pause. Some yells. "_You're so not cool!" _A huff. Another sound of a door slamming shut. A sigh. "_Right. So, late? Late for what? I hope you have a good excuse, huh, for not coming."_

I rolled my eyes, looking at the same time for my car. Not really difficult, when said-car was painted in a bright orange. What can I say? I liked orange.

"Well, depends on if you think meeting Kakashi's son around a good meal is a good excuse enough."

Really, if I could just go to the party instead of meeting the prick, I would. I didn't _really_ know if the guy was a bastard or not. But he sounded like it, from what I'd heard. Iruka and Kakashi had been dating for four months, now, and every damn time they wanted us to meet, he wasn't there because of he had something better to do, or because he was pissed at Kakashi for something, or whatever. Like _I _didn't have anything better to do, all those times! Moreover, he seemed like a fucking dork. Iruka was always babbling about how I should take example on him, who always brought back good marks, and all that jazz. "Naruto, Tabernacle is at the head of his class, and you can't bring me better than a C?" And, fuck, what kind of freak was called Tabernacle? It sounded suspiciously like some weird joke of Kakashi. And Iruka fell for it, as usual.

"_Kakashi's son? Like, the son of the guy Iruka is dating? Wow, I didn't know this pervert could be a father. The kid must be fucked up or something._"

My thought, exactly.

"Well, I hope not, 'Ruka said we were gonna see a lot of each other."

"_That's the adults for you. Always wanting to put the kids together and all that shit. Disgusting_."

I chuckled as I entered my car, and began to fasten the seatbelt. I then paused, holding the phone close to my ear;

"You are the one disgusting, dog-breath", I grinned. "And, I _really_ have to go."

"_I hate you, right now, for letting me down. Hope the guy's a psycho so he will eat ya'."_

I barked out a laugh, pursing my lips together.

"Even then, I'll come back and haunt you and your mutt, eh-eh."

"_So. I'll make some voodoo ritual and kill you again, HAN_!" he stated with an evil snicker. "_Well, apart from that, enjoy your time, say hi to Iruka for me, and don't pick-up your phone if I call. I'll probably be drunk out of my ass and will want to declare my undying love, or whatever."_

"Like I'd pick-up your call anyway. He- Fuck, 'Ruka's calling me right now. Gotta go."

* * *

Running my hand through my thick blond hair, I felt my lips curled upwards in a bright smile, as I leaned back more comfortably into my seat.

"Look at you, 'Ruka, looking all nervous and bothered. He _so_ has you wrapped up around his finger", I chuckled, my blue eyes probably shining with hilarity. My guardian never failed at making me ridiculously amused.

Seeing the glare I received, though, I raised my hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, you have him all wrapped up too." I shrugged, my eyes widening comically. "Just sayin', that's all."

Iruka sighed and, ignoring me at his side, glanced at his watch for the forty-fourth time. It seemed that he didn't like what he saw however, provided the glare he returned on me, like it was my fault.

"You're clearly not helping, Naruto. And _why_ aren't they here, yet?"

The sentence sounded dangerously like a whimper. I kept that thought for me, though. I prefered grabbing one of the napkins to play with it, humming tranquilly.

"Maybe he changed his mind. But I do think you should make some excuses, ya know? You called me for being _so_ late when they're not even there yet."

Iruka was visibly not amused at all. Seemed to me like he had a stick up his ass, tonight.

We were actually in "the Gastronome and The Pepper", some weird restaurant Iruka liked. Don't ask me why, they didn't even sell ramen here. I had arrived ten minutes ago, and it seemed that we were the first here. I could have told Iruka, seriously. Kakashi was not famous for his punctuality. The worse was that my guardian seemed all anxious and shit, and he was being annoying as hell.

"It's polite to be on time", he replied, sniffing up proudly. "And stop playing with this napkin, Naruto, you're not six anymore!"

I pouted.

"Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died?"

That's when I remembered that, under all his joyful and daddy-like character, the guy was just plain scaring. He glared at me. Hard.

"Language, Naruto!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "I swear, if you keep-"

"Yo."

We both started and turned to face the voice. Kakashi was here, in his entire splendor. His weird platinum white-like hair was ruffled, a sort of bang hiding one of his eyes, and he didn't even have his mask on (one weird thing he liked to carry around). I guess it was because we would be eating. His only visible eye was closed upside down as he grinned down at us.

"Little dolphin", he greeted happily.

He leaned forward and planted a big kiss on Iruka's lips. I closed my eyes with a groan.

"What the hell, guys? Not in front of me!"

Kakashi ruffled my own hair, still grinning.

"The little one is here too. Great! Hi, chibi-Ruka."

"I'm not little", I mumbled, rolling my eyes. But I was polite. "Hi, pervert."

"Naruto", Iruka growled indignantly.

"Nah, it's nothing. He's just jealous", Kakashi teased, taking his seat next to Iruka, and I swear I saw his hand going down on my guardian's thigh. I glared suspiciously at him. He ignored me superbly.

"Well? Tabernacle isn't with you?" Iruka asked with a small frown wrinkling his tanned skin.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose up, as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Then comprehension seemed to flash in those icy blue eyes, and he smiled proudly. It confirmed my suspicion about the name 'Tabernacle'. I was not as stupid as people seemed to think. (Don't EVEN begin to think the contrary! Marks mean nothing, no matter what.)

"Tabernacle" – Kakashi let out a small, amused chuckle – "was supposed to get there before me. In fact, it's quite surprising that he isn't here yet. Mmm, I'm gonna call him."

He pulled out a phone out of nowhere, and typed rapidly on it, before putting it next to his ear. We could hear the dial tone, and Kakashi grinned sweetly at Iruka, pecking his cheek. I rolled my eyes, and sighed when I saw said-man blushing. Thinking I could be at a party right now… I took a look around, and began drooling when I saw some big plate of French fries and steak being eaten slowly at another table. I could feel my stomach imploring me.

"Hey brat, where are you?"

I raised my head at the tranquil tone of Kakashi. He was smirking mockingly at whatever he was hearing on the other end of the line.

"Really, I did that? Now, that's too bad."

An angry voice seemed to answer him, and I swear I saw an evil glint taking place in his eye. I felt bad for the other guy.

"That's unlike you to get so worked up over something as insignificant as th-" He paused, seemingly cut off. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't have any sense of direction at a- That's mean, brat. Don't say thing like that." He pouted. "On your left. Then, you turned after the little square, and it's on your right. You see? As clear as crystal." Kakashi smirked smugly. "You can't do that. No, not even with an axe." He chuckled. "Neither a chain saw."

I shared a look with Iruka. He seemed concerned. I shrugged.

"And they say you don't have any imagination."

He put the phone down, looking at us.

"He hung up on me." And he seemed proud of it. I revised my opinion of Iruka being hard on me. "Don't worry, he'll be there soon."

"Right, so shall we order?"

"Naruto! We have to wait for Tabernacle to get here", Iruka snubbed me. He looked apologetically at his lover – oh the shudder – who smiled back.

"But I'm hungry", I moaned, pulling on my hair.

"We can order just fine", Kakashi intervened before Iruka could open his mouth to, seeing his glare, hiss at me again. "Just take something with tomatoes for Sa- I mean Tabernacle."

I nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the little pain I felt in my body. Stupidly, this kind of things always reminded me of… Fuck, I didn't even want to begin to think about it. I was. So. Over it.

"Okay, then", Iruka nodded with a sweet smile, before calling a waiter.

* * *

'_It's raining hard, out there_', I thought when I glanced at the window on the other side of the restaurant. Then, my stomach growled out loud. Who was I kidding?

"Aaah", I moaned, "I'm gonna die of hungeeeer."

Kakashi smiled at me. "Good boy."

I glared. It had been ten minutes, and there was no food, no Tabernacle, no nothing. I had to support the chatting of Kakashi and Iruka and I swear my head was going to explode. Seeing my guardian turning red every five seconds, pretending not to understand that the pervert was flirting with him was making me want to throw up.

But I couldn't even manage that. Because my stomach was fucking EMPTY.

"Kakashi. You gave me fucking fake directions", a voice suddenly said, coming from behind us.

Iruka stiffened, before, knowing him, turning around with a probably bright welcoming smile. Kakashi just tilted his head lazily on one side.

As for me, I froze from head to toe.

I fucking knew this voice.

"Oh? I swear I didn't", the white-haired man evaded easily. "But it's nice of you to grace us with your presence. Now, be the good polite boy I raised you to be, and say hi."

I felt some move behind me, but refused to budge even from an inch. A dark figure sauntered rapidly around the table before falling sit on the last red chair available, just in front of me. I could do nothing but stare.

He didn't even spare me a glance, nor Iruka if that matters, his harsh glare still directed on Kakashi.

"I'll get you back for this."

The tone of the voice implied that _this_, was no empty threat.

I felt Iruka fidgetting next to me, but couldn't even comprehend what was going on. I was on flying mode.

_He_ was here. In front of me. In nothing but some black rock band shirt and a few droplets rolling down the porcelain skin of his bare arms, probably from the rain.

And I. Was gaping.

"Well, nice to meet you", someone – I couldn't even know – said charmingly at my side. "My name's Iruka, but you've probably heard of me – like I sure have heard a lot about you – and this is Naruto. Say hi, Naruto."

I could have snapped at Iruka for being addressed and commanded as a five year old. I could have glared at him for pinching my arm for a reaction. I could have laughed at how ridiculous but adorable he was behaving, like always. I could have fled, just here and now.

But I stayed. And watched as the body before me froze at the mention of the last name.

For the first time, my eyes met the impossibly black one, who widened as recognition flashed in them.

And then, I was facing Sasuke Uchiha.

My fucking ex-boyfriend, whom I had wished with all my deadly will to be butchered, massacred or whatever a good thousand times.

Unsurprisingly, we both reacted the same way.

We glared. Hard.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:**_ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_..._

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews :) Didn't expect it, and it really made my day, heeeee._

_..._

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

* * *

_Naruto tilted his head to have better access to the boy's neck. He buried his face in it and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He hummed lightly, visibly pleased._

_"You smell so good that I could eat you, you know."_

_A little grunt was heard._

_"Mm, 'am not edible, moron", a muffled voice answered him._

_He felt the jaw contracting against his nose, and smiled on the skin as his lover yawned. The tender flesh was brushing against his half-opened mouth, and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. He pressed his torso against the brunet's back, and tightened his grip around his waist._

_"That's what you think", he murmured, before biting on the other's jugular. He smirked lazily when hearing a quiet, hoarse moan. He really _loved_ those moments. "But I know better", he finished in a sing-song mumbling voice, which won him an amused chuckle from the body stuck up against him._

_"You know what?" he spoke up again as one of his tanned hands came up to play with a pale one, the two contrasting against each other._

_"Hn. What, dobe?"_

_"I could stay like that forever."_

_He could practically see Sasuke's pinky lips curling up just slightly, even behind his closed eyes._

_"Me too, Naruto. Me too."_

* * *

Sasuke was the first to part his fucking perfectly shaped pillow-lips. I quickly wished he hadn't.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" he asked with an icy voice, and it took me five long seconds to understand that he wasn't speaking to me.

Well, Kakashi didn't seem to understand either.

"Did I miss something, or…?" he wondered out loud and, had it been another situation, I would have laughed at his perplexed tone, something pretty exceptional. Instead, I stayed focused on the brunet in front of me, my left eyebrow twitching successively.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask scornfully, my voice vibrating with disdain as I recalled our last exchange months ago. It was _not_ a pleasant memory. "Because I'm not dead, yet? Sorry to disappoint you."

Talk about being spiteful. The fact that he was looking as good as ever, especially when riled up (fucking hellcat), wasn't helping at all.

His eyes narrowed, the two black orbs shining with what I could associate with hate or anger. I wasn't quite sure which one to choose yet.

"I'm sure I can find a way to remediate to this… disappointment, as you put it."

_Bastard_. _(Bastard-Bastard-Gorgeous-Bastard.)_

I clenched my fist under the table.

"Well, you can also go fuck you-"

"Do you two know each other?" Iruka suddenly inquired next to me, cutting me off and startling me all in one. I had almost forgotten that he was still here. And he looked a bit disturbed, really, his usually warm brown eyes flashing with worry and wonder.

Still, before I could even began to think of a reply, Sasuke beat me to it.

"We just go to the same school."

Perfect confident tone, albeit a bit unnerved. _I_ was the one unnerved.

For some strange reasons, he was now glaring at Kakashi, as if it was his fault. Typical Sasuke-ish, if you want my opinion. Always putting the blame on other people. Something bad happened? No, not his fault. Even if _he_ did it? No, _you_ _made_ him do it. It was as if, every fucking freaking time, he just couldn't…

Damn. But I was rambling, wasn't I?

"Oh!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed happily, oblivious about the visibly tensed answer – he had a thing about ignoring tension. "Naruto, you could have told me about that! I mean, I'm sure there aren't that many Tabernacle around there and…" He must have caught the sort of surprised-offended expression passing on Sasuke's porcelain-like face, because he corrected himself quickly. "No, not because it's not a nice name or anything huh, it's just… unusual?"

The affronted look didn't falter, a twitching of the eye adding to the somewhat horrified face. Iruka's nervousness, however… Let's just say the guy really wanted to make a good impression.

He fidgeted a bit in his seat, thinking furiously.

"Original!" he almost shrieked. He seemed to catch our dubious look however, because he immediately adopted a softer voice. "I was going for original, I mean. And, um…" He gazed around, probably looking for an escape. "Was it your idea, Kakashi?"

A small silence followed the question.

Then, we heard one of the most traumatizing sounds one's could ever make. Kakashi started to laugh. Really, like, the guy had burst into a fit of giggles.

"Huhuhu, his face, huhuhu, really good one!"

He was breathing hard, his hands pressing with difficulty against his ribs in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. His almost-grey hair was moving in sync with his trembling head, giving him the appearance of one crazy guy.

"Huhuhu, he fell, he-he, for it, huhu- OUCH!" he stopped abruptly, and my eyes followed as he seemed to straight away massage his foot under the table, a pained expression painted on his features.

I raised both of my eyebrows, and then nodded wisely to myself when I saw the dangerous glint in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. I could testify, the guy has a mean streak, and a vicious, vicious spike.

"The fuck, Kakashi?" he hissed between gritted teeth. "I told you to stop that fucking joke."

I could see the confusion on Iruka's face, and even I wasn't quite sure to understand.

"Maa, how bitchier could you get, seriously?" (Insert a Kakashi-chuckle here.) "Plus, it was a good one, wasn't it?"

Sasuke sighed, with such a furiously desolated look on his features that you wouldn't have been able to say who the father in this relationship really was. He turned to Iruka.

"Don't mind him and his nonsense", he stated matter-of-factly, almost in business-mode. "My name's not Ta-" he clenched his jaw, as if it was killing him to say it. "Tabernacle", he finally let out with a disgusted face. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, it was my turn to be aching.

His name, even his voice, was remaining me too much to bear. Amusing how just a small sentence could remind you of months of relationship, huh? This was a name I'd been thinking about every fucking second since I'd met him, and hearing it for real again after I made it a taboo was truly dreadful. Seriously, months spending time to be sure to avoid him in every corridor of this fucking school, and finally being trapped anyway because my guardian had felt in love with a psycho? Life was deliciously ironic, huh? Almost _too_ ironic.

"Ah? Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka repeated with this sympathic-conversional tone he usually used when wanting to put someone at ease. "Mmm, now that I think about it, Naruto must have mentioned you once or twice."

A little pause. A white jaw swallowing.

"I'm sure he has."

I quickly diverted my eyes from Sasuke's sardonic ones. Contrarily to the beginning of our past relationship when I could never tell what he was thinking, I had more training now. And his composed face was clearly inwardly commenting something like _"for someone who claimed to be in love with me ten times a day, it sure is a positive sign. You mention your pet more than once or twice, and you don't profess your undying love to your pet."_

I swear I didn't feel guilty. Nope, not at all. (Or just a tiny little bit, if my slightly reddening cheeks were any indications.)

Well, Kakashi hadn't shown any sign of recognizing me or my name either, so I wasn't the only one blameworthy here. Yet, the almost concerned look he seemed to give at his son when seeing his somewhat tense features made me wonder if he was just really discreet and tactful, and never mentioned anything because of it. No, he couldn't… could he?

And, wait, but… his son?

"Hey, but you two don't have the same last name!" I suddenly blurted out (a bit randomly, I concede), pointing an accusing finger at the strange pair they made. I mean, Kakashi's last name was Hatake. I would have been able to prep myself by a pep talk or a quick suicide had it been Uchiha. So, why…?

Iruka didn't seem as quizzed as me. In fact, he was making that guilty awkward/mortified face he used to put on when he had forgotten to do something. In that case, it was most likely forgetting to share with me this very important bit of information. Fortunately, it seemed to be a pleasure for Kakashi to enlighten me.

"Oh, but that's because technically, the brat isn't my son. I'm his adopted father. Have been since he was eight", he stated proudly, as if he should be rewarded for having been taking care of some kid for so long.

I felt my jaw dropping.

I stiffened and recomposed myself, the guilty feeling from earlier evaporating as easily as vapor.

I wasn't the only one to keep information to myself, it seemed. We had been going out for four months, before our break-up, and Sasuke never bothered to correct me all the times I mentioned his parents worrying about him being out with me, or whatever. My eyes narrowed.

_Was our relationship based entirely on lies? Oh, and fuck. I don't care. We're not together anymore anyway._

Still, I couldn't help but feeling betrayed. Even if I didn't talk about my past myself, he knew that my parents were dead. What about his? I didn't even know.

"It must have been a torture, to live with him this long", Iruka joked easily, probably to lighten the mood, as he leaned over the table to take a piece of bread.

Kakashi beamed at him.

"Well, thanks for your concern, little Dolphin. It's true that I do still have some nightmares about him, and-"

"I wasn't speaking to you, Kakashi."

He then chuckled lightly, as Kakashi pretended to be hurt. Those two really made the couple, I thought, and they seemed happy together.

For their sakes, I eventually decided to keep my cool, and go back at my first charming personality, so we could spent the first 'family-moment' they so wanted us to have together.

I just needed to ignore as much as possible Sasuke who was, I realized, the biggest mistake I'd probably ever made.

* * *

"Here, big-forehead, here!" I felt Ino waving furiously next to me.

I seriously wanted her to _die_. Sakura must have shared my thoughts.

"Don't talk that loud, Ino-pig! Damn."

I s'posed from the lips-blobbing-noise I heard that Ino made a face at her, as Sakura sat at our table. Well. They always were so mature.

"Hey, Sa-Sakura-san", a small voice timidly said, and you could hear the uncertainty in her intonation.

Hinata had this shy thing going on for her and, if it usually had a cute side, I found it plain unbearable right now. I randomly had the urge to make her stop stuttering once for good. At least, she wasn't screaming like the rest of this fucking cafeteria. How louder could they get? My head already felt like exploding, I didn't need them to add to the fuss. Dammit.

"Hi to you too Hinat- Ow. What happened to them?"

I swear I could feel the looks on my face. Next to Ino, Shikamaru almost surprised me by being the one to answer, as bored as ever.

"Well, Kiba here got drunk out of his ass and got beat up by a bunch of guys he called out as 'pansies-who-have-fucking-fairies-up-their-asses', and…"

"-How could I know that guys wearing tight panty hoses could fight like the fucking Karate Kid?" Kiba growled, the sound coming out munched because of his face hidden between his arms.

"…and Naruto got- Um… Well, we don't really know what happened to him. He doesn't want to tell."

"And I won't", I mumbled, opening one eyes, before sinking my head between my arms too.

Scratch what I said earlier. _I_ wanted to die.

"Troublesome."

Kiba added a grunt of approving, in the same position as me. I had to say, though, his bruised face was still worse than mine. He had a black eye, a split lip and I swear his nose was bending slightly to the right. Me? Only a bruised cheek. I knew someone hated me up there. Because it just _had_ to fucking _mark_ on my skin (which usually never marked).

I started a bit when a hand touched unexpectedly my shoulder, making me raise my head by reflex. I found myself looking into the bright green eyes of Sakura, as she smiled gently next to me.

"Well? What could have happened to our sunny-boy for him to be brooding with such a dark aura, huh?"

I dropped my head again, hiding it into my sweater. Didn't want to talk about it.

"Mmm, 'm not brooding."

"Suuure! You just got your panties in a bunch."

I suddenly leaned back in my seat, giving a clearly not amused glare to Kiba.

"Ha. Ha. Ha", I deadpanned. "Beware, though, or I'll make you eat those panties. A little birdie told me you've got trouble defending yourself against guys wearing them", I finished, snickering cruelly.

He scowled-glared at me.

"You're so funny, aren't ya? For someone in your position, though, I wouldn't be laughing."

"Kiba", I warned.

He turned to the rest of the table, an evil grin plastered on his canin-like face.

"Wanna know what happened?"

Maybe I should have seen it coming.

"He got beat up by the ice princess himself."

_That_, was not a good joke. At all. I growled.

"Shut the fuck up, dog-breath."

Unfortunately, it had begun. Well, if you can call 'it' the deep, thick silence that spread on our table. And I just knew that they were all exchanging tense looks over me, wondering what to say, as I settled for gazing down at my untouched plate.

Well, it helped me clearing out something important, though. I would never tell something to Kiba again. _Ne-ver_.

"Hello, youthful friends! How are you doing, by this great and still young morning?" a voice suddenly yelled enthusiastically, coming toward us. _Oh great. _It had at least the effect to awake us from this edgy silence.

"Hey, Lee."

"Le-Lee-kun."

"Hi dude."

"We're doing well, you?"

He didn't reply, his smile fading as his impossibly thick black brows furrowed. He glanced at me, then at Kiba, then at the rest of the nervous table. He then leaned forward to Sakura, before saying in a secretly-like fashion; "My lovely blossom, I think something bad happened to our dear friends here."

Way to state the obvious.

"And I think we all want to know what it is", Sakura declared seriously.

I glared at her.

"None of your business."

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki, it _is_ our business, especially if it concerns that bastard!" Ino claimed immediately, helping her friend.

"You mean Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked conversionally, as he picked up green beans with his fork.

He fidgeted a bit on his seat, though, as he became in less than one instant the receiving end of all our direct gazes. Don't take me wrong, I didn't peg him as a stupid person uh, but he wasn't exactly the brightest one here.

"Don't look at me like that, please. You're making me nervous."

I couldn't help but ask.

"How do you know we're talking about Sa- _him_?"

Stupidly enough, I just couldn't say his name. It just didn't sound right. _Not anymore_.

"Huh? So it_ is_ him? Well, I just took a guess. You all seem a bit apprehensive and you my youthful friend were the concentration point of this apprehension. Plus, after what happened just now, I made the link quite easily."

It took me five seconds to understand what he had said, and Kiba asked before I could;

" 'After what happened just now?' ", he quoted.

Lee took a mouthful of water to swallow his beans.

"Mm? Oh, I went over Sasuke-kun's table to ask Neji-kun about our science project a few moments ago, and they were talking quite lowly, but I managed to hear Naruto-kun's name in the conversation. Then, Haku-kun and Suigetsu-kun" – I couldn't help but cringe at their names; I'd never liked them anyway – "were glaring daggers at me, something they had stopped doing sometimes after your break-up with Sasuke-kun. It was as if I had done something horrible – I think that would be being your friend. So, as I said, I made the link."

I let myself relax in my seat, sighing with lassitude.

"_Fuck_", I muttered, before muffling my hair with my hand.

"Seriously, Naruto, you know we're here for you. So tell us what happened", Sakura pleaded softly. I had the suspicious impression to be a mental patient right now, who just survived some tragic events and all.

I glanced at her, before shrugging. After all, why not? "Well, you all know how Iruka got himself a boyfriend, huh?"

Confusion marked their faces – except for Kiba who tilted his head with compassion, as I had already told him the little story earlier this morning, when I gave him a ride.

"Kakashi?" Ino asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so last night I was supposed to go to the restaurant with them, to meet Kakashi's 'son'. Well, guess who that turned out to be?"

There was a little pause.

"No!"Sakura suddenly shrieked, before putting her hands on her mouth. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was", I mock-glared at her.

She punched my arm.

"You have to be the unluckiest guy I've ever meet", she giggled lightly, and Ino and Hinata were soon joining her in her little outburst.

Shikamaru even deigned raising an eyebrow at me, a little smirk coming onto his mouth.

"Troublesome."

"But how did you get the bruise?" Lee asked, moving his brows up again. I really wished he would stop doing that. It was freaking me out.

But. Anyway.

The giggles faded as they paused altogether to listen to me. I grinned sheepishly, scratching nervously the back of my neck. "Well, I must plead guilty for that one. When Iruka and Kakashi were paying the bill, we were staying outside. And, err… I _may_ have been annoyed at seeing him looking as cool as usual and totally unperturbed, insinuating with his face that I was an idiot. Sooo I _may_ have asked him if 'the stick up his ass could grow because he looked like he had gained a centimeter since last time I'd seen him'. And then… well, he may have punched me. He was never really one to talk."

I stuck my tongue out as Ino and Sakura burst out laughing, as long as Kiba – even if it was the second time he heard it – and Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee chuckled lightly. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit proud.

I didn't add, however, how Kakashi and Iruka came out all angry and how Kakashi had scolded Sasuke as I was being scolded too by Iruka. Even if _I_ was the victim there (he just couldn't have heard me, nuh-uh).

"You're such a smartass", Sakura shook her head.

I shrugged again, grinning mischievously.

"Can't say I'm not."

"B-but, Naruto-kun? Ho-how are y-you going to co-cope with the fa- the fact tha-that he, umm, you're g-gonna see a lo-lot of ea-each other, r-right?" Hinata asked nervously. I felt my smile fading into seriousness.

"Don't really know. I'm gonna follow the wind and all that smart shit."

Sakura nudged me disapprovingly. "No, seriously, Hinata's not wrong. How are you gonna act? Iruka doesn't know about you two, if I recall."

"What do you want me to do? I won't tell 'Ruka, and, err… I'll ignore huh- _him_."

Then the bell unexpectedly rang, announcing the end of lunch time, and making the arising tension at the table drop. Kiba whined beside me.

"Fuuuuuuuck."

* * *

Mathematics sucked. Like, _really_ sucked.

I was currently sitting on the last row of the classroom, next to one of the large windows. Scratch that. I was currently _dying_ on the last row of the classroom, next to one of the large windows. The sun was burning me alive through the pane, and we couldn't close the curtain because some chicks in the middle claimed to be cold or whatever. Never mind, they were now on top of my Black-list.

Next to me was sitting a weird guy, Choji, whom I think was friend with Shika. I didn't really have anything against him, don't get me wrong. But the lesson had now started for thirty-two minutes (yeah, I was grain counting), and the guy had been eating for… thirty-one minutes. You couldn't even begin to understand how the sound of chips cracking under teeth could be incredibly annoying and frustrating.

_Crack-Crack-Swallow._

I pulled on my hair. I was gonna commit a homicide. Or suicide.

Moreover, this class was terrifyingly unbearable. The teacher, a certain Mr. Morino, probably graduated with a degree in torture, adding with the one in math. It wasn't possible otherwise. He loved to trick us with his mastermind games, and it was just that. Pure torture.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Thirty-three minutes. No one to help me. I pursed my lips in annoyance and total boredom, before taking a look around the class. It happened to stop on the very back of one pale ass Uchiha. Pure coincidences, of course. Uh-huh.

_Crack-Crack-Swallow._

WHO was I kidding seriously? I glared at Choji next to me, but he didn't seem to take the hint. Then, my eyes went back to their first point of concentration. It wasn't my fault, really, but I just couldn't help but looking at him.

He was totally relaxed in his chair, just two rows in front of me, and if I didn't know him like I knew, I would have thought he was asleep.

I had not stopped thinking about him ever since the eve. And it was always about the same thing; _what was _he_ thinking? Did he ever regret-?_ I shook my head. It was giving me headaches.

Thinking it had been all so great, in the beginning.

Initially, I didn't know him that much. We hang out with different crowds, as they said. It begun when Neji, his friend, started going out with Gaara, who was _our_ friend. It forced our groups to mix together, something which had not worked so well. Juugo and Karin were cool enough, but they weren't the one that had created troubles. Haku and Suigetsu, however, were a different story. The closest friends to Sasuke – they just plain hated me. So when we started spending time together, and I showed more than a simply friendly interest toward him, it had been a bit hard to manage. Because it was a fact: Sasuke listened to them, and trusted them. Trust was a really difficult thing to obtain from Sasuke, and they sure didn't spoke to encourage him to date me. Also, Sasuke himself didn't get along with Kiba, who was _my_ best friend. They didn't vow each other's death either, but, clearly, I couldn't stay with the two together, and Kiba wasn't one to listen to me when I had something Sasuke-related to talk about. Though at this time, I always had something Sasuke-related to speak about. Needless to say he was ecstatic when I told him about the break-up. He babbled for hours about how he knew it was gonna end like that and that Sasuke had always been a jerk and all.

So yeah, I guess we were doomed from the start.

But, although I was really angry at Sasuke for everything he put me through, and I somewhat hated him now, I couldn't help but still think that my four months with him had probably been some of the best in my whole life. Even if the last weeks had been hell, with all the tension and the lies.

And thinking _that_ was making me crazy. Making me angry like nothing else. Because I knew it was true.

_Crack-Crack-Swallow. Little burp._

I don't know what came upon me, but suddenly it felt too much. So I tear a shit of paper out of my notebook, and I rolled it into a ball. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw it.

Right at Sasuke's head.

He didn't budge.

Somehow, I knew he _knew_ it was me, but decided to act mature. I suddenly had the random urge to act, as for me, very childishly.

And so it began.

I snatched every pages of my rough book, made balls of them, and threw them at him. Several students turned around but I merely shrugged at them. I kept on throwing. And Sasuke kept on ignoring me. It made my blood boil.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Except if you want to stay here after class and learn about the wonders of the job of a cleaner, I shall suggest you stop throwing balls to rhyme. Understood?" Morino asked, writing on the black board and not even sparing me a glance.

I puffed my cheeks and flipped him off.

"And you should stop your insulting gestures too, or it will be worse than simple detention."

Wow. Did the guy have eyes on his back, or somethin'? It freaked me out, I had to say.

Before I could even think of a thing to reply, the girl in front of me turned round on her chair and passed me a note. I raised my eyebrows, and she pointed at a very familiar head with her pen. I swallowed, before opening the note.

'_Calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people. You even failed at throwing balls. I must applaud.'_

I looked up to find myself engulfed in two obsidian eyes. He was fucking mocking me.

His fine lips curled up in his familiar trademark disdainful smirk, as he mouthed the words "Nice bruise", giving a pointed look at my left cheek.

I smirked too.

War had begun.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_..._

**A/N:**_ Great thanks for the reviews. :) Tadaa, here's another chapter, hope you'll like it. I don't really, personnally, but I just couldn't figure out how to write it otherwise so... we're stuck with it, bleee. :D_

_..._

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

_"We could go to your place", Sasuke asked him lowly, swaying his hips from left to right to an imaginary beat._

_Naruto lowered his hands to cup his butt cheeks through the tight jeans, pecking him lightly on the lips. They were actually in front of the school, and neither wanted to go to class. They had spent lunch time teasing each other and playing with light touches and now… Let's just say they were peculiarly in a good mood._

_"Indeed", he whispered lustfully, pressing his torso against the slightly smaller boy's one. Sasuke chuckled in his ear, before taking one of his hands and stepping back with a suggestive look. He winked and then turned, beginning to lead him to the car with his graceful demarche. _

_Naruto observed it all with a sinful smirk, before following his boyfriend. _

_Then, he abruptly stopped and his brows furrowed, as realization dawned on him. They couldn't go to his place. Iruka had called in sick this morning before he had left, and told him he would stay at their apartment all day. And- umm… Iruka didn't really know about Sasuke, and Naruto would prefer it staying that way._

_Speaking of Sasuke – the latter turned toward him with a quizzical raised eyebrow._

_"What?" he asked lightly, walking back on his steps to stop before Naruto, their hand still untangled._

_Naruto used his free one to scratch nervously the back of his head, looking up at the sky for an escape. "I-Uh. We can't really go to my place, after all." Then his gazes dropped, just in time to see the brunet biting onto his lower lip._

_"And why is that?" he asked in such a sexy way that it was all Naruto could do not to jump him right here. Unfortunately, the thought had made its way into his skull, and it was more difficult to concentrate. _

_Wait. What were they talking about…? Oh- Iruka._

_"The power went out" was the only thing he could think of as an excuse._

_"I don't mind playing in the dark", his boyfriend almost purred, coming closer to grind his crotch with Naruto's. The smirk he was wearing told all there was to know about his inner thoughts. "Moreover, it's the afternoon. There will be light."_

_Naruto swallowed._

_"Mmm, Babe, I swear it's not practical", he moaned out. "Why not go to _your_ place?" he asked instead, thinking that, after all, he had never been at his boyfriend's home. _

_Sasuke tensed immediately, albeit discreetly, but Naruto knew him too well and it worried him in an instant._

_"Teme?"_

_"Hn. You know what, you're right. Let's just go to the park, or something. I want to spend time with you, and just you."_

_"Oh. You're parents are there or something?"_

_Sasuke didn't reply, his eyes focused on a point behind him._

_"Yep. Right. I'm sorry", he said flatly._

_Naruto kissed him on his left cheek, joining their other hand._

_"Maybe it would be the perfect time for me to meet them, no?"_

_Sasuke immediately shook his head. "Nuh-uh, they would know we're skipping, and um- they are in a pretty bad mood this __week, so…"_

_He seemed to swiftly compose himself again, as if leaving some sort of trance, and looked up to meet Naruto's incredibly blue eyes. He smiled, one of these genuine smiles he reserved only for the blond._

_"And, like I said, I want to spend time with you. Only you."_

_Naruto melted at that._

* * *

"Look, brat. I know it's not easy, but I don't have the choice."

I stood up from my seat, face red.

"What?" I yelled. "But you always have the choice! Didn't you learn that in philosophy shitty class? Seriously, granny, you _can't _do that to me!"

"I can and I will! And don't call me that", Tsunade, headmaster of this damned school, and actually a major pain in my ass, glared at me disdainfully.

I may have had a little pride usually, but it seemed like it was missing today. It should explain why I dramatically fell on my knees and joined my hand in a prier-like fashion, anger forgotten to be replaced with pleading.

"Please, please, pretty please! Don't make me do that! You know I can do better, so pleaaaase", I whimpered pathetically, almost creeping up to her to pass on my message.

Unfortunately for me, the old hag was incredibly unperceptive to my pitiful attempt.

"No. If I let you keep on like that, you won't pass at least three of your classes! And I'm being nice", she added, grumbling, with a sideway glance. "'Cause it would be more like five…"

I narrowed my eyes. Way to be nice. Dammit, never heard of tact? Even blonds have feelings! She should know it besides… She _was_ blond. Unless…

Damn, Naruto. Focus.

Back into Alien-mode.

"So what? You think a fuckin' tutor's gonna help me? It's totally ir-"

"Language, brat!" she barked out at me. "And sit down correctly, instead of rolling on the floor like that, you weirdo."

I stood up again and regain my seat on the other side of her gigantic desk with what little pride I still had, glaring at her. She put her two elbows on it, and placed her riddle-less blonde head onto her joined hands. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Now, listen to me. You're going to get a tutor, 'cause you are awfully in need of one, and you're gonna work your ass off to bring me back good marks. Am I making myself clear?"

Like I was gonna abdicate.

"No, I'm probably too stupid to understand that too."

She sighed, passing tiredly a hand on her face. "Naruto-"

"Oh, don't 'Naruto' me! You know my marks are on the increase, I just get an A yesterday", I snapped, thinking furiously of other arguments I could use. "And Anko congratulated me for my performance just one week ago. Isn't it improvement?"

Instead of sounding intimidating, my last sentence rang out imploring. I clenched my teeth. That was not _it_ at all.

"Please, brat. You got an A for running around the gymnasium in PE, and Anko is a teacher for drama class." She mumbled the other part. "Of course _you_ above all would be good at that…"

I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What _that'_s supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a shitty quack, and that I'm not listening to you anymore." She then crossed her arms on her gigantesque breasts – how did it not overflow? – and glared at me.

I pouted.

"Not nice, old hag."

"Brat! Stop calling me that!"

"Old hag, old hag, old hag, OLD HAG!" I repeated furiously, as she clapped her hand on her ears.

"YOU", she pointed at me when I finished, "are getting a tutor by tomorrow! And this is no longer negotiable. Plus, I found you a perfectly correct one."

"I'm totally upset right no-" I paused. "What? YOU HAD ALREADY FOUND- Fuck, you didn't even ask me!"

Nice to know you had been betrayed by someone you thought care about you. _'She's doing it_ because_ she cares about you_', a little voice said. I puffed my cheeks like a child. Okay, I loved Tsunade – she was like my granny – but sometimes, I just wished she was just that. And not a damn headmaster who could drop the tutor-bombshell on me.

"Please, I don't need to discuss it with you. As the adult, I make the choice, and you follow my lead."

I had the urge to flip her off.

But then, a thought suddenly occurred to me. I voiced it in the next second.

"Who were you talking about?"

"Ne?"

And they say I was the one with the slow-brain.

"The perfectly correct tutor you found me. Who it is?"

* * *

_Bang-bang-bang_.

"Naruto, if you keep banging your head on the wall, you're going to have a concussion, or something."

"More like a headache."

"Pshh, he's the one giving us a headache."

"Shut up, Kiba. Seriously, Naruto, what is wrong with you? Che, you're getting a tutor? So what?"

"I don't think it is what he's worried about, though."

"So what is it?"

Sideway glance.

"The tutor themselves."

I stopped banging my head to give an unfriendly glance to Shikamaru. Did this guy always know everything? Geez. I turned on the small wall I was currently sitting on to face my friends. There were only six of us, now, with Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shika and Gaara. The latter was the only one silent, smoking tranquilly on my left. His green eyes, though, were scrutinizing me with every drag he was taking.

"Wha- why? Who's the tutor?" Ino asked, her nose wrinkled up in confusion.

Sakura seemed suddenly horrified, as her eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's-"

"No", I said. "No, no, no!" I added quickly when I saw three pairs of doubtful looks piercing holes through my skull. "I'd really, really be the unluckiest bastard on earth, if it was the case. You're close, though."

"Suigetsu?" Kiba asked blankly whilst stroking Akamaru's ears.

I tsked and tried to give him an imaginary punch, but he was too far for me to even manage to reach him. "Give me some credit, dude. The guy's got marks even worse than me."

"And that's saying something", Gaara smirked, before busying himself by making some circles with the smoke he blew.

I nudged him.

"Bastard", I snorted. "And why are you doing here, anyway? Where is your boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask a little bitterly.

Not that I didn't like Neji, but I wasn't really comfortable in his presence, especially since… you know. Gaara once told me it was because I had trouble getting over the fact that their relationship lasted, while mine and Sasuke's… well, didn't. That day, I gave him the finger and then ignored him during a week. Because I knew deep down that he wasn't totally wrong. And _that_, I didn't like.

Anyway.

Gaara smirked at me, manifestly amused.

"Neji's not here. Had to help a friend."

I picked it up immediately, narrowing my eyes.

"Which friend?"

His smirk widened, discovering straight and white teeth. 'Just guess', he mouthed at me. I gave him a gruffly look.

"Yeah, well, super, but we don't care", Ino suddenly broke in, pursing her lips in annoyance. "Now, Naruto, tell _us_. Who is the tutor?"

I blinked. "Ne?"

"The tu-tor", Sakura spelled out, slapping the back of my head. I glared at her, saw her own glare, inflate my chest to prepare a witty comeback, took another look at her glare, and then…

…I dropped my head with a grumpy pout.

"Karinsmytutor" I muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Didn't quite catch that."

I sighed. "Karin's my tutor."

I had expected a lot of things to happen, following this statement. That they burst into laughter – not one of these things.

"Man, you really have no luck", Kiba snickered. "She's a total bitch."

"Yeah", Ino added between chuckles. "And she totally hates your gut."

"My, thank you, Ino. As if I didn't know that already." I said cynically. I had the unpleasant feeling to be the center of a sick dramatic movie and it was not. Making me. Laugh.

Ino sent me a mean look. "No need to be bitchy about it."

"I'm not!" I defended myself. "I'm just- Tsunade said I'm failing most of my classes, right now. And, well it's killing me. I don't want to be tutored by Karin, I mean, she's crazy. She'll bite my head off or pay someone to do it instead." And like I'd want that to happen. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I turned to Shikamaru, smiling hopefully. "Hey, can't _you_ tutor me? You're a genius, so why not?"

Shika glanced sideway at me, stopping his cloud-contemplation, and I tried to make my smile brighter. He sighed, muttering a small 'troublesome'.

"Sorry, dude. Can't. Already got a student."

I raised both of my eyebrows. "Huh? Why didn't I know it? How come I'm always the last to-"

"Don't worry, Naruto, he just didn't want to tell it because it's not really lessons he's giving."

"Ino-", Shikamaru began threateningly, one of the rare times his voice was not totally bored.

"It's Temari", she pursued like he never interrupted her. She smirked at him. "Yeah, she's really smart, so what is the point of tutoring lessons, you'll ask me? Well, next time you see hickeys on Shikamaru's neck-"

"Ino!" he almost yelled – almost, because it was still Shikamaru, after all – sitting up. "Just shut up."

"No shit", Kiba swore.

I grinned, sharing a knowing glance with him.

"It's so cuuute", I babbled. "Shika got himself a little giwlfwiend, wouuh." I burst out laughing as well as Kiba. "Come here, man, it makes me want to cuddle."

"Me too, cuddy-bear", Kiba snickered before coming onto me as we hugged like two lovey-dovey persons. I heard Sakura and Ino giggling in the background.

"Sweetie-pie!" I purred, trying to stifle my chuckles.

"Pumpkin!" he replied with the same tone.

Shikamaru's voice, however, was cold-bored.

"I fucking hate you, guys."

"You heard that, smoochums?"

"Yeah, and it's bad, Foofie-foofie."

Afterward, I think we just died of laughing.

* * *

I was musing as I walked beside Gaara on the pavement. We were going to the parking lot to find our cars, and had parted ways with the others some ten minutes ago. A silence had found its place between us since then. I couldn't help but being a bit bothered and curious about Gaara's earlier paroles, and was wondering if I should ask him about it or not. I knew he was going to give me shit if I did, but then again, with the little smirk that was curling up his bloody-red lips, he was just probably waiting for it. Smartass. I sighed. What to do, what to do? Fuck, the tension was killing me.

"Ok, you won, I give up", I declared suddenly, gazing down at the ground as we keep marching on the sidewalk. "So go on. What did you mean, earlier?"

I didn't need to glance to know that Gaara's face was currently looking pleased, in this twisted psychological/mental way he particularly appreciated.

"Earlier?" he repeated tranquilly, his grave familiar tone appeasing, in spite of myself, my fears-wonders. Although I didn't really like what I was hearing.

I _knew_ what he was trying to pull off. What he was trying to make me say. Alas, I wasn't intelligent enough to react maturely, and I think I blew up my cool-cover the exact moment I turned to give him a glare.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

And he did.

He _had to_, providing the smirk that widened on his lips. He glanced right back at me with an amused face, and I just knew what he was trying to imply. His green black-circled eyes were lighten up with the shimmer of someone who knew they were right, and will obtain just what they want. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing and feeling suddenly weary.

"Gaara…" I said, and it sounded suspiciously like a plea. Except I didn't do pleas.

He solely raised a non-existent eyebrow at me, his bright red hair accentuating the sadistic self-pleased expression on his smooth face.

"Yes?"

You couldn't put more hypocrisy into one word. Had it been another moment, I would have laughed at the idea of Gaara playing dumb. But then again, it was _not_ another moment.

I pursed my lips.

"Okay, then…" I eventually gave up. "When you spoke about Neji just now, you know, like he had to help a friend and all and-" I swallowed, focusing on the cars parked along the way. "Well. Was it him? He… um, does he have trouble?"

There was a pause. Then, I heard Gaara sighing.

"Naruto, really, I don't know why you do that."

I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"Do what?"

"That. Pretending you hate him and spend your time avoiding him, just to ask me about what goes on his life every time we're alone."

"I do not!" I protested, getting worked-up in the second. I could feel my cheeks burning up, as I bite onto my lower lip. "I don't care about him", I resumed in a more normal voice. "I just want to know if he's in trouble because – you know?"

"No, I don't."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care about him", I repeated. "I hate him. You know what he put me through, I mean, he- I-, he's a jerk. A fucking bastard. And I hope he'll burn in hell."

I had known Gaara for a long time, now, and I could tell he was annoyed at my childish answer. He smacked his lips together.

"He may be a bastard, but you are an idiot."

I glowered nastily at him. "Yeah? And why is that?"

"Naruto, you have to care to hate someone. So shut up about that, already", he said, completely ignoring my question. "And you know my opinion about you two. It hasn't change. I still think –"

"-that we're both two idiots and blablabla", I finished for him, before mimicking someone throwing up. I gazed up at the sky, before stating; "I may not have been honest with him all the time, and okay, I can admit that I screwed up more times than I can actually count, but please! For God's sake, he-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But you never really let him explain."

"Oh, should I have? After all the Haku-fiasco-thing?" You could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Gaara gazed for a long time at me, and I ignored him as I kept walking awkwardly.

"I think-" he began, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

I nodded to myself, muttering a 'that's it' under my breath. I hoped he would keep on talking, but he stayed silent, brooding, or probably just thinking to himself. Most likely the latter, Gaara being Gaara. As he once told me, he didn't brood and glare at people for no reason just because he was pissed, he just 'cleared up his mind by entertaining himself with visions of people dying'. I asked him if he sometimes imagined me in one of this 'visions', something which he smirked at, before singing "a little bird, eaten by a tree, gave birth to birdies, who were not even alive" under his breath. I must say, I sometimes wondered why we were even friends to begin with – wait, I knew why. Because he was cool, and that we told everything to each other.

Made me think – back on the topic at hands.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?"

I tried to tap my foot on the ground impatiently like they do in cartoons – don't ask me why – but, as I was currently walking, I just failed miserably and almost tripped over myself. Regaining my composure lamely, I turned toward Gaara, just when we had finally reached the parking lot.

"So, why was Neji… you know?"

For one of the first time, I saw Gaara agape, as he stopped in his tracks. He seemed astonished, and I just had the time to wonder what amazed him all that much when-

"You're serious?" he asked, half-gaping. He must have seen my confused expression, however, because he began walking again, chuckling lowly. "I must say, Naruto, you're truly one of a kind."

"Um… thanks?"

Was I supposed to have another reaction?

"Fuck, sometimes, you amaze me", he mumbled under his breath, and I frowned. "Neji did go see Sasuke" – I cringed at the name used in a so carefree way – "because he had some trouble and he needed help with it. Happy?"

I scratched my head.

"What kind of trouble?"

Gaara's eyes bulged out, before a sarcastic aura came upon him, recomposing his entire face.

"And now, you're not caring for him at all, are you?"

Damn, he had problem understanding me, or what? Didn't I already say that?

"Not at all", I said brightly. "I'm just asking, 'cause ya know, I care for Iruka, and he's dating Kakashi, who is Sa- his guardian. So yeah, um, I'm concerned."

We had actually stopped now, in the middle of the parking. Gaara seemed to be staring at me hard, as if determining something in his mind. I began to feel a bit awkward at some point, and Gaara just shrugged before smirking at me.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto", he simply said before turning to walk to his car.

I stayed there, standing open-mouthed like an idiot (no, don't even dare say what I know you want to say).

"But hey! You didn't tell me!"

* * *

Karin was a complete and utter bitch. That was a fact.

Karin used her supposed-intelligence to do bad things (very bad things indeed). That was knowledge.

Karin's father must have been Satan himself. She _has to_ be the daughter of the Devil.

Karin was a complete and utter bitch. I just hadn't realized how much. Until now.

There – another fact. She had been one hour and twenty minutes late to our tutoring lesson. Okay, I wasn't really on time myself. But. I was still here. When I saw that she wasn't coming anytime soon, I decided to take a little nap on one of the library's table. For my defense, libraries are quite lightless places and are… calm. Anyway, it didn't matter since it was just to be woken up an hour later by a freaking hard shake that had me falling on the floor. For the record, my ass didn't get over it.

Afterward, because I was a really forgiving soul, I tried to ignore Karin's constant glare on me and get on with the work. I was here to progress, and damn it if I wasn't going to. But Karin was a bit problematic and, like, getting in the way of my success – and probably doing it on purpose too.

She was staring at me angrily every five seconds, and had found six ways to assault me in the past fifteen minutes. She had stamped on my foot, dropped her book on my head (what was she even doing standing there?), slapped me supposedly by accident to make a mosquito go away, pulled on my hair and-

"FUCK!" I cried out, as I withdrawn immediately my hand with a pained cringed from under her needle heel. I just meant to pick up my fallen pen but- "What the HELL is WRONG with you?" I yelled with every angry vibes I could manage as I finally exploded.

I couldn't take it anymore and I glowered hard, as she stared at me haughtily through her glasses.

"What?" she snapped. "It was an accident. Now, focus on this exercise."

_Naruto, you don't hit girls – Naruto, you don't hit girls – Naruto, you don't hit girls – Naruto you don't-_

"What the…? Did you just try to hit me?"

I gulped. And stammered.

"I- I tried not to!"

Epic fail, apparently.

"Well, I'm surely not trying not to!" she screamed back.

Her sentence didn't even mean anything, but before I could open my mouth – I was bitch-slapped. Then punched in the shoulder. Then…

"Fuck, let me go", I groaned under the aggression. "What _is_ your problem?"

"You", she said before punching my arm once more. "You are my problem!"

_That_ I had understood.

"Why did I ever do to you?" I asked, massaging my arm and my shoulder with a frown.

"Just the view of you repulses me!"

What an explanation. What did I do, huh? Nothing. Seriously, I knew she was friend with Sasuke, but… wait. "Is this because of Sasuke? Because, like you said that time, I stole him away from you?"

And that was true. The first day we made public our relationship, not long after I asked him out, Karin had exploded and had thrown a fit, screaming about how I was a fucking moron trying to steal her man, an impious who turned her 'Sasuke-kun' into a damn faggot and all that shit. I didn't really remember because, face it, Sasuke had then cupped my cheeks with his hand before kissing the daylight out of me to explain clearly that I didn't turn him into anything. And she had calmed down not long after (though it had needed a Sasuke-intervention too). It was great, at that time.

Maybe she had came back to her first personnality.

Before Karin could say anything to protest – and I knew thanks to her expression that she sure was going to, I continued, my voice icy;

"New Flash, Karin! He is _gay_. He will never like you. In any case, you don't have to feel threatened by me. It's not like we're talking anymore. And I certainly don't want him", I added after a small pause.

I thought I had made my point clear, but when I saw the harsh look on Karin's face, it made me think otherwise.

"You- you" she began to stammer, and you could see the fury in her eyes. "You are _so_ preoccupied thinking about yourself and your little problems that you clearly do not see anything that does not revolve around you. New Flash, Uzumaki! You were not the only one in this joke you call a relationship, and you certainly weren't the only one to suffer the- Rhaa! You know what? Fuck you. You really disgust me."

She then took her stuff and stormed off out of the library. I stayed stunned, staring at the spot she had been sitting on.

What. The. Hell?

I didn't even-

My phone suddenly rang, announcing a received text. I startled, before taking it, my face blank. I was a bit shocked, to say the least.

_'Naruto, I know you're with your tutor right now, so I won't disturb you. Just to let you know that Kakashi and Sasuke are coming over tonight, so if you come home first, tidy up a little. Love you. Iruka.'_

Still thinking about Karin's paroles, I didn't even register what I was reading.

And. What the fuck did she mean by the 'only one to suffer'?

So much for a tutoring lesson.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_..._

**A/N:**_ It's me again :) So, someone suggested me to take a Beta... Why not? I forgot to tell you, but english isn't my first language, so there must be lots of spelling mistakes that I can't check by myself (I try though.) The thing is, I don't really know how the whole Beta-matter functions, so I don't know what I will do. Anyway, here's another chapter (a longer one moreover) :D I hope you'll enjoy it, I kinda like it for once. Aaaaaand... I'll stop with the rambling now. Enjoy yourselves! (:_

_..._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

_**"**__Hey teme! So you said you would be there by three pm and it's already past twenty now. I know you're usually very punctual, so… Well, call me back! Hope you're on your way. Love ya'!__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__Okay, so it's been ten minutes since my last attempt to join you. I'm getting worried here, and even a quick reply would be good, 'kay? Still love ya, bastard.__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__Well. I lied. I'm getting _angry_, now. Where the fuck are you? I hope you didn't forget we had a date because, if it's the case, I'm gonna kick your pale ass off. You know I will.__**"**_

_[...]_

**"**_Look, I think I'm very cool as a boyfriend here. No, scratch that, I'm a _great_ boyfriend actually. So I don't know what could make you stand me up like that! Fuck Sasuke, if you don't want me to ignore you for the next three weeks, I suggest you move your fucking ass to call me back, like, immediately!__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__Okay, I know I shouldn't have gotten worked up like that, so sorry babe. But- Could you just answer this message? Even a text is fine with me. Fuck Sasuke, I'm getting desperate. I called Haku, but he just told me to fuck off - not that it is surprising, mind you – but Karin seemed worried over the phone and I could tell she was lying. Well, I think I could.__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__So, my theory is that some alien kidnapped you and you don't have the freaking network on your mobile because of the damn planet they took you to and- Oh screw that. Sasuuuuuuu!__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__I'm under the assumption that, maybe, you think of me as a clingy boyfriend, and those creepy messages are just proving your point. So, umm… This is the last one, now.__**"**_

_[...]_

_**"**__Forget what I said! You're a bastard, and I have every right to be wishing your death right now. So go on, keep being like that, and you will never hear about me again. Or maybe not. Yes! I mean yes. Fuck, I'm confusing myself. Call me back. Love ya- No-no. Forget that, because I don't love you right now; or maybe just a little-"_

_[...]_

**"Message memory is full. Your incoming message will be rejected."**

* * *

I wasn't brooding. Well, not really.

But my day hadn't been that great, and right now, I just wanted to cool down. That was what I kept saying to myself as I played video games, though it was almost seven pm. Iruka wasn't even there yet.

I sighed as _Game over_ appeared on the screen for the sixth time since I had begun. I didn't even have the strength to get angry or upset with the game, or the TV if it matters. I just leaned back against my bed and passed my hand on my face.

I felt inexplicably exhausted.

Well, that is, until the sound of a door slamming shut made me blench, and a voice came up from the inferior floor. I quickly identified it as Iruka's. He was calling (more like screaming) my name, and he mysteriously sounded annoyed.

I winced. _What did I do, this time?_

It took me two minutes to go down the stairs, and the sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one. Iruka was red on the face, two grocery bags firmly held in his hands. He seemed a bit wet too, and I quickly made the link with the pouring rain outside.

"Umm… Hi?" I said awkwardly, not sure about what to think of the current situation.

His left eyebrow twitched, and I chuckled a bit, provided the fact he was looking a bit ridiculous. He glared at me, and the chuckle faded.

"Naruto", he stated calmly, icily, "did you check your phone?"

I blinked, scrunching my nose.

"Yes?"

Wrong answer.

A contained anger seemed to flash into his brown eyes. He cleared his throat.

"So. Could you explain why the heck the living room is in… this _state_?"

This state? He was exaggerating, I thought as I took a look around. Then I began to blush a bit, and it deepened as my view of the room became a tad bit more… global.

Indeed, maybe he wasn't really exaggerating.

It looked like a tornado had passed by our lounge, and I wasn't even kidding. And by what I could see, it was a very _colored_ tornado. Most of my clothes were spread all over the sofa and the two armchairs. One of my long lost shoes was in an open drawer – how the hell did it arrive there, I had no idea – and my schoolbag was turned upside down in the middle of the room, half open so most of my stuff was stranded on the floor. I had hesitated between some DVDs to watch earlier, and they were still scattered in front of the TV.

I swallowed.

"I really don't _know_ why there is all that- that stuff here", I began to say, trying to defend myself. "And… oh, look! This _is_ yours!"

Iruka put the grocery bags down, as he looked at me in an unfriendly way.

"This is a cushion, Naruto." He massaged his temples, closing his eyes. "God, I told you people are coming tonight, I told you to cleaned this whole mess up and-"

"Who, whoa! Wait a moment; _who_ is coming?"

Iruka furrowed his brows at me, as if I was stupid.

"I texted you that." He shook his head. "Kakashi and Sasuke are coming over to eat and – Is that your socks?" he asked as he picked up a pair of superman-socks from the sofa with a cringing mimic. "It's really disgusting, Naruto. Anyway, you're gonna tidy all of that up, and no later than immediately."

Unfortunately, my mind had stopped working at the Kakashi and Sasuke part.

Loading. Processing.

Loading. Processing.

Fuck… what?

"Huh?" was the only thing I could come up with.

"I said I don't want any of this stuff to be still like that when they are here", he said as he began to pick up more clothes from the armchairs. He then deposed it all on my arms with a snort. "And look at the way you're dressed." I gazed down at my white 'all of us blondes isn't dumb' t-shirt and my orange boxers. "Go change or something too. In the meantime, I will be in the kitchen, making dinner."

He then turned on his heels, took the grocery bags again, and disappeared in the doorway.

I just had the time to stutter a lame "…What?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on one of the stool around the kitchen's table, looking all good and clean, and babbling to Iruka about my day as he cooked dinner.

It kept me busy, and helped me not to think about how in several minutes or so, I'd have to face another horrible situation and- Fuck, I just had to stop thinking altogether. Just like I'd done the past thirty minutes as I'd cleaned up the entire lounge and all.

The point is, I was nervous. And when it was the case, I rambled.

"-and he's really crazy. I mean, ok, he's not so bad and thanks god, he's not mean, like most of the other teachers. But you should see his brows! They're so thick! Like, well you've seen Lee? He's a good buddy and all, but he, like, worships the guy so the two of them wear this weird ass green spandex jumpsuit and… How could I explain? It's like having a thinner Shrek teaching you PE. But I like Shrek. Not that I don't appreciate Mr. Maito or anything, mind you, but… Wait, what? What did I say?"

I paused, as Iruka giggled, stirring the pot. He looked at me over his shoulder, a big smile plastered on his tanned face.

"You just really make me laugh, Naruto", he said happily.

Now, that was a sweet thing to say. I grinned back.

"I know, I'm awesome", I claimed brightly, sticking my tongue out.

Iruka came toward me with the ladle and ruffled my hair fatherly.

"Not getting too big-headed, are we?"

I shrugged dismissingly and winked.

"You have to acknowledge awesomeness when you see it, don't ya?"

He chuckled and gave me an affectionate pat on the head, before going back to his pot to add some weird spice or whatever.

I sniffed up the air.

"What it is that you're cookin', again?"

"A stew", he said blankly as he stared at his creation, still on the fire. "Well… I think it's a stew."

I stood up and walked to the counter. I glance down at the pot.

"It looks… brown."

Wrong thing to say. Iruka went immediately into panic-mode.

"You think so?" His eyes widened. "Should I add some spice? More colors, perhaps? Maybe I didn't put enough carrots, or something. Are there even carrots in those things, usually?"

I was a bit puzzled, I have to say.

"You never cooked it before?"

Guilty face. "Well, I saw it on this TV cooking show… how was it called, again?"

Oh, I forgot to tell about Iruka's bizarre obsession for TV shows. It was a bit weird, how he talked all the time about what he saw in this or that, although I never saw him in front of the TV. I had the strong suspicion he was an insomniac or something and that he woke up every night to go watch TV. But it was only a suspicion…

"Whatever", he resumed. "The point being, it seemed easy and tasteful and I thought it would make the perfect- Wow, it really _is_ brown."

I chuckled at his very quizzical face as he stirred the pot.

"Whatever", he repeated, before turning with an accomplice smile toward me. "They don't need to know what it is", he added with an evil glint in his eyes and an amused wicked smile.

I nudged him.

"Iruka", I snickered, though I nodded devilishly.

"Don't tell them when they are here", he replied.

"I won't."

But suddenly, his amused expression turned into a more serious one as he stopped laughing.

"It makes me think… I'm glad you're here, Naruto, because I wanted to have a small talk with you."

I raised my eyebrows, and nodded slowly, wondering what the sudden change was about, as I raised up to sit on the counter to face him. By the looks of it, it wasn't going to be really entertaining.

"Yes?" I asked nevertheless.

Iruka concentrated on the pot, before taking a deep breath.

"I… I wanted to thank you, first hand."

Oh.

Well, I could accept a 'thanks'. (Wink, wink, little nudge)

Iruka pursued.

"For, well, accepting my relationship with Kakashi like you did- like you _do_, and taking it so well. It means a lot to me, Naruto, really. I also understand that you don't get along perfectly with Sasuke, since the last time you two started fighting… but, the important thing is, you're making a lot of efforts. I can tell. And, anyway, I _know_ it's just a matter of time before you two will become great friends so… yes. You mean a lot to me, and I wanted to say that I appreciate your comprehension and your support."

I don't know why but seeing Iruka like this, his cheeks a bit reddening and his eyes avoiding mine nervously just made me really glad for him. Iruka meant a lot to me too, and I was… touched, to say the least.

A bright, sincere smile came on my lips, and I shook my head.

"You always have to be so damn emotive" I joked, before jumping off of the counter and walking to him.

He put the ladle down, and I hugged him. He patted my back sweetly, and I inhaled his oh so familiar scent. He chuckled a bit against me.

"Love you, Naruto."

"Love ya too" I muttered.

The door suddenly rang, and we parted, looking at each other. Iruka seemed excited all of sudden, humming a little 'they are here' whilst, as for me, I tried not to look too dejected. I even succeed in smiling back at him (even though it was a really small smile).

"Can you go open the door?" Iruka asked. "I just have to take the pot out of the fire, and then I will join you in the living room."

I nodded, before dragging myself through the living room to the front door, grumbling to myself. I don't know how I could pass from happy and moved to suddenly really nervous in an instant, but I was just that when I paused in front of the door.

I took a big breath, before opening with a bright (fake) smile.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

I was then facing a masked-Kakashi who, by the looks of it, was smiling back.

"Chibi-Ruka", he said, patting me sagely on the head.

Sometimes, with him, I had the weird feeling to be treated like I was a dog.

"Pervert", I greeted back solemnly nonetheless as I moved sideways to allow the entrance.

Kakashi walked in carelessly, revealing the dark teenager behind him. I eyed him scornfully.

"Sasuke", I said, my voice – and I can say it proudly; I worked really hard for it – devoid of any emotions.

"Hn."

Great answer. So much for my efforts. He clearly won against me at this game.

He too moved past me, and I closed the door behind them. I looked the bastard up and down as he was observing the salon, from his tight black jeans to his red rock-band shirt, and I narrowed my eyes with suspicion. I once told him that red was the best color ever to match his skin and his eyes and hair, and that it aroused me to no end. I suddenly wondered if he had come here dressed up like that on purpose.

Well, he always had been a bit vicious…

"Where's my little dolphin?" Kakashi asked happily, as he played with one of the cushion he had found on the sofa.

I shrugged. "Kitchen."

"Huhu" was the only giggling answer I received as Kakashi literally danced his way to where my guardian was, to do I-don't-even-want- to-know-what.

He was a bit exhausting, really.

I turned toward Sasuke, to find him contemplating one of the walls pensively. He was as every bit indifferent as usual, even if something seemed a bit off about him. Well, I guess something was always a bit off about him, so…

It was still a bit weird to see him here, though. I mean, every time he was here, before, was when we were in a fluffy mood, ready to cuddle on the same sofa I now decided to sat on. Or when we were in a more… sexy mood, shall we say. I winced. _Not the right time for that, Naruto._

We heard low chuckles coming from the kitchen, and I rolled my eyes. Those two were such babies seriously. I was never like that just because I was in love… Or maybe I was. I don't remember. (Or I do, but I don't want to talk about it.)

Apart from that, there was an awkward silence in the living room, only interrupted by two respirations. Sasuke continued his little inspection as I tried to glance at him from the corner of my eyes, before finally choosing to sit on one of the armchair at my left.

And then… nothing. He kept his face blank, and said absolutely nothing.

Don't get me wrong, I hated him and I certainly didn't want to talk to him but… this tense silence was killing me! I wasn't one for awkward silence.

So I opened my fucking big mouth, although I should have known not to.

Because the polite conversation I wanted to start… wasn't exactly what I came up with. So sue me.

"So, how are the transvestite and the perverted vampire doing?"

I know, I know. Shoot me.

"Haku and Suigetsu are fine", Sasuke replied coldly. "How about the mutt?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Don't talk 'bout him like that", I said with a clenched jaw. Yeah, I knew I was being a bit hypocrite myself, but I had every damn right to! I mean, he was the one to begin all of this by wearing this fucking red T-shirt. It was _pure_ provocation, I just knew it.

"Should I interpret the scowl you're directing at me right now by a clear want from the stupid and therefore enormous part of you to start a fight?"

He didn't even have finished his sentence that I wanted to stammer a 'what the…?'

I bit the inside of my cheek instead, as a small smirk began to spread onto his pinky lips. _Smartass_.

"I don't want to fight", I stated proudly, raising my nose with arrogance. "I'm here to support Iruka, and I'll act mature doing it."

I heard a snort on my left. I simply refused to look at him, just knowing the smug expression that he _had to_ wore.

"'Naruto' and 'mature' don't even belong in the same sentence."

Ouch.

This is why I hated him. Because he always had an answer for everything. Because just hearing him saying my name with this grave and familiar voice made my stomach double flipped. Because he was just so… _himself_.

The fact is, I really, really tried not to respond childishly at this attack.

The problem was… I was just so _myself_ too.

"Says the Great Untouchable Uchiha, I suppose", I snapped, still looking right in front of me. "By the way, it was nice meeting Kakashi. I have to say, though, I was a bit puzzled. Was there even a moment you considered telling me about… that?"

I finally turned toward him, only to meet his two obsidian orbs. His pale jaw was clenched, as his gazes hardened.

"I don't have to justify myself. Especially not to you."

Voice icy, cold. Perfect Sasuke all the line.

I hummed lightly.

"You won't change, will you? Like, never?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki. Do not start with me."

I grinned easily, looking up at the ceiling as I shook my head.

"And there we are again with the 'Uzumaki' crap. I'm not the only one being immature, finally." I redirected my eyes on him, gazing at him more intensely, more seriously. "Just. Did you ever- did you ever trust me?"

I regretted the question as soon as she passed the barrier of my lips.

Sasuke's expression turned blank, something that I hated above all. Seeing him expressionless like that was always making me want to snap him off of his trance, by whatever means I could use. Before, a good, passionate kiss was the perfect thing to do. Now, I just wanted to punch him. Beat the answer of my question out of him.

I eventually sighed.

"Look, forget what I-"

I was cut off by the entrance of a chuckling Kakashi and a blushing Iruka. The latter had the steaming stew in his hands, Kakashi on his heels.

He grinned.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"This is… umm, peculiar. Peculiar is the word. I don't think I've ever eaten something like that."

"Please Kakashi, this is just shitty, disgusting crap, and I refused to eat more of- _Ouch_! Fuck, it hurt Iruka!"

"So behave, Naruto, and language, please. Have a little respect for what I cooked during hours."

"It's fine."

"Fine? It isn't fine! And stop shitting me, you cooked this… this abomination in less than half an hour! I was here, remember?"

"I have to admit, chibi-Ruka's got a point. Moreover, Sasuke's not a good critic for that kind of things. I swear the brat's got an iron stomach."

"Kakashi-"

"Please, Sasuke, you _have to_, seeing all the things you've been eating that _I_'ve prepared you. And trust me, I know what I put into my meals."

"Wait an instant. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What? That the brat is an alien?"

"No-no, before that."

"Oh, the part about your food? Well, you have many talents, little dolphin, but cooking is clearly not one of them."

"When I think I've been here the entire afternoon to prepare your arriving, and this is how you repay me?"

"Huhu."

"Please, 'Ruka, you got home at something past seven pm."

"Naruto! Will you please shut your mouth? God, why everyone is against me? And it's not that bad, seriously…"

"No, it's fine."

"Brat, I told you it's not. I really love you, dear, but please, don't force me to finish this plate."

"Oi, Kakashi, look! Even this carrot is brown!"

"Huhuhu."

"Well, at least, I now know who are the two persons present at this table who are gonna do the dishes. Don't you too, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Psshht. This is tyranny, I just know it."

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"Ah, Sasuke's got a point."

"What the fu-? Iruka, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Excuse me Naruto, but at least, he's being polite. And what did I say about your language?"

"I swear I didn't even swear!"

"And what did you just do, now?"

"Oh, shut up, smartass."

"Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke like that!"

"It's fine."

"No, it's _not_."

"This is really great, now, spending this moment with family – and non edible-food."

"Oh, shut up Kakashi."

* * *

Three non-finished plates (see, even Iruka didn't have the guts to swallow more of this brown mixture – and Sasuke is just a freak, no other possible explanations), one all licked-up, ten minutes to clear the table, ten others to do the dishes later, we were all on the sofa, seemingly exhausted.

No, scratch that. I seemed to be the only one exhausted here. Kakashi had begun his loving parade on Iruka, something that must have worked if I believed the chuckles he was permanently emitting now. Sasuke was typing on his cell phone, with a bored face that could compete with Shikamaru's one. And I was… glaring at them all.

(I had the furious impression to have change roles with someone-I-won't-name)

Iruka suddenly rose up from his half-laid position, with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" Oh no. I knew this expression. "Why don't you show your room to Sasuke, so you two could go play video games, or something?"

Translation: _why don't you get Sasuke and yourself out of here so Kakashi and I could kiss the daylight out of each other?_

Iruka fidgeted a bit nervously as he became the receiving end of two very blank stares. As though we were connected, Sasuke and I turned very slowly to each other. I could tell by his expression that he was uncomfortable with that.

And I think it just made my day.

So I smirked. And nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure Sasuke would love just that."

And with the glare I received, I knew he wouldn't. Oh, is that what they called blissfulness?

I stood up, stretching, before pointing at the stairs.

"It's up there."

Che, as if he didn't know it by now. The sarcastic raised eyebrow he addressed me was telling me just that. I shrugged and, without watching if he was following or not, began to go up to my room. I heard steps behind me so… I guess he was following after all.

When I enter my bedroom… it was a mess. My clothes from earlier from downstairs were spread all over the room, as I hadn't bothered to tidy it up at all. Too bad, I thought, rubbing my nose.

Amusingly enough (or not), it's only when Sasuke closed the door behind me that it suddenly occurred to me. The total awkwardness of the situation. Maybe making him suffer by forcing him to come with me to my room was fun as long as he was the only _one_ to suffer. But what was I supposed to do, right now? I didn't really picture myself saying something like 'So, you wanna play God of war? 'Cause I've got the number 3 which just rocks and-'

Naah. I couldn't. This situation was just too fucked-up.

I turned to the Raven Devil himself and began opening my mouth to – well, to say what, I didn't even know – only to have it closed the second after. I don't know… it just, sort of took my breath away.

Sasuke was standing in front of a stuff-covered cabinet, staring hard at something. His black soft bangs were brushing against his porcelain skin, his pinky lips opened in an 'O' shape. He wasn't glaring, he wasn't looking bored, and he wasn't indifferent. I couldn't quite decipher his expression, but there was one for once. Halfway between wonder and something more complicated, akin to sadness, or maybe regret? It didn't seem really plausible. I glanced nearby him to see what the object of his attention was… and then my blood froze into my veins.

Oh God, no.

I swallowed hard as I looked at the ancient photo of the two of us, standing proudly in the mess of everything I usually threw on there. Something fluttered in my stomach, and I didn't know if it was from the nervousness caused by the fact that the photo was the only thing still standing on the top of the cabinet as if I took care of it every day, or if it was solely from the sort of fascinated look on Sasuke's face.

It seemed I was the one fascinated.

The photo had been taken in the middle of our relationship's lifetime. I was behind Sasuke on it, grinning mischievously at the camera. He had his chin up, face half-hidden into the collar of my shirt, half-looking at me with a smile, a genuine smile, totally ignoring the camera's lens.

We seemed happy.

"Umm… So you…"

I trailed off. I had no idea of what to say in such a situation.

Sasuke looked up, gazing directly into my eyes. My breath was blocked in my lungs. Something was tearing him, and I couldn't even begin to understand what.

He straightened.

"What are you looking at, dobe?"

And there it began again. When he was uncomfortable in a situation for one reason or another, he hid it under a harsh mask of insults. This side of him always rubbed me off the wrong way. So I don't know what it was exactly, maybe this tense silence or the added stress of the day, or hell, maybe it was this weird brown mixture, but something inside me snapped.

And it went on from there.

"I'm looking at you, princess", I mocked.

It did the trick. In one instant, he full-faced me, glowering hard.

"Stop looking then. Or I might cut you so deep that you'll have a vagina."

I chuckled coldly, leaning back on the wall as I crossed my arm over my chest. There was a time, I would have laughed good-humoredly, and teased him about this sentence. Sasuke always had the habit of making weird threats, something that amused me greatly. Now, I just caught on the bad part of this threat.

"Is that it? Maybe you'll like me more, then. I'm under the assumption that transvestites are more of your taste."

It was a low blow, and I knew it. But fuck it if it didn't make me high on clouds level to see his teeth clenching.

"Naruto, stop it."

I didn't.

"Maybe I should let my hair grow at waist-length too", I mused, false-amusedly. "Or wear make-up. I never paid attention, does he wear make-up too?"

Sasuke was not laughing. He was scowling, and I smirked arrogantly at him.

"What? Is that shame I can feel coming in waves from you?"

I planted my eyes firmly and smugly into his.

That's when I understood that, maybe, I shouldn't have added the last part. Because I suddenly had the impression to lose the upper hand. The constipate expression Sasuke was wearing (and fuck, why did he still looked good when looking constipate?) changed into a smirk, as he made a step in my direction. I knew this face, and it was not a good sign at all. At least for me.

"You never got over it, did you?" he asked, as provocative as he could manage whilst he took another step. "Poor, sad Naruto, who can't even recover from a little break-up."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

He smacked his lips together, and it seemed like I never had really met his sadistic side until now.

"Why, I thought you wanted to talk?"

I was starting to lose my cool.

"I said shut up."

Another step.

"It killed you, didn't it?"

He was now only a few inches away from me, and using the grave tone of his voice. He leaned forward, and I realized it had been months since we had last been that close.

"That, maybe, I could prefer someone over you", he continued, half-whispering onto my neck. I had to suppress a shiver, closing my eyes difficultly.

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head, trying to regain control of the situation. "So you finally admit it, huh? Ironic, since you've been refusing to do so for four months now."

He retreated a bit, plunging his two black orbs into my blue one with a disgusted glint in them.

"I admit nothing", he spoke icily, with a tightened jaw. "But you wouldn't accept that, ne, Naruto?"

I blinked hard. Then, it was my turn to take a step forward, which made him recoiled by instinct.

"You think you have so much power over me, eh?" I asked dangerously, advancing a bit.

Sasuke saw it too late, and I just had the time to slip my arms around his waist quickly before he could pull out, as I pressed my torso against his. I leaned over his white, white ear, breathing his so particular scent.

"That you're so irreplaceable?"

He was frozen, as I felt him gasp against me. I smirked.

"See that? I feel absolutely. _Nothing. _For_ you._"

And for my defense, at this precise second, I really thought I didn't.

"And I wonder if I really did one day."

_That_ was a lie. But he didn't need to know that, as his body tensed against mine.

When I then tried to withdraw, thinking I had made my point, Sasuke brutally pushed me back, making me crash on the wall. I couldn't even begin to think about an appropriate reply – an insult would have been great – that it was his turn to pin me to the wall, with this freaking impressive rapidity that characterized him. It was not subtle provocation this time, no, it was plain brutality. No one would have thought that such a small, petite body could have had that much strength.

He stuck up against me, probably on his tip-toes to reach my ear.

"Two can play this game, Naruto", he whispered, flushed against me. "Cause I sure don't feel anything either. The two of us together was just a joke."

My skin felt like it was on fire at the precise spot he was breathing on. His scent was filling in my nose, reminding me of hours of him being pressed against me, just like that, maybe less roughly. When he just moved back from a few inches, looking deep into my eyes, his gazes were so, so intense, flashing with a fury that reminded me strangely of _that_ night.

I had so much resentment against him.

I honestly don't know what took over me. Must have been the flooding memory, the recalling of thousands of moment with him, just him. The rage that animated both of us when we had to deal with each other. His red cheeks or our panting breaths. It must have been part of the reasons as to why I begin to lean forward, engulfed in the instant, seeing nothing but him.

_And his pinky soft lips._

Unfortunately – or fortunately, I don't know – the door was opened at this exact moment.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:**So, I was thinking about doing some Sasuke's point of view in the near future. How would that sound? Mmm... I don't really know. Yeah, I'll probably do it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_..._

**A/N:**_ Heyya. (: So. Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait, but I had trouble with my laptop and bla-bla-bla... I couldn't really write anything during two weeks and I was a little lost in what I wanted to do after that. But here I am! This chapter is therefore a bit longer - is it good? bad? I dunno. As usual, thanks for the reviews, they really keep me motivated and it's great to get a feedack, so thanks :D_

_..._

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

_"What the fuck, teme? You can't say things like that", Naruto whispered harshly, glaring furiously at his boyfriend/classmate. _

_Said-boyfriend/classmate was scowling, and visibly preferred to stay focus on the blackboard and the teacher speaking before it. It just made the blond angrier._

_"_'I was sick'_" Naruto continued with a ridicule mimic, making quotation marks with his fingers as he repeated what he had just heard. "Don't serve me this bullshit, for Christ's sake! Kiba saw you on the street with this she-male, and he said you looked perfectly fine!"_

_That seemed to catch Sasuke's attention, as he turned his head towards the blond with a glare of his own – much more impressive, thanks to years of practice._

_"I already told you not to call him that", he murmured back, just as heatedly. "Haku was bringing me my homework, seriously, my ho-me-work", he half-spelled out. "Do I have to report it back to you every time? Every time that I talk with someone who is _supposed_ to be my best friend?"_

_Naruto grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, before hiding better behind his pencil case when he saw that the teacher was looking into their direction, even if he knew that the poor man was too much of a daydreamer to see what was going right under his nose._

_"That's not what I'm saying", he muttered, still staring up front to avoid Sasuke's gazes. "What I mean is that, sometimes, I feel like you spend more time with him than you do with me." He took a deep breath, before finally letting himself explode. "For fuck's sake, Sasuke! You could have asked _me_ to bring you your homework! But nooo… you didn't, and you know why? Because I haven't been at your place, never ever! I haven't met your parents, and- and I don't even fucking know where you live! How is that normal, seriously? I'm _supposed_ to be your boyfriend!"_

_He hadn't realized it, but he was half-yelling now, and some of the rows before them had turned round to look at him curiously. Naruto felt his cheeks heating up a bit, but chose to ignore it. After all, the teacher was still engulfed in his lesson, lost in his own little world._

_He took a tentative glance on his left, only to see that Sasuke was frowning at his table._

_"Why are you bringing that up now?" he asked bitterly. "And I gotta point out that I haven't met your guardian either. Iruka, was it?"_

_It didn't disturb Naruto at all._

_"Yeah. So what?"_

_Sasuke glowered._

_"Don't play dumb with me, dobe", he said harshly. "I know you. It hadn't been a problem until now, so why. The. Fuck. Are you bothering me now?"_

_Naruto's lips became a thin, thin line._

_"", he muttered swiftly under his breath._

_"Dobe…" Sasuke trailed off threateningly._

_"I want you to stop hanging out with Haku!" Naruto finally burst out. "There, I said it!"_

_The brunet looked shocked, his black eyes widening comically._

_"Are you for real? Seriously?" When he saw the grave expression on his boyfriend face, he gaped, his left eyebrow twitching. _Keep cool, Sasuke._ "Naruto, what would you say if I told you to stop seeing the mutt, huh?"_

_"It's not the same!" the blonde stated stubbornly._

_"How come?"_

_"This is not the right question. The right question would be how come Haku has been at your place, when I don't even know __here it is located? How come he knew before me that you were sick? How come each time you're missing – which is reveling to be more and more often – I find out he was with you? Huh, how come?"_

_"Mr. Uzumaki, would you calm down, please?"_

_Both of the teens looked over to the front of the class, but their teacher had already resumed writing on the board._

_"Sorry", Naruto still stated out loud, before turning to Sasuke. The brunet gave him a very mean look._

_"You're being immature, now."_

_"So you don't deny it", Naruto automatically said, clenching one of his fist as he shook his head in amazement. "It is _so_ true. I knew it. This is ridiculous, why won't you-"_

_"I didn't say anything, Naruto, I didn't admit anything", the brunette snapped, getting animated too – something that was pretty out of character for him – although he was still whispering. "Damn it, stop putting words in my mouth!"_

_"I don't-"_

_The bell suddenly rang, cutting Naruto off, and the whole class began to move like a wave. Sasuke was one of them. He stood up, rotating a bit to full-face his seemingly pissed boyfriend. He was not impressed._

_"You know, for someone who spends his time speaking about trust, it's quite ironic. Three months, and you're still unable to trust me."_

_He took his bag and put it on his shoulder._

_"Grow up, Naruto. Then we'll speak."_

_Naruto watched as the brunet stormed off in his own prissy way – not quickly enough, however, that he didn't hear the blond yelling a 'Bastard!' after him._

* * *

Kakashi was standing in the doorway. His expression was unreadable.

There was a tense silence that lasted at least a good minute, before I suddenly realized the sort of compromising situation we were in. Without thinking – and Sasuke looked like he was too shocked to do anything anyway – I pushed him away from me, with a bit too much strength, maybe, for he fell onto the floor two feet away from me.

A loud BAM sorted me out of my trance, and I watched helplessly as Sasuke fell on his butt with a wince.

It surprised me a bit when I didn't hear any following giggles from Kakashi, and when I glanced up at him, hoping to see at least an amused smile, he was anything but that. In fact, he was staring at me, with a grave expression.

And then it was a certainty. He knew something.

His only visible icy blue eye trailed a bit to settle on Sasuke on the floor. His gazes hardened.

"I need to talk to you."

Sasuke's head rose up, and he glared as if saying '_you really think I'm in a state to talk?_'

"Now", Kakashi added, and it was one of the first times I heard him speak without any mischief. He then turned to me with a forced, but sweet smile – I could tell it was faked provided it didn't reach his still tense eye(s). "Naruto, can you leave the two of us alone, just for a moment please?"

I stared at him. Then at Sasuke on the floor, who was looking at his guardian gravely. O-kay.

I nodded soundlessly before exiting _my _room, like the good little soldier I was.

Fuck.

Now that I thought about it, it freaked me out a bit. My guardian's boyfriend was talking with my own ex-boyfriend and in my room at that. And why did Kakashi looked so serious…? It wasn't in his habits. And what were they talking about, huh? I paused. I hoped it wasn't about me. Was it? Really? And this look… Now I was sure that Kakashi knew about us. So why hadn't he said anything, ever? He didn't seem the type to be as discreet as… Well, Sasuke was discreet. Maybe he had taken it from Kakashi. Could it even be possible?

"Naruto?"

I froze when I heard Iruka, as he stood in front of me, two glasses in hands. I hadn't even realized that I had gone down the stairs.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Fuck, I _did _squeak. The emotion of the moment, probably.

"You're here. Kakashi's upstairs?" he asked, frowning a bit.

I nodded, before narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah. What happened? He seemed… weird."

Weirder than usual, I meant.

Iruka walked in the kitchen's direction, making a sign for me to follow him. "I don't really know", he said in a tone implying that in fact, he did know. "We were here, talking" – more like making out like teenagers – "and Kakashi received a call. He seemed a bit angry afterward, and then he said he had to talk to Sasuke and well… he began running upstairs."

A call? What call? Did Sasuke really have troubles?

And why the fuck did I care so much?

…

Silly me.

Iruka stopped in his tracks as he was putting the glasses in the washing machine.

"Speaking about that- Everything's fine with Sasuke? We heard quite the riot up there."

I tried not to blush as I thought about Sasuke pushing me violently against the wall. "Yeah, it's… fine."

"Good", 'Ruka approved. "I'm sure you two would make great friends. After all, you've got a lot in common. "

I sat on one of the stools and raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I was not convinced. Not at all.

"Yeah, I mean, with the childhood you had. You know, Sasuke's one wasn't so bright either. You two could relate to each other."

I straightened, frozen on my spot. Was it _the_ moment. Would I finally…?

I _really_ tried not to sound too interested. But – surprise, surprise – I failed.

"Really? What happened to him?" I asked feinting innocence, but it seemed I couldn't bring myself to stop once I had started. The questions were just leaving my mouth without my consent. "And why is he in Kakashi's care in the first place? Dis he know Kakashi before that? And where are his parents? Are they dead? Both of them? And does he have siblings… or something? And-"

A hand was suddenly on my mouth, shutting me up.

"Oh-oh", Iruka chuckled. "Don't go so fast. And, well, I think that it's something you should talk about with Sasuke. Like I said, you two have a lot in common, and you could… mm, share your experiences. You know, talk about it…"

Really? He had lived something similar to me? I kind of doubted that. After all, there was a reason I didn't talk to him about my past. Maybe… maybe it was the reason he never talked to me about his parents either… But. No, no-no, it was waaay too easy. I couldn't let it go just like that; I had a reason to hate this fucker. Just had to remind myself of it.

The second part of the phrase abruptly occurred to me. I turned an unfriendly glance towards my guardian.

"I don't need to talk to someone about it, 'Ruka. Don't even think about it."

"But Naruto, you _never_ talk about it and-"

"Wrong!" I almost yelled, very touchy on the subject. "Gaara knows", I added, adopting a more quiet voice. "And you. You know too."

"Yes, but-"

A door suddenly slammed – most likely _my_ bedroom's door, damn it – and sounds of someone running down the stairs cut Iruka off. Others steps followed the first ones, and voices began to vociferate against each other.

I turned to Iruka, and he shrugged in an I-don't-understand fashion, looking concerned.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Kakashi shouted loudly, so much that his voice managed to reach us in the kitchen.

I straightened.

I couldn't quite make out what Sasuke was answering back, so I tried to walk up to the kitchen's door for a better chance to understand. And I would have succeeded, had it not been for Iruka's infamous glare and his hand on my shoulder preventing me from doing it.

"When will you understand that I'm not a FUCKING CHILD ANYMORE?" Sasuke exploded, yelling so clearly that I could perfectly hear him, eventually.

Those who said that the only one able to get Sasuke riled up like that was me were finally wrong. Kakashi visibly had a great technique too.

"You're ALWAYS on my back, you IRRESPONSIBLE BASTARD!"

Iruka and I exchanged a look, and I could perfectly work out what his watchful eyes were trying to say; '_Don't you ever dare speak to me like that_'. I answered with a cringe of my own. _'I'm not that stupid, and I know you…_' Hum.

"Yeah, of course, but actions speak FUCKING louder than words, huh, Sasuke-GENIUS?" Kakashi shouted right back at, well, Sasuke, and I could see by 'Ruka's expression that even him must had not hear him speak like that to anyone before. Kakashi didn't look like the type of guy to get worked up over nothing. Hell, I didn't even know that anger was something he could possibly express. He didn't seem like the type to swear either.

Seriously, what the fuck was happening there…? I badly needed to steal that phone to see who had called. How two of the most calm and composed persons I knew could become so-

"**_FUCK_**. YOU" were the last words we could interpret as another door slammed shut – probably the front door this time – making even more noise than the first.

Five minutes of plain silence – I couldn't even say a word – later, Kakashi disembarked in the kitchen, looking angry behind his tranquil-fragilely-composed mask. Was it running in the family too, never showing his emotions? Any ways, Sasuke was ten times better than his guardian at it. Because you could tell in one glance that the guy was troubled.

He leaned against the fridge, under our expectant gazes.

"Sasuke says bye", he offered as an explanation.

Oh.

* * *

"And then, she was like, _'oh, you're kidding me Kiba-san_' and I was like _'not at all, babe_' and I mean, she soooo bought it. She was that close to undress in front of me, but you know me, dude. I'm a gentleman. So I said _'maybe I can do it for you_', he, he. And then she was like- Hey, buddy, why am I under the impression that you're not listening to me at all?"

I opened my locker with a smirk.

"Oh? That's really what she said, _Kiba-san_?" I asked back in a mock-indulgent tone.

"NO", he said, widening his eyes like a ghost – probably to, cough, cough, scare me to death. Wasn't really working. "She said she wanted to see my six packs abs, first."

I snorted, trying to stifle the chuckles that were coming from the bottom of my throat.

"You must have been pretty embarrassed, then."

Kiba's face twisted into a weird confused grimace, one which implied that he didn't understand me at all. Puzzled, he hummed dismissingly.

"And, mmm… why is that?"

I opened my bag, shrugging good-naturally.

"Well, you didn't have anything to show her. Apart for your lifebuoy, I mean."

"My lifebuoy?"

I sighed, feinting sadness. I leaned toward him, and half-whispered the answer of his question in his ear, as if I was making some kind of confidence.

"Yeah, your belly fat, if you prefer."

Five seconds of pure silence passed, during which my words seemed to register to him.

"You bastard!"

I guess the harsh punch in the shoulder was the special adding to his answer. Too original for his own good, this boy was. (Says Yoda.) I massaged the spot he hit with a girly whine.

"God, babe, don't hurt me like that!"

"Naruto", he warned between his clenched teeth.

I shook my head effeminately.

"I said hitting and BDSM were okay, but as long as it stays_ in the bedroom_."

The face he made was priceless. It was between disgusted, unbelievable and do-I-really-know-him-coz-if-I-did-I-sure-as-hell-don't-anymore. I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst out laughing.

"Seriously, man!" he pleaded, but there was still a shocked side added to it.

I wiped tears off my eyes, still chuckling. I spared him an amused glance, before laughing again.

"Seriously, man." I repeated as I put my folders in the locker, trying to steady my voice. "Nah, but do you really expect me to believe one word of your rambling shit? The only person I know who would willingly add a suffix to your name is Hinata. And I'm pretty sure she wasn't with you last night, _Kiba-san_. Even then, you wouldn't do anything 'cause you're too much of a c-o-w-a-r-d to talk to her without blushing like the horny schoolgirl you are."

I looked up thoughtfully. 'Horny schoolgirl'. Now, _that_ was a cool expression! Next time Gaara would piss the shit out of me, I'd used it. To, you know, help him learn his place. He, he, but I was diabolic, wasn't I? I paused. Maybe I didn't really want to do that to Gaara, 'cause, well, he could beat the shit out of me, too. Never forget that, nuh-uh. Speaking of Gaara, I needed to talk to him-

"And it's not like you can talk, huh, because you're such a-"

"Hey, dog-breath", I cut him off in his little babbling, closing my locker. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gaara is, would you?"

Talk about random.

Kiba raised his arms in the air dramatically.

"You weren't listening to me again", he cried out. "What did I do to deserve such a bad best friend?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

I distractedly searched in the hallway crowd for a flash of red hair. Damn it, I hoped he wasn't with the weirdo- hum… Neji, again. If that was the case, I would never succeed in talking to him calmly and away from _everyone _(especially his boyfriend – god, they were always together).

"Pshh, you're really unresponsive", Kiba said, waving his tanned hand in front of my eyes. I didn't react. "Dude, I have to say, you suck."

I traded my vision of the hall to concentrate on Kiba. I gave him a suggestive look, licking my bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, smirking.

"Indeed, it happened", I purred. "Though, I prefer to be the one _being_ sucked."

"Out of my sight!" Kiba screamed, shoving me out of his way. "Out of my sight! You're the devil!"

I laughed, starting to walk down the hallway.

"See you at lunch!" I yelled after him over my shoulder between two snickers.

Now, on with Gaara's hunt. I was hungry, and my stomach wasn't going to wait very long.

* * *

"He's a jerk. An asshole. A smartass. A bastard. A fucking teme. A motherfucker. A stuck-up whore. An icy bitch. A-"

"I think I get your point", Gaara calmly said, biting on his sandwich.

I ignored him, and kept on finding more insults.

"The Devil's spawn. A shitty nerd. An inconsequent-"

"You really know a word that long?"

"-son of a bitch. A snobby slut. A useless ex-boyfriend. A foolish-"

Finally, it was Gaara who had found me – apparently Kiba told him I was looking for his mental ass, (for once the guy did something useful) – and he managed to find me in an empty classroom. What I was doing there, and why I was looking for him there, I didn't even know. Didn't want to know. However, Kind-Gaara had bought me lunch. 'I'm being nice', he had said with a weird smile that made me wonder if the meal wasn't poisoned. I didn't care. Now, we were sitting on the stairs in front of the main building of the High school, because Mister G liked to smoke at the same time he was eating.

Nevertheless, the combination of the two didn't help his odd changing mood, seeing as he interrupted me oh-so-impolitely.

"Look, Naruto, I didn't ditch my gorgeous boyfriend and his promises of good times to come for your whimpering stupidities. So _why_ am I here?"

Did you believe that guy?

"Rude of you to interrupt me", I huffed, waving a dismissing hand in front of me. "_Because_ if you had let me continue, you would have known that I was leading to… that. Ta-daa!"

"That? Ta-daa?"

I glowered at my supposedly close friend and his sarcastic voice. Did he get off on bothering me and my enthusiasm? Psshht, killjoy.

"That!" I emphasized, proud of me. "The introduction of my new great plan!"

I looked happily at my two open hands with a bright smile, breathing almost heavily. Then, I saw some move on my left.

"Wait up, waaait!" I screamed when Gaara looked like he was getting up. "Fuck, you just can't stay in place, huh?"

A very mean look was sent my way. I shuddered.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Right. Whatever. So, as I was saying, I need you to become part of my great plan."

"What plan?"

Talk about perplexity.

"My how-to-take-The-Bastard-(with-a-majuscule)-down plan", I explained, nodding knowingly, and ignoring his piercing eyes boring into my skull at the same time.

He sighed.

"Naruto, I thought you were above that. That, you know, you were _mature_."

What was it with people and being mature? Those (evil) people, who pissed other (nice) people with this shit, were guys who, once they would be adults, would lose their child-soul, I tell you. And no one would want that, nuh-uh. Calmly, I patted Gaara on the back with compassion.

"_This_… is crap." And he had to understand that. "The whole mature-bullshit. I tried to be mature once, and it resulted in a bruised back and some weird shit emotions coming to the surface. I'm done with maturity – and stop giving me that look, I _do_ know that word."

Gaara smirked at me, his non-existent eyebrows rising with disbelief. I should have been offended at the gesture, but I shrugged it off.

"The thing is", I resumed, giving him a pointed look, "I think I've been too mature for the past months" – insert a fucking _impolite_ Gaara-snort here – "and now, I'm going to play just like the others. And trust me, it won't be pretty. The bastard tried to screw me over? I will-"

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over._"

I paused, narrowing my eyes. And resumed.

"-I will take him down and _he_ will the one to wonder how I can be like I am – if that makes sense-"

"_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_."

I clenched my teeth, but kept going.

"-and I will be the one with the smug expression and the raising eyebrow – I'll have to work that, now that I think about it – and the one who goes totally Hulk-angry-like at his house to make him wonder _all night long_ what could have possibly happened to me to get in a state like that-"

"_But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say."_

Calm down, Naruto.

"-AND he will be the one to come to school with a long, long face that will make all of his snobby friends ask 'oh my, what happened to you ?' because he had kept his eyes open for days and nights thinking about us and-"

"_You said that you could let it go, and that I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to knoooow._"

I turned to Gaara, my finger pointing accusingly at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Gaara grinned like a maniac, widening his eyes as much as humanly possible. And he kept singing.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing!_"

"GAARA!"

"_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STOOP SO LOW!"_

In the end, I threw myself at him, lose my sandwich, managed to punch myself in an attempt to punch him, and was very, very red. Just like his hair.

* * *

"Right. Now that you calmed down, you're gonna explain yourself." Pause. "_Calmly_", Gaara added, glancing from the corner of his eyes at my angry face.

I was positively sure that, if by some chances, my own blue eyeballs were to be guns, the weirdo next to me would be dead. Gaara, however, didn't look scared at all. I blame his entire family for that. They were so terrifying themselves that Gaara couldn't be impressed by anything else. Hell, even his grand-mother was scary.

But. Anyway.

How could he tell me to calm down, when he was the one to crack up and lose it? Now that I was thinking about it, Gaara was singing quite frequently nowadays.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Do you like to sing?"

If he was surprised, he didn't show it one bit. He merely raised his eyebrows.

"This is your explanation?"

Fucker.

"Whatever", I muttered, looking sideway. I sighed, trying to regain my enthusiasm. "Anyway. Where was I, before you went all crazy-like? The Bastard, right. So, I made up this whole new plan, and it consists in finding some good info against him, and then make him suffer. How does that sound?"

"Stupid", he shrugged indifferently. "But I think you didn't have to ask for my opinion to know that."

I rolled my eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question", I said dryly.

"Uh-huh. And what did you need me for?"

I had the decency to blush a bit. By reflex – and because I didn't really know what to do with my hands – I steal his cigarette from Gaara's fingers, and took it to my mouth. I inhaled a long drag, looking for the relaxing sensation. I didn't really smoke, usually, but I always thought I looked cool doing it.

"I, um… Well, I thought I could begin my information-gathering with you."

The redhead smirked at me, taking his cigarette back.

"Define 'information-gathering'."

I bit on my lower lip.

"Look, all jokes apart, I need you to… be truthful with me. I want to know if… Well." I laughed nervously, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, what is the problem with Sasuke?"

Red brows furrowed. He stiffened.

"What are you talking about, exactly?"

"I'm talking about all the weird hints life keeps throwing at me. You said Neji needed to help him, the teme himself threw a fit at my house, I heard he had a tough childhood – about which I know nothing, I must remind you – and… I'm not as dumb as everybody would like to believe. I know something's wrong. And I'm tired of this. I've been up all night worrying about the bastard, and I can't help thinking that I- that I've always been a mere toy in his hands. And it's like, I'm fed up. And now, I want answers. _Real_ answers."

I found my little speech to be very touching and, therefore, I could have imagined a lot of different reactions, coming from Gaara. Sadness, compassion, sadistic joy at my misfortune… as I said, lots of different reactions. However, the immediate cold hardening of his bright green eyes took me off guard, and made my blood froze. I knew that Gaara appeared frightening in other people's eyes, but I never had one of his glare directed at me like that. He took a long drag, staring at me, before shaking his head and throwing his cigarette on the ground.

He stood up.

"I've known you for a long time, Naruto", he said, voice void of any amusement. "I know you are a lot of things, but I never pegged you as a victim. You know what? It's with you that I'm fed-up. You keep talking about 'the bastard' and 'the teme', but maybe I don't care. No, in fact, you can be sure that I don't care. I don't like you whining like a bitch. 'Sasuke did that', 'Sasuke said that', and 'he's such a bastard'. Fuck Naruto, for me, you're just as responsible for your disastrous relationship as him. If not more."

I sat there, gaping stupidly.

What…?

"Now, I'm sorry for being harsh, but it's the way things are. You want answers? Go ask him, instead of playing around, whimpering over your 'fate' and shit."

"But I-"

A hand on my shoulder made me shut up.

"No. You know I'm right." Gaara's features softened, and his lips curled up a bit. "You also know that I love you. And I would do anything for you. But listening to you pleasing yourself with bullshit? Nah, you would hate it if I was like that."

He patted my cheek non-too-gently.

"You-"

"Tu-tut", he shook his head patronizingly. "Don't say anything."

I looked at him, a bit flabbergasted. He winked at me.

"Now, as I said, I have a gorgeous boyfriend to find to do some make out or whatever. So see you, Blondie."

Gaara then left me here, turning on his heels and walking off as he sang along.

"_You didn't have to cut me off…"_

I was shocked.

"Horny schoolgirl", I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"And then, he had the audacity to say I was as guilty as him! Can you believe that?"

"Naruto, you're overreacting."

"I'mch sho nautch", I tried to say, swallowing the pasta sliding off my face. I know, I know, I had already eaten a sandwich but. Do I have to remind you what happened to it, huh? I fucking knew it.

Sakura shoved one of the industrial napkins right on my face, half-choking me. I glowered at her; and she glared right back.

"You're dirty, you dumbass. And don't talk with your mouth full."

I guess I got that part, thanks to the napkin.

"Whatchever", I spat out. I took a sip of water to help me swallow the rest, and turned to the other. "Right, so where was I? Okay, so I'm starting a not-talking-to-Gaara-for-a-month club, and all of you are already first-class members! How great is that, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed a "troublesome" which obtained him another glare from me. Disdainfully, I made a dismissing gesture with my hand and turned to the _other_ other.

"Look, Blondie", Ino said, seemingly bored. "You try to start this fucking joke of a club every other week, each time Gaara tell you something that you don't wanna hear. Hell, we already had this conversation last time. So please, shut your mouth, clean it up with the damn napkin, and let us talk about something else."

I gaped at her, mouth hanging open in evident – overacted – shocked. Just to have it shut by a pretty violent hand two seconds later.

"Naruto, no one want to know what is in your mouth", Sakura chided me.

I growled, sending her a nasty look, and received a punch in the arm –not a light one either. I decided to take my distance from her and dropped my head on the table.

"No one wanna listen to me", I complained, feeling like a child.

Right at my left, Hinata patted me awkwardly on the back, and we exchange smiles – shy on her part, and cool on mine. In front of me, Kiba gave me an unfriendly look. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, mouthing a 'Jealous?' at him.

Observing the exchange from her seat, Ino shook her head with a smirk. "Cute."

"Ne, do you know the teacher – Mr. Momochi?" Sakura suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

"You mean the gorilla?"

Ino glared at Kiba, and cleared her throat.

"I think he's sexy", she said haughtily, turning to the bubble-gum head. "Very tall and… those muscles, mmm. I wouldn't mind going to PE anymore if he was our teacher."

Lee, who was a bit out-of-it since the beginning of the conversation, suddenly rose up from his seat, his eyes wide.

"Ino-chan? Are you saying that you don't like Mr. Maito?"

A weirded out expression came upon the blonde's face, probably surprised by Lee's scrappy voice. The poor boy looked hurt, and I smirked when I saw Ino abdicate, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare", she said between her teeth. "After all, Gaï is very… charismatic. In his own way."

Kiba tried to cover his snickers with coughs.

"In his own way", he repeated with a smug smirk.

It still had the expected effect on Lee, who seemed reassured a bit, and plunged again in his contemplation of… the table (?) wearing his usual grin. I shrugged it off. He was always odd… in his own way too.

"Anyway, what about Mr. Momochi?"

Sakura leaned forward, with a sweet smile that was just screaming 'gossip time!'.

"Well, I heard that he has been suspended. They – they being the school administration – even summoned a commission to talk about what they should do about him. Rumors are that he, you know, had a _relationship_ with a student."

That caught my attention.

"Did they say with whom?"

She shook her head. "Nuh. But could you imagine that, seriously? It's gross."

"Yeah, imagined it was someone else. Orochimaru, for example."

"Buuurk."

"I think it's sexy", Ino pointed out over the others' voices. "But I take it, it's a bit weird too." She scratched her nose, seemingly puzzled. "I mean, I've always pegged him as a gay."

Sakura giggled.

"Maybe the student is a boy, then", she replied, and Ino's feature brightened with excitation.

"So cute", she sighed happily.

"Troublesome."

"Youthful love!"

"I don't think he's gay", Kiba protested. "Otherwise, it would mean that we are, like, surrounded by gay people."

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata objected.

"Thanks, dude" I deadpanned. "I'm half-gay, duh."

"My point exactly."

"You fucker!"

I tried to kick him under the table, but he backed away on his chair, laughing out loud. I stick my tongue out and got punch by Sakura, as dog-breath himself was punched by Ino.

"OUCH!"

"The fuck!"

"Stop being so childish."

We shared a look over the table, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. Kiba growled, apparently taking the lead.

"Would you stop hitting us every fucking time-"

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" someone screamed, cutting him off.

I straightened and looked around, seeing everybody and everyone standing up to see what the fuss was about. It seemed to come from the cafeteria's entrance, where many people were gathered in a big group, cheering like madmen and yelling incomprehensible things over and over. A loud, metallic 'thud!' was heard even in the general disturbance, and I guessed that someone had been pushed violently onto the lockers, that were just on the other side of the wall.

I glanced over the table to meet Kiba's eyes, and we smirked knowingly at each other before loudly standing up too, ignoring the vague protests of the girls. (Screw them). We took off toward the ostensible battle, and Kiba yelled some 'FIGHT! FIGHT!' wildly, making the unconvinced people get on their feet too. I grinned as we reached the group, and tried to break through the mass of people gathered there.

Between the heads of other students, I could only see that we were all standing in circle around two guys. One seemed to be above the other, straddling him, and he was beating the shit out of him. I vaguely heard a 'someone separate them!' and some 'oh my God' along a 'he's gonna kill him'. I narrowed my eyes, trying to identify the black-haired guy, when the other boy suddenly pushed him away roughly. In two seconds, they were on each other again, trying to throw punches and kicks at the other. One fall again, and the second-

"Humph!"

I let out a big groan when Kiba, appearing excitedly behind me, pushed me violently forward, making me embarked three other people in my fall. I cringed before hitting the floor, a heavy body falling over me and pinning me on the tile of the corridor.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" a voice loudly yelled, and I recognized it as Tsunade's.

I groaned again when the guy above me tried to get up, crushing me under his weight.

"GO TO CLASS, ALL OF YOU!" The yelling kept going. "OR IT'S GONNA BE DETENTION! NOW!"

The more-than-simple-background-noise began to father a bit, even if it was still present. I sat up, massaging my head, when I saw Tsunade walking right past me. That's when I realized that the two fighters hadn't stop beating each other yet.

I got up, helping one of the boys I had bring down with me in the first place.

"Sorry man", I said absentmindedly, trying to see over some student's shoulder what was happening.

Hell, they had brought the head-master for a little fight?

"Uchiha, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Tsunade asked in an icy voice.

God.

I froze. Completely and utterly.

Without thinking, I pushed the guy blocking my view on the left a bit roughly, trying to see if I had heard right or not, only to find Tsunade, pinning the black-haired guy on the locker.

I couldn't move.

Sasuke and she were staring hard at each other, as if attempting to determine what the other was thinking. But that wasn't what was shocking me. Don't take me wrong, I had my share of fights with Sasuke, and it often involved fists. But his face was just so… His left brow was split opened in a little flow of blood, and his left cheeks had cuts on it, probably where the skin exploded under the other's fist's impact. Even his lips were swollen, also bleeding, the harsh color contrasting with the paleness of his now bluing skin.

The pang of horror that took over my stomach was very real, and I made an unconscious step in his direction.

The sudden movement got me noticed, because he abruptly turned his head, and his eyes plunged into mine.

His two black orbs hardened. And I saw hatred, in there. So much hatred, that I was on the verge of boiling out, almost crying. (Almost, because I was still a manly man.) I recoiled, wondering what I could have done to became the target of such a glare.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade shouted to get his attention, making him stiffened.

He kept looking at me, however, and his face became more emotionless as the seconds passed. I was transfixed. Tsunade pushed him on the corridor.

"In my office, now!"

Without looking at anyone but the floor, Sasuke walked off. Every student still here, still looking, stepped aside when he passed between them.

"Are you okay?"

I turned round again, to see the old hag leaning toward the other boy. I felt someone's hand on my shirt, trying to pull me back, and understood it was Kiba. I vaguely put his hand off, and craned forward to see better who could have been able to get Sasuke into a fight and-

Oh, fuck.

Comprehension dawned on me. I rapidly understood the precedent look of hatred on Sasuke's face.

Because, just next to Tsunade's blonde head, looking beat-up, but just like his usual-cocky-self nonetheless, was standing Sai.

Our eyes met. He smirked in recognition.

I swallowed... and then faked a small smile.

What else could I have done, seriously?

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I didn't do any Sasuke point of view ; you guys convinced me not to do it, and I agree it will be simpler to stick with Naruto. Whatever. Action will be more present in future chapters :) Hope you enjoyed though (;_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

_"Holidays are coming up! And I" – the blond teenager pointed proudly at his torso – "wanna spend it with" – he then pointed at the other boy with a smirk – "you! He-he!"_

_Sasuke closed his locker before leaning on the wall, smiling a little. He crossed his arms over his chest, and raised a gently mocking eyebrow, pulling this arrogant face that usually gained him a lot of admirers. _

_"Really?" he asked softly, albeit teasingly, making a step toward his boyfriend._

_The smile on Naruto's face widened, if that was even possible._

_"Really", he confirmed, wagging his head, and sliding his arms easily around the other's waist. "And I'm warning you, I __won't take no for an answer."_

_Sasuke got on his tiptoes, trying to match his lover's height, and with the ease created by the habitude, put his own hands around the tanned neck. He hummed a bit, taking the time to enjoy the little moment of tenderness, the first since the beginning of the week – and this was Friday. The two boys stared longingly at each other, and Sasuke showed his straight, white teeth in another smile. _

_"I don't intend to say no."_

_He could make out every single riddle in the corner of Naruto's eyes as the blond smiled back. The latter stuck his forehead to the paler one, inches away from the pinky mouth._

_"Great", he whispered. "Because I'm keeping you with me." He then bent forward, tilting his head a little on the left._

_Just as their lips were going to touch though, a sniveling voice made them freeze._

_"Sasu-chaaan" it whined dramatically. "Sasu-chan, I need you!"_

_Sasuke straightened, and he saw his boyfriend's shoulders tensing as he took a step back, separating them. Blue eyes plunged gravely into his, clearly trying to pass the message of what he thought about the interruption. The brunet sighed. It wasn't like he had the choice._

_"Yeah, Suigetsu?"_

_The aquamarine boy came up from behind him, and threw his arms over the smaller one, beginning to talk about some __futile problems. _

_"Karin said mean things about me, amongst which she mentioned that I was a shrimp! A shrimp, can you believe that? And she even tried to kick my ass, the fugly witch, but I-"_

_Sasuke didn't budge one bit under the assault, and kept staring at the now annoyed-looking blond. He raised his head flippantly on the left, sighing again._

_"Suigetsu?" he asked, effectively interrupting the water-loving boy in his rambling. "Could you come back lat-" He saw a warning look passing in the eyes of the blonde and bit on his tongue. "-let the two of us alone, I meant. Please", he added._

_A little pause, during which a coming-from-nowhere tension grew thicker and thicker, was heard. Then, the white-haired boy snorted._

_"Oh, I see. It's because of Dumbie, right?"_

_"Hey, I'm right here", Naruto protested between clenched teeth._

_Suigetsu ignored him. _

_"Pshh, you should just break up, Sasu-chan. I swear, you're much more fun when Dumbie's not around. Take the beginning of this week, for example, it was so cool when you two were angry and you-"_

_"Suigetsu."_

_"'Kay, 'kay, I'll stop. But ya know I'm right", he declared, nodding fervently with a hand on his heart, before planting a big wet kiss on Sasuke's cheeks. It made the pale boy cringe and Naruto's eyes throwing flames. "See ya, Sasu-chan. You too, Dumbie."_

_Suigetsu then left, swiftly patting Naruto's shoulder as he passed at his level. The latter shook his head in amazement. _

_"And _I'm_ the one exaggerating?" he asked, flabbergasted, pointing his thumb to where Suigetsu had disappeared._

_The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, we're not having this conversation again."_

_Said-blond tsked, looking bitterly on the left. "Suuure. As usual."_

_Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing you will admit", Naruto answered, hissing, his behavior changing radically from just a little moment ago. "Whatever, I'm off. I had a project to finish with Sai, anyway."_

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and his aura became in the space of three seconds a lot more threatening. "What the fuck are you still doing with that creep? You told me you didn't have to see him again!"_

_Usually, Naruto would have found that jealous attitude really, really cute. For him, it was proof that Sasuke, in spite of __what his friends always told him, cared a lot and, well, loved him. But right now, he was unnerved because of Suigetsu's appearance, and this little fit Sasuke was throwing was, in his eyes, pure hypocrisy. So he snapped._

_"Well, I lied. What's the problem anyway? You said Haku was absolutely not in love with you and that I had to deal with that and my insecurities for they were all unfounded. Well, you know what? I'm telling you exactly the same."_

_Sasuke's hand suddenly grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt, pulling the blond closer. _

_"Would you stop throwing that shit at me every time we're arguing? Because I'm becoming sick of it. Plus, I've never seen Haku as touchy-feely as your weirdo is with you."_

_"It's because you don't see how close you two are. And Sai isn't like that, he call me dickless for Christ-sake! You don't get into someone's pants by insulting them!"_

_"You got into mine calling me a bastard."_

_Naruto's eyes congealed into an icy blue._

_"And I sometimes wonder why I ever tried to do that."_

_The brunet immediately stiffened, and took his hands off of Naruto's t-shirt._

_"Screw you, Uzumaki."_

* * *

Sai was pale, he had black hair, and black eyes.

In the eyes of a lot of people, he was the exact replica of Sasuke, or his long-lost twin. But I could testify, on whatever you wanted that they were nothing alike.

Take their hair, for example. Sasuke had very stylish, recognizable hair. When we first met, he had qualified me as an 'ignorant idiotic blonde of a dobe' because I had said it looked like… a duck butt. Which was still very true. He also had this bluish tint to it, which appeared under particular lightening or when his head tilted to a certain angle. Sai's were black, a bit grayish maybe, and a lot shorter.

And their eyes. Sai's eyes were black, sure, but you could tell that there was always a little something in them – something hypocritical. I couldn't understand why, but I always had a disagreeable impression of falseness when looking into his eyeballs. And where they were two plain spheres of black, Sasuke's eyes were huge enigmas. Two obsidian orbs, which would never reflect anything of what he was thinking. Sometimes, there was a hint of emotion, an emotion you would try to catch, to keep with you. And sometimes, they flickered of red, when he was enraged. For my part, I had seen this shade a lot more times than I could count. But, sometimes, they would warm up to you. They would stay those endless pools of darkness, but tender, and kind. And you would find yourself melting.

There were other differences, of course. Sasuke's milky, porcelain skin had nothing to do with Sai's pale whiteness. But the main thing – their smile. A bright smile screaming of fakeness would never, in my eyes, look like the gentle curling up of Sasuke's pinky lips, the smile he reserved for some very special moments, moments when you felt you could die right there, just happy.

But I digressed.

When I first met Sai, I thought he was weird, but the kind of weird that made him cool. He was also very flirty – much more than I let Sasuke know back then. He had this tendency of letting his hands hang around my body, or more precisely my ass and my crotch. It wasn't very subtle, and it took me less than one hour in his company to understand that he wanted to sleep with me – another thing Sasuke didn't know at the time (but he suspected it. A lot.)

I'll admit it – it often reached a point where I would find myself not at ease at all. So why did I keep talking to him, huh?

…

Sue me.

I hung out with him because my pride was too big for my own good. And, uh, because it made Sasuke angry like nothing else. I thought it was only fair, since Haku was just like that too. I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine – and all that shit.

Whatever. The plan was stupid, and it fucked everything up. Well, in someone-whom-I-won't-name'spoint of view. We were already really mad at each other, at the time, and let's just say Sai had been the little fuel added to the fire. If you were to ask Sasuke, he would gladly (as gladly as one Uchiha bastard can be, anyway) tell you that Sai was **The** (with a majuscule, please) main reason for our final break up.

But if you were to listen to me, my awesomeness and my melodious voice-_which-only-speaks-the-truth, _you would come to know that it was before that. Loooong before that, in fact. (One day, to be precise.) Because, technically, I broke up with him before the Sai-problem. And, anyway, the Sai-problem was not mine, finally. And wanna know something else? I hadn't felt guilty one bit, after it. Nu-huh.

Or just one tiny bit. Really negligible, if you want my opinion.

All of this to explain that, no, Sai and Sasuke didn't really see eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean. Even I stayed away from the first one since the… thing that happened. I couldn't really say why, though. I just knew that it was no longer possible for me to keep my act on, and I just couldn't face the guy after it. Well, it did help that Sai went on a three-week trip, and that it gave me enough time to recompose myself, and to pretend nothing had ever happened.

And it worked – he had been back for three months, and we never crossed path since then. Yeah, I know, I avoided quite a lot of people nowadays… Part of my charm, maybe.

My point was that, seeing him there, looking as beat-up as Rocky Balboa at the end of a match he didn't win, was really weirding me out.

And not in the good way.

"Long time no see, Naruto", were his first words, as he smirked almost cockily at me. How he could manage to be smug in this state, I had no idea.

I just knew that I fidgeted a bit, and scratched the back of my head in a nervous gesture. The context – every student around us prattling, looking at us weirdly, and mimicking the fight to those who hadn't seen it – was not helping.

"This shouldn't be your first preoccupation", I blurted out stupidly, pointing vaguely at his whole wounded body.

He leaned on the locker, trying to stay up, and coughed a bit between chuckles. A little spark that I couldn't decipher lightened his black eyes, and he licked his lips.

"You still have this humor I lust after, I see."

Told you he was not subtle.

The intense look he gave me through his lashes had me reddening. And I didn't like it. His smirk widened a bit, although it almost seemed painful for him to do so.

"You know, I was hoping we-"

"Sai!"

The degree of relief I felt when Shizune, the school nurse, cut him short by running up to him through the agitated crowd surprised me by its intensity. I even allowed a small thankful sigh to pass my lips.

"Tsunade told me to check on you, and to bring you to the infirmary!" the black-haired woman pressed, already grabbing his arms and professionally examining every minor injury her eyes came across.

The teen's posture straightened and he clapped his tongue disdainfully, as his eyes hardened.

"Why aren't you taking care of Uchiha too?" he asked, and I found myself turning to the nurse for the answer.

Shizune began passing a pale arm above her neck, to get Sai on the move, and rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke is with Tsunade, she'll take care of him. Besides, his case is different." She winced a bit, probably under the weight of the boy. "Come on, we have to treat those cuts."

Qué…?

"Go to class, all of you! And get out of the way!"

I watched the pair beginning to walk with difficulty toward the other end of the corridor, as the students parted to let them pass. I almost startled when Sai passed his head over his shoulder with lecherous eyes, whatever feeling about Shizune's arrival he may had had being forgotten.

"I'll see you later, Naruto", he said, and you could hear the promise under these words.

I forced a smile, waved a bit, and nodded.

Fuck. Couldn't we stop with all those awkward situations coming my way, already?

I sighed again and turned, to find Kiba standing three feet away from me, looking perplexed.

* * *

"Oi, you're not ditching again, are you?"

I looked up to see Sakura walking gracefully toward me, agitating her short pink hair to pull them out of her collar. I shook my head.

"Nah, got a free period."

She nodded, before making her way to sit next to me on the stairs. I vaguely contemplated the vision of the half-empty, half-full area, where some people were laughing, sun-bathing, cuddling on the grass, or whatever you can do when you're still on High-school ground and you're bored.

"Same here. I'm glad you're here though, I didn't know what to do", she chuckled, smoothing the folds of her skirt, and extending her long creamy legs. I admired it a bit, and nodded to myself; it was always a little reminder of why I had this enormous crush on her when we were kids. Because she really was pretty. "So, what are you brooding about, this time?"

I raised my head, and looked at her outwardly offended. "Are you saying I'm always brooding?"

She giggled a bit, rolling her eyes, and punched me lightly on the shoulder – guess it didn't change much, after all.

"But you are", she confirmed playfully, before pulling a thoughtful face all of sudden. "In fact, you've been doing it for a week, at least. Care to share what's happening inside this pretty little blond head of yours?"

I shrugged, and played a bit with the hairs visible on the tanned skin of my arm. "Nothing much. Well, I'm tired, with all that pressure coming from Tsunade and all…" I stuck my tongue out, grinning. "Who would have guessed the old hag would be such a pain in the ass, huh?"

Her doubtful raised eyebrow was probably my answer. I narrowed my eyes, leery.

"What the heck is with you people and raised eyebrows?" I asked, and then snorted, rolling my eyes. "It's as if you want to show off to those who just can't do it…" I stole a glance at her, and sniffed. "No matter how hard they tried, now that we're talking about it…"

A second eyebrow rose up to join the other.

I pushed her a bit. "Stop looking at me like that! You're freaking me out!"

"And you're weird", was her answer. "But anyway. Stop changing the subject."

"Sorry, what was the subject, again?"

"You. Being weird. And brooding."

I waved my hand, as if chasing some invisible flies.

"I don't brood. It's a common fact."

If you take a look at my facebook page, that is.

"Oh, you prefer the word 'sulking'?"

"As a matter of fact, ye-… wait. Are you implying I'm chidli- chidly-child-ish?"

Damn that word! I cross my arms over my chest. Sakura's arm rose up a bit and she began to twist her fingers into my hair, to fray the blond locks. She pulled out with a small branch between her fingertips and threw it away.

"Sorry, it was stressing me out", she offered as an explanation with a small grin.

I shrugged.

"It's fine."

"And to answer your question, I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying you're… what is the word? Err… Darker? Sullen? No, that's not it… Wait, wait… Oh! There it is! Splenetic! You're being splenetic!"

If, by some magic spells, we suddenly were to be in a cartoon, a big fat question mark would have popped up upon my head. Except we weren't. So I had to verbalize my question, because fucking stars began shining in Sakura's green eyes, as if she had just resolved some big psychiatric case.

"What does _that_ word mean?"

I didn't even want to repeat it, knowing full-well that I would trip over my tongue. Well. We can't all be geniuses, huh? Damn right.

"It means you have a problem", she dead-panned, visibly not inclined to reveal the meaning of her _fabulous_ vocabulary (ugh). "A problem which has a name – it began with an _S-_"

Oh, fuck, not her too.

"What is _your_ problem people, that you can't stop bothering me with this fucking issue? Believe it, I myself over think it often enough that I don't need you guys to put your noses into my business. Gaara, you, Iruka – not that he's aware of it, mind you – and."

My words faded and my eyebrow twitched when I saw Sakura yawning, and quite loudly at that.

"You're finished? Right. So, I think that it's precisely the time for you to stop _over thinking_ things and to begin to act a bit. I mean, I saw your reaction at lunch after the fight – and believe me, Naruto, I didn't see someone who's moved on."

"Great. And what do you propose?"

A big grin discovering bright teeth flashed before my eyes, proving to me that Sakura didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice. And they said _I_ was solar and stupid.

"Weeell, I'm delighted that you ask, 'cause I did think a bit about it, and I came to the conclusion that-"

"And then! Bam! He pushed him there and he was like! OUCH! It was so, so cool! And after, he caught him by the collar – and you wouldn't think that he has so much strength, huh? But yeah! He pulled him up and then-"

Konohamaru, a very excited freshman, mimed a big punch that he threw in slow-motion at his static friend, a weird boy called Udon. Their other friend, Moegi, watched the two with a big grin, clapping her hands. They made enough noise to cut Sakura off, and I watched, surprised, as Konohamaru continued his little show.

"And BAM! The fist was in his face! It was one of this moves you only see in action movie! I mean, the blood came out of the guy's cheek! What was his name, again? Whatever, so – I- Hey! But it's the Boss!"

Konohamaru looked my way with a thrilled smile and, making a sign for his friends to follow him, began to run toward me.

"Hey Boss! S'up? Long time no see, eh? Tsunade talked to me 'bout you, the other day, said she was fed-up with you! I didn't defend you, ya know me, and it was funny, really funny! So, are you okay? Oh, and you're with Sakura-chan! Moegi, Udon, this is Sakura-chan! She's the Boss would-be-girlfriend! Would-be if the guy wasn't gay, he-he… So, happy to see me? 'Cause I so am to see you, ya know, and-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth, panicked. Would this guy never shut up? He licked my hands and I took it back with a yelp.

"Hey, that's disgusting!"

"Hi, Konohamaru", Sakura politely said.

The little tornado bowed with a toothy smile. "Hi Sakura-chan!" He then turned to me with ecstatic eyes. "So? Are you okay? I bet you're becoming mental, and all… I know I would be, if my little boyfriend got into a fight this violent! Very cool, by the way. I was replaying it to Udon and Moegi. Poor guys didn't get to see it!"

It occurred to me that he was talking about the fight between Sasuke and Sai, and I raised both of my eyebrows.

"He's not my boyfriend", I said, giving him a kick from my higher place on the stairs.

He totally ignored it.

"Yeah, yeah, your boyfriend, precisely. Who would have known he had that much spite and strength? So you know if he's in a sort of karate club or something? And do you know where it is? 'Cause I'd like to register, ya know? And learn those cool moves… I'm not gay, Boss, but you're lucky to have him!"

"He's not my boyfriend", I repeated, glaring sideway at Sakura who was giggling stupidly.

"No?" the little twerp asked innocently. "Weird, because hearing him, you would have think the contrary. The other guy was like, pushing all his buttons and talking 'bout you and finally Sasuke snapped and jumped on him. Mag-ni-fi-cient. I'm a fan, really."

My eyes widened, and I try to recall all of what he had said.

"Wait-wait-wait… What? You're talking about Sai?"

"The big pale guy who was fighting with Sasuke? Si, seňor!"

"So you know why they were fighting?" I asked, being pressing in spite of myself.

Konohamaru scratched his left cheek, puzzled. "Err…yeah. As I said, I was there from the beginning. And I saw it all, lucky me!"

"So what was it? The reason for the fight?"

Believe it or not, those urgent words were not mine, but Sakura's. Konohamaru gave her a weird look, before turning his interrogative eyes on me.

"Yeah, what was it?" I asked, shaking my head as I leaned forward. Just like a fish.

Konohamaru stayed silent for some seconds, before he seemingly deemed it was okay to tell. He shrugged lightly, and started his speaking frenzy.

"Okay, so I was at the entry of the cafeteria, ya know? Waiting for Udon and Moegi to show-up, and damn, I was hungry. Like, I didn't eat at all this morning, so of course, my stomach was so-"

"You're kidding me?" I couldn't help but yell. "We don't care about that!"

"Hey, Boss, _I_'m telling the story, 'kay?" Konohamaru pouted and I rolled my eyes, before sighing for him to resume. "So I was there, looking round and all that shit, to-tal-ly bored. And you know, Sas'ke and one of his friends – the one who is in fact a boy, but looks like a girl-"

"Haku?" Sakura supplied.

"Yeah, that. So they were like, talkin' and stuff in front of the lockers and I was like 'Oh, this is the Boss's gay boyfriend and all', and 'Oh, he seems not at all happy' but then I was 'But when have I seen him happy, after all?' and, hey! Don't look at me like that! D'you want me to tell ya or not? Okay. Where was I? Right, so afterward, the shithead… How did you call him? Ah, Zai. So Zai-"

"Sai, his name is Sai", I interrupted.

Konohamaru waved a dismissing hand.

"Whatever, it's the same. So he came and he began to taunt the long-haired guy, Kagu."

"Haku", Sakura said.

She received a full-on glare, and the two of us gazed down at our feet, guiltily.

"Right. So. Congrats, I'm lost now. Umm… Ah, yes! So he began to say weird shit and turning around them like those animals in the savanna, just like we saw in biology class. And then, he spoke 'bout Mr. Momochi. Did you guys know that he slept with a student? They had a relationship and all! So apparently, this student was your Kaku or whatever. That's what Zai said, anyway."

I felt my mouth hanging open, and when I turned to see Sakura, she was wearing exactly the same expression. We exchanged glances, and I started dizzying.

Breathe, Naruto.

"Are you sure that Zabuza and Haku had a relationship?"

I gave Sakura a thankful glance, because I didn't know if I could have asked the question myself. Konohamaru seemed oblivious at the arising tension as he pulled his jeans up higher on his waist.

"Like I told ya, that's what Zai said anyway. From what I understood, they were together for like… eight months, or somethin'? It began last year apparently. Can you believe that, seriously? I mean, besides, the man is like a gorilla, he's enormous! Kaku is a flower, compared to him. But that's my opinion."

I didn't listen to anything he said after the 'last year' part. Because I then felt something constricting in my chest, and something Sasuke said to me once, after I accused Haku of trying to bang him, just flashed into my head.

_"Listen to me, dobe, because I won't repeat it again. I'm in love with you, and only you, and I can assure you that _nothing_ is going on between Haku and I. Also, as I already told you, he is _not_ crushing on me – he's already seeing someone."_

I remember rolling my eyes and mumbling something along the line 'Of course, the invisible lover of the transsexual', which gained me an exasperated Sasuke with whom I had an argument, which resulted in him refusing to speak to me for two days. But understand me! He told me about this mysterious guy that Haku was going out with countless time, but at the same time refused to say who it was and all that jazz! For me, it was a totally imaginary guy that Sasuke invented so I could leave the matter of him and his best friend alone.

And so, knowing suddenly that it was possible that the dark-haired boy had really been with one of our teachers explained a lot of things as much as it shocked me. If it was true… Would it mean that _that_ time… it was something else? That, finally, I was the one who totally screwed up? Suddenly, my heartbeat increased, as a stressful feeling ran throughout me.

Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck.

To stop thinking about that, I turned to a still-speaking Konohamaru to focus on what he was saying instead.

"-'what it's like to know you just cost his job to your illegal lover, huh?' and something like 'though, I don't understand what he could see in you, a weird ass gender-confused guy'. Well, he was pretty mean, I thought. And Sasuke must have thought it too, because he started to defend Kaku and he was angry, and oh man he was scaring. I mean, he was expressionless and kept making snide comments, totally trying to humiliate your Zai. And he was succeeding, really, 'til…

"Until what?"

Konohamaru furrowed his brows and turned to me.

"Until Zai started talking about you."

I froze, hanging at his every word.

"I don't know what happened between the three of you, but Sasuke was like… paling. More so than usual, I mean." Konohamaru shrugged. "Zai was being really cocky, leaning on the locker and whatnot smugly. I dunno, he was telling odd things like… umm… 'so, how do you feel about knowing that your little _ex_ boyfriend came running at me as soon as he understood what a cheating slut you are?' Yeah, I remember this phrase. I didn't really understood, but it lasted during several minutes, and Zai kept making comments like that, saying that you, Boss, were his and that you considered the relationship you had like a trap or somethin'. It was odd, seriously. The girl-looking guy was tense, too, and trying to appease Sas'ke, but then Zai walked up to him and leaned forward. He muttered something in his ear and, I dunno. Something flashed and Sasuke was above him, trying to kill him in the following second."

I was going to need respiration assistance.

"And after, Kaku tried to stop them, but hey! The guy is a shrimp! So is Sas'ke, mind you, but still. So he ran off to alert Tsunade and so on. Anyway, the fight- Hey, are you okay, Boss? 'Cause you seem awfully pale, all of sudden."

I didn't know what was happening. I just knew that, maybe, maybe Sasuke was always right about Haku, and I meant _always_. Even this particular time. And, suddenly, the possibility that _I_ was the one who hurt him badly in the end seemed… very possible.

I tried to calm down a bit. No, no. Even if it was true, it didn't explain all the mysterious absences where, strangely, he was with- Nah. I was right since the beginning. It _couldn't_ be possible. I wouldn't admit it.

I tried to convince myself of that fact, and succeeded.

So, in the end, I had no explanations as to why I threw up on Konohamaru's shoes.

* * *

"I told you, I'm _fine_", I tried to convince Sakura, but she kept pushing me forward. Stubborn girl.

I would have fought back, had I not been abruptly so weak. What the fuck was wrong with me? My own body was letting me down.

"Nuh-uh, you threw-up, you're pale, and you're sweating. You're gonna go to the infirmary, and _stay_ in here for as long as you're still not feeling well", the pink-haired girl said, and you could hear the finality in her tone, which accepted no retort.

Glad to know I had the choice.

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. I _did_ feel bad, after all.

"It doesn't mean I'm happy 'bout it", I still replied, but it sounded pathetic, even to my own ears.

Five minutes later, we reached the infirmary, and Sakura pulled me in, after grabbing my hand with her impossible strength. I tried not to groan out of pain when feeling my fingers being crushed under the pressure of hers. Why she told me off when I nicely advised her to take wrestling lesson, I would never know.

We entered the small office of Shizune, as she was reading some paper on her desk; she immediately raised her head and got up on her feet.

"My, my, what happened to him?"

People seriously worried too fast.

"He's ill", Sakura deadpanned, and I glared at her.

"Yeah, he seems really pale", Shizune observed.

Great, she really deserved her nurse-diploma, or whatever shit she graduated college with. She walked up to us and placed her small fresh hands on my forehead.

"You don't really have any fever… How are you feeling?"

I intended to answer _myself _this time, but Sakura beat me to it again.

"He threw up."

"It wasn't what Shizune asked", I pointed out, raising my finger smugly at Sakura's non-amused face.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"You started it."

"Oh, yeah? When-"

"O-kay, no need to fight", Shizune interrupted awkwardly. "Naruto, go lay down on one of the bed, and err… Sakura, you can go. I will take care of him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Shizune", Sakura smiled sweetly – cough, hypocritically, cough – at Shizune before turning to me with her special death glare. "Blondie."

"Pinkie."

Sakura made sure to stomp on my foot when she left and, growling about her under my breath, I went to the next room where two beds were, waiting for someone to use them. Shizune joined me one minute later, bringing me a glass of water. She stayed for like, two minutes, asking me if I was fine and telling me to rest because 'really, you look very pale'. Of course, just because I'm tan every day of the year, everyone is shitting their pants as soon as my face isn't exactly caramel-like.

I watched the ceiling thoughtfully, comfortably stretched out on the white bed. Who would have imagined one second that these were so comfy, huh? Surely not me, he-he… he.

Great.

I scratched my left cheek, humming a bit. I still felt a bit dizzy, but it would pass eventually.

Super.

I yawned. What could I do, hum?

Well.

I groaned out and pulled on my hair. It was exactly why I _didn't_ want to be left alone without anything to occupy myself with! Because, at the precise moment I was on my own with my thoughts, they were drawn by… There it is. I could see his face perfectly in front of my eyes. Exactly in the same state I had last seen him, with all those cuts and… blah. I didn't want to see him like that. So when I tried to call up my imagination to change the vision I had of him, and it didn't… well, let's just say my eyes widened impossibly and I yelped.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

I sat up on my bed, and rubbed my eyes, but no, he was still here. Looking more and more exhausted and surprised. Seriously, his black eyes seemed to be in a daze and, had I not known him, I would have thought he was high. But the furrowing of his half-scraped brows and the distaste growing on his face, albeit a bit slow to come, were very real.

He murmured a quick 'fuck' under his breath, before tuning round to the door and beginning to limp for a way to get out. And then, his face met with Tsunade's enormous breasts as he took them full-face. He recoiled, a bit perturbed, and the old hag steady him up with a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?"

Shizune entered the room behind them.

"There is a free bed here, you can use it. Feeling better, Naruto?"

It perked Tsunade up, and she suddenly twisted her head into my direction.

"Brat! What're you doing here?"

"I'm ill", I explained shortly, using Sakura's expression as I didn't want to be the actual centre of attention.

Tsunade nodded briefly before turning to Sasuke again. She raised an eyebrow at him, and even I was a bit puzzled by his actions. His head was down, his long bangs hiding half of his face. He was shaking his head, looking suspiciously like a mental patient.

"Look, Uchiha", Tsunade resumed. "I don't have all day, so go lay down. I wanna be sure you stay here." She then looked sideway at Shizune, crossing her arms. "Don't listen to a word he says, I don't want him to stand up whatever the problem is. Be sure he take this", she pulled some pills out of her pocket and gave her to the awaiting nurse, "in twenty minutes minimum, or if he's in pain – though he probably won't tell you if that's the case. His guardian will be there in half an hour or so, okay?"

Shizune nodded sagely.

"Oh, and where is the other troublemaker?"

"Sai? His injuries were superficial, and his mother came to bring him back home fifteen minutes ago."

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted those two to be together, anyway. Uchiha, what did I say? Get on this damn bed."

Sasuke had never been the rebellion type, so when he shook his head, I was pretty surprised. His lips moved lightly, and I almost didn't catch it.

"No. Don't want to."

Tsunade, who had leaned forward a bit to hear him too, straightened with a quizzically arrogant expression. "What the heck? I don't care about your opinion, go and do as I say."

Sasuke supported himself on the white wall, as if he was physically in pain. His eyes were half-lidded, and he looked like he had trouble keeping them open. I even noticed some drops of sweat on his forehead and, even if it killed me to say it… he looked very pale. All in all, he seemed sick, and drugged.

"No", he repeated, his mouth audibly dry. "Not next to him. Not anywhere near him."

I wanted to crawl down under the sheets when Shizune and Tsunade turned to me with curious expressions. Their gazes made the link between me and Sasuke, and I could feel my skin reddening. At least, I wasn't pale anymore. Gha.

Sasuke took a deep breath, which made him regain all the attention. Shizune took a step toward him, visibly worried, but Tsunade stopped her.

"It's the medication I gave him, for… you know. Now that we're talking about it, he's gonna be out of it in a few minutes." Her gazes hardened. "And this is exactly the reason why he's going to lay down on this damn bed."

Sasuke glared at her, but his condition made him lose the intensity of it. He coughed, and I stiffened. Seriously, if I listened to my instinct, I would have jumped off out of this fucking bed, run to him, and taken him into an embrace that would surely protect him. Hey, old habits die hard, isn't that what they say? And, despite everything that happened between us, seeing Sasuke in pain wasn't something I appreciated, far from that. Right now, I wished we were still together so we could snuggle against each other, making it easier for Sasuke to tell me all of his problems. Because no matter what I said, or how I acted, hearing him say 'not anywhere near him', and knowing that he couldn't even bear the sight of me, hurt me. A lot.

Lunatic much, eh?

When there weren't any indications that he was going to move, Tsunade rolled her eyes, sighed, and, taking hold of the collar of his shirt, pulled him toward the bed. She pushed him easily on it, and Sasuke finally abdicated. He difficultly managed to lie down, turning to face the ceiling. When he opened his eyes, it was to glower again at our headmaster.

"Don't push it", were her last words, before she walked away, followed closely by Shizune.

The latter shut the door behind them; I heard their voices starting to speak again. When I looked at the bed next to me, I saw that Sasuke was breathing heavily, his eyes closed again.

It was awkward. But at the same time, it was the perfect occasion for us to talk. And fuck, I had to say something.

So I parted my lips, ready to-

"No, don't. Please, don't talk to me."

My eyes widened, and I shut my mouth, agape. I didn't even have the time to say anything! A frown married Sasuke's features, and he put his arm over his eyes probably to keep them from the light.

"Why?" I blurted out, before I could prevent it.

Sasuke's voice, when he answered, was hoarse with tiredness, and his words were subtly blurred, very different from his usually steady conversation.

"Because. Because I _really_ don't want to deal with you now."

The fact that he was too exhausted for his sentence to sound like a threat perturbed me a lot more than it should have. I kept observing him, my eyes scanning his entire person. I found myself thinking he had lost some weight, maybe.

And suddenly, a vague anger propagated itself through my body. Seriously, what did _I_ do to deserve such a cold shower? He had no rights to be angry with me all of sudden! So, a bit submerged by my own emotions, I asked what I knew would force him to react.

"I don't care about what you want", I said flatly. "What about your fight with Sai? What was the reason for it, huh?"

Bingo. His whole body tensed, his pale shoulders going stiff. I even caught a small furrowing of his brows under the shadow of his arm. It was a low blow, in a certain way, because I knew the answer perfectly well.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Deadly serious voice. Perfectly Sasuke-ish – just like always. I cracked a small, tired smile, even if he couldn't see it, because, seriously, the guy deserved it.

"That wasn't what Konohamaru said", I eventually stated, watching the ceiling silently, before allowing my eyes to return to Sasuke carefully.

His pale body rolled on his flank on his bed, facing me. He took his arm away from his face slowly, discovering two onyx eyes that were staring at me. A little spark animated them, but I couldn't define what it was exactly. His scraped eyebrow was half-hidden in the soft folds of the pillow his head was lying on. I swallowed.

"What do you want from me, Naruto?"

Good question. I'd been wondering about it quite a lot, and for some times now.

What the hell did I want from him, huh?

The fact was;

I wanted to kill him. And, I wanted to talk to him. But I wanted to fight with him. I wanted him to repeat my name, just like he used to, and I wanted him to explain. Explain everything. I just… wanted _him_.

So I tried to formulate it the best I could. I let myself sink deeper into my bed and contemplated him during several seconds, before parting my lips;

"I- I have a question for you", was what I finally came up with. Not really what I was going for in the first place.

His eyes narrowed very slightly, and I was convinced I saw some confusion in there. He probably wasn't expecting the softer tone I used. I didn't either.

"And what would that be?" he muttered, opening his mouth just a bit to let the slurred words pass.

I kept looking at him, pondering. And sighed.

"I did some thinking, lately", I declared, his black eyes never leaving my face. "And, err… Konohamaru said- And I- Well." I chuckled nervously, diverting my eyes to the left. I took a big inspiration. _Go on, Naruto_. "I want to know if… If you really cheated on me. That night."

Wow. Talk about being forward.

Where did that even come from? I bit on my lower lip. I had no idea.

But I found myself wanting to know the answer like nothing else.

Except that, from what I could see on Sasuke's face, he wasn't going to make it easy for me. Because his bruised lips had suddenly stretched out into a sardonic smile, and I couldn't even know if it was destined to me, or to him.

"Funny, huh?" he drawled – and it sounded lazy. His voice was soft, and I had to lean forward a bit to understand what he was saying."The irony of the situation", he resumed, nodding slowly to himself. "I already tried to have this conversation with you, and you blew me off. Never let me explain." He let out a small, sarcastic chuckle, and I found it jadedly bitter. "Y'know what? I don't care 'bout what you think. You should have asked me this question a lot earlier."

"I'm asking it now", I retorted immediately.

My voice had hardened. Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"And I'm tired, now."

I glared at his half-somnolent face.

"I don't care."

Sasuke closed his eyes, visibly not interested.

"I do", he muttered back.

"I don't care that you do."

"Be quiet."

"I'll do what I want!"

"I want you to shut up."

"I- You- Bastard!"

"Hn. Moron."

"You know, that's exactly why we're not together anymore!"

Two black eyes suddenly snapped open, and glowered at me. Sasuke didn't move his head from an inch, still resting it on the soft pillow. However, it didn't relieve the tension one bit. His features hardened in a very cold, detached mask.

"No", he said, and he seemed to be making a great effort not to sound as weak as he probably felt. "We're not together anymore because you are a pathetic, trust-obsessed, hypocritical and lying son of a bitch."

He sat up a bit, sending me a blank look from the corner of his eyes.

"But _that_, we both knew."

"You're one to talk", I mumbled harshly. "I'm not the hypocritical one."

"Please."

I too straightened on my bed.

"No, not 'please'. Just your parents-bullshit would suffice to prove my point", I accused.

His lips tightened into a very thin and pale line, as if he was controlling himself not to yell back at me. It made me mad. Why did he always have to control himself?

"You don't know what you're talking about", was his blunt answer.

"Of course I don't!" I shouted, pointing right at him. "Because I'm not important enough for you to even fucking think of explaining it to me!"

"So go on, ask me! Or don't you even have the guts to do that?" he screamed back, just as heatedly.

I didn't know if I should have felt happy that he was finally letting his emotions out, or frightened by the dark sparks lightening his eyes. I decided it could wait.

"Maybe I just don't care anymore!"

I felt like a child at the precise moments those words left my mouth. But was too angered to care. What I thought would be a vicious comeback from Sasuke never came in the end.

He was staring at me, mouth half-open. I swear I saw something akin to hurt, on his face, but it wasn't there in the following millisecond. And then, another one of his sardonic chuckles left his throat, as he shook his head, anger apparently forgotten.

"Fuck, I'm the pathetic one", he grumbled, face hidden behind his dark hair.

I was going to say something but, again, his head suddenly rose up, and he looked at me through his bangs with piercing eyes. All these cuts on his face made him look darker, and I swallowed.

"To answer your first question", he stated in a half-dreary, half-dangerous voice. "The fight with Sai was about you. Just like every bad thing that happens to me."

"I-"

"But whatever", he cut whatever I was gonna say off. "You don't care."

He kept looking at me, before shaking his head once more.

"As I said, I'm tired. So _don't_ talk to me anymore."

He then spun on himself on the bed, lying down again so that his back was facing me. I managed to find the little action graceful.

I stayed in the same position, weirdly breathless, and let myself fall down on the pillow again. I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to focus on the other's back.

It wasn't how I wanted things to be. The frustration I felt was limitless. I wanted to break something.

A little whisper arising in the confinement of the room kept me from doing it. I lent an ear, and understood that Sasuke was most likely speaking to himself, and that I was not meant to catch that part.

"When I think I told them I sometimes missed you…"

The second after that, he yawned, and he was asleep. I could tell due to his regular respiration and because… well, it was Sasuke we were speaking about. I supposedly knew him the best.

But, right now, his back facing me, I wanted to cry.

* * *

_**A/N****: **Wow, it's finally done! :D Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have any internet access, hehe :) Holliday's trouble, that's what they call it . ;p Anyway this chapter is really long - again. And it didn't end on a happy note either... well, that will be for another time :D And thank you so much for the reviews and the favs, they reallly motivate me. Also, I just love to see how you're feeling about the characters and what you think will happen, so yeah... Thanks (:_

_Another thing - you probably noticed it but... it's now** beta'd** ! Yeehee ;D Thousand thanks to **Sunfeather Angel**. Really helped me a lot. (:_

_Voila :). _

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_..._

**A/N:** _Wow, it took a long time, but there it is! (I'm so happy, right now, hihi) But,_ _fuck, I_ finally_ update it. So it's a pretty long chapter (I've got the terrible impression that they are becoming longer and loooonger) and well, I hope you'll like it. So many thanks for the reviews, because really, they're really motivating me (when I'm not too busy doing a happy little dance over them ;p). The next chapter should take less time than this one to come out. _

_..._

_Also, big thanks to my_ **Beta**, **SunfeatherAngel**. _Aï, thank you for your time, (and your comments that made me laugh a lot :D) She rocks!_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

_"You think this is right?"_

_Sasuke moistened his lips, looking at the stars above them. _

_"What?" he asked, because it was the only thing he could think of as an answer. And it required a huge effort, believe it._

_Naruto kept going without a care._

_"That the only way for us to get along nowadays is to get high."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes on a seemingly shooting star – fuck, was it a satellite? – trying to repeat the words in his head. They were hard to process, he thought, taking another drag of his joint. _

_"Um…" Shit, leave it to Naruto to become cleverer in this state. "I don't really-"_

_"'Cause I really do love you, ya know", the blond cut him off sluggishly, before pausing to blow some smoke in the dark night. "And I know you do too. If not, you wouldn't be here." A pause. "You're like, an Uchiha."_

_Another pause._

_He must have found that part funny, because he immediately started to snicker after it, like the idea seemed too ridicule to be stated out loud. Sasuke waited patiently for his boyfriend to calm down – or, oh well, he kept gazing at the stars, vaguely aware that an idiot on his left side was cracking up._

_The laughter slowly faded, and Naruto's voice was heard again._

_"You're seriously singing Minnie Riperton?"_

_Sasuke, a bit puzzled, was going to reply by the negative, but he realized he had to stop repeating "loooving you" in a low voice for that. Funny. He chuckled._

_"I'm feeling great."_

_And really, really relaxed._

_"Anyway, what was I saying?" Naruto pondered, ignoring his boyfriend and inhaling another drag. "Oh there. I've been wondering about things, lately. Serious things. Maybe I love you too much. Or you love me too much."_

_Sasuke was still focusing on this fucking shooting star to really pay attention to the blond. Satellites weren't this slow… were they? He couldn't for the life of him remember and… wait, why the fuck did he care? It suddenly dawned on him that he should say something too._

_"Um… yeah. Yeah, you're right."_

_People always loved hearing this. He wasn't so high that he didn't know that. He smirked knowingly, satisfied._

_"We care t'much", the tanned boy punctuated, the words coming out more and more slurred. He nodded inwardly, feeling too idle for the real thing. _

_A big fluffy cloud seemed to have invaded their brains. The expression 'flying on cloud nine' was beginning to make sense._

_"I'm feeling great too", Naruto eventually added._

_And really, really relaxed too._

_"I think you're right", the brunet suddenly uttered, almost frightening the other. It was like an illumination. "We care t'much."_

_As odd as it sounded, he was only getting what his boyfriend had been rambling about now. It all made so much sense! A little bit more and he would get excited… Sasuke smirked at the cold night for the second time._

_"Ah!" Naruto interjected, glad to be understood. Or just glad._

_He didn't know. _

_Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. _

_"And it's, like."_

_"Killing?" Naruto provided._

_"Slaughtering. It's like slaughtering…"_

_"Murdering?"_

_"Murdering. It's murdering…"_

_"Us. Our couple, anyway."_

_"Yeah."_

_In symbiosis, they turned toward the other, an indolent smile plastered on each face. _

_"I think. I think we're great to'gther."_

_"We have our up-"_

_"-our down."_

_"But, yeah. Yeah, we're great."_

_Naruto extended a hand to stroke a pale cheek, his smile becoming tender by the second. Yeah, Sasuke had that kind of effect on him. He tried to roll on himself on the grass with a 'humph' to stick his body to the bastard's one. Maybe to gain some warmth. Or maybe because he wanted to be close to him. Closer._

_"I love you anyway."_

_"Anyway?"_

_"Yeah."_

_The pale face buried itself in the tanned neck. A shiver went down through a spine._

_"Oh. Ne, I love you too. Anyway."_

_Two smiles. Lazy smiles. Again._

_A week later, they weren't together anymore._

* * *

"Okay", she smiled, looking satisfied. "Now look, stupid cow, because it's just gonna get interesting."

I snickered at Karin's look. _Very appropriate word, ha, ha!_

"Tenten, I _said_-"

"Sasuke. Kiss Naruto."

I stopped snickering in the second. And gulped, sitting up. _Processing. Processing_.

I opened my mouth.

"Wha…Wha… t… What?"

I then made the error to look at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes. And the slothful smirk stretching his mouth.

God, I should have listened to Iruka.

* * *

**Eight Hours Earlier.**

* * *

"Light travels faster than sound. That's why some people appear bright until you hear them speak."

OH! …Oh.

I knew I should have felt insulted, in some way.

I didn't exactly know _why_ – the fucking shithead had spoke too quickly for me to understand it perfectly – but I could just make out, thanks to the smug expression etching the pale features, that it wasn't aiming to be a compliment. It was enough for me to cross my arms over my chest, and change into sulking mode.

"Go to hell."

Or anywhere that is away from me.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

I rolled my eyes. And chew on my pen.

"Do state, do state…"

"Look, you fucking sla- Naruto. Naruto." Deep inspiration. "We've been here for one hour and twenty minutes exactly, and we're still on this chapter." Other inspiration. "This fucking chapter! Are you just plain stupid, or this much disturbed by the prospect of me teaching you? I'm warning you, I won't waste my time anymore if you're not gonna make a fucking huge effort!"

I blinked.

"Karin, Karin", I said, raising my hands in defense.

She was less than twenty inches away from me, her face flushing red with anger, and breathing furiously loud. Also, she said my name two times already, so it was only fair for me to reciprocate. Or so I thought.

I could see the 'Tsunade-threat' hanging above my head, through her glare. It was _not_ a pretty threat.

"Um, I'm…"

Shit, how should I put it? I'm repulsed by the idea of working with you? Unable to concentrate on anything, and have been like that for two weeks? Or just plain stupid, as you said?

"…sorry. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened a bit behind the thick lenses of her glasses, and she opened her mouth. To close it the following second.

"I really try, you know, but it's just-" I bit on my lip, feeling oddly bizarre for the umpteenth time this week. It was getting me nowhere. I changed tactics and let a joking smile take place on my face instead. Easier. I stuck my tongue out. "Tsunade didn't send me to you for nothing, ya know! I got problems, what can I say… Eh-eh."

It sounded lame. She bought it nonetheless.

"Yeah, whatever." She threw me a half-wary, half-knowing look. "Focus on this, first, and I swear we'll be finished before you know it."

I scratched the back of my neck, trying to regain a bit of enthusiasm. "Thanks, Karin!"

True to my word, I really tried to concentrate on the text she was pointing to me, and listened to her _attentively_. I didn't really understand it all, let's get real, but at least, I was into it. She managed to find exercises for me to do, and, true to her word this time, we ended the lesson fifty minutes later and God was I feeling weary. Two hours of tutoring? Did Tsunade want my death?

Stupid question.

Of _course_ she did.

Next to me, Karin was beginning to pack her books, looking to be in a better mood all of sudden. So much, in fact, that it was a bit insulting.

I decided to crack a little joke. I leaned on the table, and placed my chin on my open hand, with a crooked smile.

"So glad to get rid of me, aren't you?"

Karin threw me a sideway glance, a bit arrogant. It was different from what I was used to, coming from her. Especially for the last months. Not totally happy to be with me, but not absolutely disgusted either. How… refreshing.

"Though I can't say I'm not relieved that these two hours have finally come to an end", she replied easily, closing her red hand-bag when she had finished filling it, "No, I'm just glad. Happy."

I didn't know why, but her words seemed lighter somehow, and there were no death-promising glares sent my way. I found out I liked it. Moreover, it reminded me that after she got over the fact Sasuke and I were a couple, and before said-couple went up in flames, she was someone I got along with perfectly fine. Even if it was during that short period of time.

"And why is that?" I asked, standing up and putting my own bag over my shoulder.

She got on her feet too, as we began making our way to the exit.

"I would say it's… none of your business", she deadpanned.

"Karin!" I pouted, and even I was a bit surprised by the playful way I pronounced her name.

She must have been too, because she gave me another thoughtful glance through her glasses, as we walked side by side to the school's outlet.

"Don't push it, Uzumaki", she almost chided me.

I vaguely nodded, sighing. She must not have been as nostalgic as me.

"Whatever", I mumbled to myself.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, as I didn't dare ask another question. We reached the main door, walked down the stairs and went to the parking lot. One step forward for two steps back, isn't that what they say?

I still had a bitter taste in my mouth. I mean, I _did_ get along with Sasuke's friends before our little adventure, but since the end of the latter, I had lost them, in a certain way. Except for Neji – and I'm pretty sure Gaara was the main reason for that – they all turned against me. Not that Suigetsu and Haku were a great lost, huh… (The fucking assholes were against me from the beginning) But I liked Karin and Juugo.

I mean, they were cool, in their own way, and I-

"See you next week, Uzumaki", the red-haired girl next to me stated, snapping me out of my thoughts, and seeming to be in a better mood all of sudden.

"Yeah, bye", I replied, watching her go to a car that I didn't remember being hers and-

Oh, well. Yeah.

I always tended to think about them _distinctively_ in my head, and therefore often forgot that they _were_ part of the same group after all. I stopped in my tracks. Funny, usually, when he was here, his other half wasn't that far away and-

"Naruto."

I span round, to find myself facing a certain redhead… Ah, told ya they were always together. I grinned, feeling abruptly and inexplicably cheerful.

"Are you aware that your little boyfriend is being harassed by a redhead that is not you?"

Gaara didn't even look in the direction I was pointing to with my thumb, where Karin had gone to Neji, with whom she was hugging, really close. Yeah, the sight was weird, even to me.

"Aware, and totally disinterested by it."

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's what they all said, until the day…" I trailed off, creating the suspense. Oh, oh, oh.

"Naruto. Neji's as gay as they get."

I ducked my head a little bit, conceding defeat.

"Of course", I answered good-naturally, letting him guide me toward his car (or well, I followed him because I had no desire to take the bus, and my car wasn't here as Kiba had drove me to school this morning, seeing that I- but. WHO cares 'bout the details?) I rubbed my nose, seemingly meditative. Then, a funny thought occurred to me. "Now that I think about it, we are defying the statistics, what with all of us being gay or bi."

Gaara gave me a non-impressed glance, searching for his car keys in his pocket.

"What?" I asked, before taking my theory a little bit further. "Kakashi and Iruka, I – I was probably influenced by him, eh – you, Neji, hum… Sasuke 'f course, Haku" (I had more trouble saying the last two names) "…and, uh… I don't see any other people now, but I'm sure we know plenty."

I nodded suddenly, feeling as if I was discovering a worldwide concerning fact.

"Imagine, if we were to keep going like that", I pursued, "we would all prefer guys and- Oh my god! How would we have children? Man, I think we're going right to our extinction!"

Widening my eyes under the impact of the revelation, I was too preoccupied to see the white hand that flew forward to slap the back of my head.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning over to see that Gaara had already made his way to the front seat.

He looked at me impassively.

"So? You getting in, or what?"

I swear I was ready to protest with one awesome comeback, but I saw a little smirk on his lips and told myself to let him be for the moment. Always let the weaker men think they have the upper hand.

Hum. (Who was I fooling, seriously?)

I got in, and Gaara started the engine. I fidgeted a bit to fasten my seatbelt.

"So? What's your story?"

I had the pleasure to see a confused expression taking over Gaara's features, as he drove us out of the parking. He let out an interrogating grunt.

"Gaara", I drawled out, "We clearly love each other, but not to the point where you're giving me a lift after school after having expressly picked me up, am I wrong?"

No, I was never wrong. (Except, like… some times. Really rare, in fact.)

I smiled carnivorously at my reflection in the rear-view mirror. My blond hair was so messy that I almost looked like a lion. Now that I was thinking about it, I could have eaten one, seeing how hungry I was. Funny how I hadn't notice it until now.

"I was hanging out with Neji. Said he had to pick up Karin, and I remembered you got tutoring with her. So I am here."

"Cool", I commented because, God, it was delicious to be in this car instead of in a bus, surrounded by sweating people.

"And I had a question, too", he added serenely.

"Oh. Well, shoot then."

He nodded, not pressed, driving carefully around what I recognized to be my neighborhood.

"Neji's organizing a party, tonight. Heaps of people are going to be here. You wanna come?"

I focus on my nails, making quick thinking. I didn't really like Neji – for me, he was the guy who stole my best friend. Childish? I don't care. But I guess I could make an exception and still come. I was seriously in need of drinking. Like, a lot. It had been two weeks – since the fight, Sasuke and I's conversation and everything. Things have been tiring me out, I had to avoid Sai's constant harassing (I didn't even want to know what he wanted), and the fact that Sasuke was avoiding _me_. Not that I tried to talk to him, let's be clear, but he had missed three – _fucking three!_ – dinners with Kakashi and Iruka. I got it; he really didn't want me anywhere near him.

Still. He didn't have to make it so blatantly obvious.

I suddenly realized Gaara was waiting for my answer.

"Oh, uh, heaps of people, you say? Who?"

He gave me a pensive look from the corner of his eyes.

"That you like? Hinata, Kiba, Ino – Sakura can't come. Shikamaru, I guess. You can never be sure with him. Told you, probably the whole school."

Oh, okay.

"Great, then. Count me in."

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. You will not go there."

What the…?

"Why?"

Iruka washed furiously the glass he held between his hands.

"Because. I said so. Plus, your grades are still weak, and you- No. You're not going. Period."

'Grades are still weak?' I was being tutored for God's sake! (For the same stupid reason, no less) Ever heard of a poorer excuse? Me neither! I tried not to yell at my guardian, and clenched my fists instead to control the sudden wave of anger that rushed through me.

"Seriously 'Ruka, I don't see the problem. I'm almost eighteen- I… I wasn't really asking for your permission. More like informing you that I was going out."

I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that it wasn't the best thing to say to convince Iruka not to lock me up in my bedroom. Seriously, I should have seen that he was already in a bad mood, and pushing all his wrong buttons at the same time wasn't the best way to go.

Great.

"Watch your tone, young man!" Iruka replied back crossly, becoming a bit red. "As long as you're living in this house, _I'll_ be the one to make the decisions. And _you_ will do as I say!"

I gasped, and felt my mouth hanging open.

"But it's totally unfair! Don't discharge your bad mood on me because you had a shitty day-"

"Language, Naruto!"

"-Seriously, I've done nothing wrong and, fu- heck! It's Friday, it's not like I have class tomorrow or something."

"I don't care. Last time you went to a party, you came back home totally drunk. I had to carry you to your room. It was _not_ pleasant."

Neither was it for me, I wanted to shoot back. I mean, please, the morning after I had to bear a pounding headache as long as an angry Iruka who wouldn't stop rambling about how much drinking was a dangerous thing to do. Needless to say, it would have been more dangerous to give me a rope, since I was seriously considering committing suicide and hanging myself at the time.

"Besides, I saw an emission on the TV the other day, about how teens like you tend to-"

"No, seriously?" I choked on my drink. "You're basing your judgment on something you saw on TV?" Please, kill me now. "'Ruka, please, I'm not like that! That's totally-"

I swallowed back the 'stupid' I wanted to scream. It was not going to help. Seriously, I didn't know what happened to him; he was like an irritable close-minded housewife this evening. And, clearly, I wasn't going to plead for him to let me go. I straight out preferred to sneak off tonight. Nevertheless, his behavior was concerning me.

"Okay." I calmly put my own glass down on the table. "Let's drop it", _for now_, I added silently. "What is the problem? You look… I don't know, but you seem a bit. Tense."

"Don't try to-"

"'Ruka", I scoffed, pointing from him to the chair facing me.

He glanced down at it, half-angry, half-uncertain… before letting himself drop in it, sighing as if he was bearing the entire world's weight on his shoulders.

I recoiled a bit in my own chair, puzzled. What a change in attitude.

"I had a hard day", he eventually confessed, after a few moments. "And, um…" He glanced a bit unsurely at me. "Kakashi is… not arranging anything."

Oh, oh! There we are, I thought. I changed into Marital-Counselor-Naruto.

"Ah. What has he done?" I inquired politely.

"Says we haven't been spending enough time together this week. It's not my fault that I got to work my as- to work a lot. He even refuses to answer my messages now!"

Iruka really seemed worn out because of it. I briefly wondered if I should press the matter and tried to make them break up… and shook my head. I wanted Iruka's happiness first.

Oh!

It suddenly occurred to me that I could obtain both his and my problem at the same time. I let my infamous crooked grin etching on my features. And suppressed it as soon as 'Ruka's head rose up again to give me a look full of despair.

"I don't know what to do", he admitted, his first angry state long forgotten.

But _I_ did. He, he… I smiled sweetly.

"I can call him for you, if you want. Persuade him to come here, so you two can spend the evening… and the night." I tried not to look too dejected at the last part of the phrase; it was still _Iruka_ that I was leaving alone with this pervert. I resumed. "So you two could have bonding time again." Pause. "Without any interruption."

My foster dad suddenly brightened up, straightening on his seat.

"Yeah, that's a very good idea, but what would you do… during… we… oh, no! Don't try to manipulate me this easily, young boy!" he half-shouted, pointing his finger at me but, too late, I heard the little unconvinced flinch of his voice.

"Iruka, we all win, if we do that. I can even go and sleep at Kiba's."

A faint blush appeared on Iruka's tanned cheeks, and I'm serious when I say I didn't want to know what his current line of thoughts was. I was as uncomfortable as him with what I was doing. Tempting him with a night of… _God_, I couldn't even say it. Let's just settle with a 'night with his boyfriend'.

Yuck.

"Naruto, you're unbelievable."

I attempted a small smile.

"I try, eh", I said.

And then regained a bit of confidence.

"So, I call him? Or not? Or yes? Or not?"

What a dilemma. For Iruka, anyway. I think he finally gave up the moment he glared at me. An amused glare, at least.

"Go on, call him. But know that you'll end up in hell for doing stuff like that. And know also that I'll call Kiba's mum first thing in the morning. If I happen to know that you came back wasted or anything, even a little bit tipsy, know that I- humph!"

The rest of his speech was cut short as I'd stood up to join him and hug him.

"Sweeeet! You're the best, 'Ruka!"

Inwardly, I was only thinking one thing.

_Let's go party, now_.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga's house wasn't exactly what you could call a house. More like a _mansion_. Seriously, someone could have fooled me, because it looked exactly like the White House. Surprising, huh?

When I first saw it, from outside, Ino had to push me forward to the entrance, because I was so caught up in the immensity of it that I couldn't budge. Of course, Kiba was in the same state, and Hinata was too kind – or too shy, I don't really know – to snap us out of our trance. I could have stayed like that for hours, if Ino hadn't done what she had done, so, yeah… in the end, I didn't hated her too much. Even if my head hurt after.

It was approximately 10 pm, now. As I told Iruka, I'd called Kakashi to make him a proposition I knew he couldn't and wouldn't refuse (I know, I was still ashamed of myself). Now that we're talking about it, he was so quick to take on said-proposition that I'd wondered briefly if I hadn't been played from the start. Before telling myself that Iruka would never do something as tricky as that and… he was just being his usual bitchy self this night, wasn't he? Of _course_…

Whatever.

I'd called Kiba, next, and thirty minutes later, after picking up the girls, we'd been on the road to our destination (a.k.a Neji's house- _Mansion_, I mean.)

And here we were. Ino had brought some vodka from her dad's alcohol stock, so we had already drunk a bit on our way to the prick's home. Nothing serious, it just put us in a good mood – except for Hinata, who refused to even look at the bottle. No, I was exaggerating, but… not so far from the reality, uh.

It ended with us entering the mansion.

Gaara hadn't been kidding, when he had said that the whole school would be there. He just probably forgot to mention that it wasn't _only_ our school. I took a look around.

People were everywhere. Drinking, dancing, smoking, chatting…

Hell, this was ex-act-ly what I needed.

I shared a glance with Kiba from the corner of my eyes. We both nodded to the other, similar grins plastered on our face.

"Fuck, that's what I call a party", Ino suddenly blurted out behind us, with a bright smile. "Oh look, there's even this Kidomaru-guy from my English class!"

I tried to see what – who – she was pointing to so excitedly with her finger, but failed. Too many people were making their way into the crowd.

Ino gratified us with a wink.

"I think I'm gonna talk to him for a bit." She declared, before taking two bottles of beer that were standing in the middle of others on a little table nearby. "Bye-bye losers", she smiled, and I lost her into the group of people that were dancing.

I rolled my eyes, before feeling a little nudge in my ribs.

"You comin', dude?"

I grinned at Kiba.

"Hell yeah."

The following hour was like a soft blur, where my only certitudes were the pounding music, the dazzling smell of smoke, and the harsh taste of vodka on my tongue.

I knew that I met a lot of people, and caught up with some more. I visited the mansion with a very excited and slightly drunk Kiba, shouted lyrics I picked up from the oh-so-loud music playing in the whole house. I also smoked and giggled stupidly with an intoxicated Ino, who had found out that her Kidomaru was finally 'fucking boring', and tried to imitate him to make me laugh.

In a really desperate attempt, I then tried to make a very uncomfortable and very embarrassed Hinata dance with me, and finally settled with dancing with other people after having failed miserably. (She's a tough cookie, that's for sure.)

I was feeling high – without having smoked anything but cigarettes.

A dangerous thing like adrenaline was rushing through my body, making me all excited and energized. It was exhilarating; as if I didn't even need to put more alcohol into my system to feel like I was the King of the World.

I was currently dancing with a pretty girl, Tayuyo-yi-something was her name. She was swaying her hips from left to right, pressing her pelvis against my groin by intermittence. She was good, I gave her that. Lots of people were around us, also moving to the beat. It was like a big sea of half-wasted guys, who were in the same motion.

The girl suddenly flipped around, sticking her back to my chest, and engaged in swinging her ass against my crotch. I won't deny it; it felt really good. I was a guy, after all.

My eyes were half-closed, as I let myself go with the flow.

Suddenly, low whistles on my right drew my attention. At first I didn't react, but when it became a bit louder, I tried to stoop my head and bend over, and would have succeeded if my partner's body wasn't making it difficult. I performed a little swaying of the hips with two steps, to see what the little commotion was about. And then I stopped dancing altogether.

There, in the middle of everyone, were two guys, putting on a show for everybody. I wouldn't call that a dirty dance, but… Fuck, it _was_ just that. I clenched my jaw.

I wouldn't have cared, usually. After all, I'm no one's judge. Also, I had my fair of dirty-dancing too.

What riled me up, however, was that the two guys were none other than Sasuke Fucking Uchiha and his fucking transsexual of a best friend. The latter was behind the bastard, in about the same position as me and the girl – whom I finally remembered was called Tayuya. Haku had his forehead put down on Sasuke's shoulder, his long black hair falling on both chests. Sasuke had a bottle of beer in one hand, whilst the other was turned backside against Haku's back, probably to press their body together. They were moving slowly, too slowly to follow up the rhythm of the music resonating in the room, but it didn't seem out of place at all. It looked _languorous_.

Moreover, their resemblances, what with their fair skin and black hair, were making it all the more gorgeous. There were no other words for it. Even I couldn't deny it. Sasuke had his head thrown backward on the other's shoulder, an indolent smirk engraving on his face, as they moved in a perfect symbiosis. The fact that they were the same size only added to the perfect picture; it was like someone's wet dream which would have involved cousins or brothers. And then, I realized that Haku's _motherfucking_ hand was on the teme's groin, and I fucking refused to think that there was only friendliness between those two.

The picture of Sasuke in the infirmary bed in a weakly state from two weeks ago abruptly flashed before my eyes. I recalled perfectly all the things he said; I even knew that when I woke up, after having falling asleep, he had already left. Surely he wasn't in the same mood, now. I suddenly had the urge to separate them.

Was I jealous? _Freaking hell_, of _course_ I was.

You didn't even know the end of it.

Tayuya turned round to give me a questioning look about why we had stopped moving, but I ignored her, entirely too focused on my fucking boyfriend rubbing his ass against someone else. Or ex-boyfriend. Whatever.

And I realized I was drunk.

Because this jealous reaction seemed perfectly natural, to me. As if I still had my rights on him. Although you would have to torture me to get those affirmations if I was sober.

It seemed, nonetheless, that I wasn't drunk _enough_.

It was only a matter of minutes until I remediated to that.

Fuck them. _And_ fuck Gaara.

* * *

"So, you know, that guy's a bitch, huh. I ask him 'who's gonna be there' and he _didn't_ mention him. Nu-huh, not once. I woulda remember it… I thin'. So yeah, I'm like, tot'lly angry now."

_Crack-Crack-Swallow._

"Don't thin' it won't have consequences, uh. Coz it would. Will. Whatever. I thin' it may have somethin' to do with his hair, y'know? Coz they're like… Red. Red-ish. Doesn't that mean he's the devil's son, or somethin'?"

_Crack-Crack-Swallow._

"So yeah, he succeeded all those times, when I let it gooooo. But here's another thin' for this fucking Satan shithead. I'm soooo gonna get him. I mean, I had to bear this fuckin' transsexual havin' his hands all over what's _mine_. Or was. Dunno, somethin' like that. "

_Crack-Crack-Swallow. Big burp._

"Shit, that was disgusting, dude. Hey, I never realized it, but doesn't it sound the same? Dude. Dude. Dude. And Salad. Salad. Dude. Salad. Hahaha, it soooo does!"

"Naruto? I didn't know you knew Choji."

I turned to Shikamaru, who had just showed up in the corridor I had ambushed this cool guy I was talking too. I grinned.

"Oooh! You? Here? Ah, the other Devil's shitty son did mention it… He didn't lie fully. Oh, no, he di-dn't. Whatever. Yeah, Choji and I are in English class to'gther."

_Crack-Crack-_

"Actually, it's in mathematics."

I looked at the brown-haired guy – a bit fat, now that I thought 'bout it – who had just corrected me.

"Oh?" I hid my giggles behind the glass of- of- of- _something_ in my hand. "Riiight. It was Ino and the other guy. Shit, but you can talk? I thought you could only eat… that's great, man!"

I gave a small appreciative tap on his left cheek, as I grinned down at him. I was feeling intensively proud, out of sudden.

"Naruto, you look a bit-"

I suddenly turned fully toward Shika.

"Oh, but you don't knoooow what happened to me, eh?" I cried out, cutting him off and ready to let the sobs out. "Gaara didn't tell me that Sasuke-teme-bastard-asshole-and-everythin' was here!"

"Well, he actually _is_ one of Neji's best friends and-"

"And this teme-bastard-asshole was fucking publicly with the other shithead – and nah, it's not Gaara, before y'ask. I'm talking 'bout the other – the one with the looooong hair. And shit, no it's not Neji, but-"

"NARUTO!"

"KIBA!"

A marvelous feeling overwhelmed me as _my_ best friend ran to me with a… a frown?

"You bastard, I was looking for you!" he called out as he joined us, a bit out-of-breath. "Oh, Shika! Great, it's good you found him. Naruto's a bit perturbed at the moment."

I narrowed my eyes at him, as his left arms made his way around my shoulder.

"Golden boy had drunk quite a bit" (insert pointed glare) "and I had to sober up myself to make sure he wasn't getting in trouble."

God bless him.

"And _now_, we're gonna go. Right, Naruto?"

I pouted.

"I don't want to", I said firmly, trying to pull out of his grip.

He grinned wolfishly at me. Before yanking me by the hand. Hard.

"Bye, guys", he stated to the other, before spinning around to walk wherever.

Feeling obligated, I followed him. Well, tried to, at least, without tripping over my own feet. Fuck, the world was moving a _lot_, wasn't it? I suddenly struggled to remember everything that I had drunk since I'd seen Sasuke and his new-found lover.

Umm. Lemme thin'.

Vodka, rum, beer… everything that I'd found, in fact.

Yep. I was pretty wasted.

So wasted, in fact, that I was just now realizing that I didn't know where we were going. Kiba didn't look like much help, since he was pausing at every corridor's corners, seemingly lost. I tightened my fist in his hand.

"Psst", I whispered. "Where we goin'?"

"To this fucking mansion's exit. Once I'll find it."

"Eh, but I don't want to! I'm havin' fun, here!"

Kiba only shook his head, having visibly decided that he was going to be the responsible one this night. I tried to take my hand away from his grasp, but it only resulted in me pulling too hard, and I tumbled my back against the door behind me, hurting my head in the process. Kiba apparently surprised by my gesture, tripped up too and fell with all his body upon me with a gasp. I groaned out loud, as he tried to stand up, cursing, trying to help himself with the door handle and opening said door at the same time. I stumbled again, having no longer a support for my back.

"Ouch."

"You're one to talk, dog-breath, I'm tot'lly- Oh, oh! But it's- _You_!"

My eyes widened, as I saw a reversed Gaara. I pointed my finger at him, accusingly so.

"You fucka, d'ya know what I went through, because of you?"

He was currently sitting on a large bed, beer bottle in hand, and looking entirely too pleased.

"Yeah, I passed Kiba in the lounge. He had to explain why you were confiding your little problems to the chair."

I vaguely tried to remember what he was talking about, before shrugging it nonsense. (I had done a lot of things in the past hours). I narrowed my eyes, creeping forward as I was still on the ground, Kiba on top of me, observing the situation with an expression I couldn't see.

"Because of ya", I resumed, "I'm here, in a fuckin' place where the Ice Princess is probably fuckin' the fuckin' boy-slash-girl and-"

"…I think he's talking about me."

I waved my hand, exasperated.

"-Of course I'm talkin' 'bout you, and I was sayin' that- Wait!"

I suddenly sat up, Kiba falling on my left (why he was still on me, I didn't know), looking round around the room, only to discover that Gaara was hardly the only one, here. Next to him and in this order, there were Neji, Tenten (friend of Neji), Hina- Hinata? Oi, it was her cousin after all – Sasuke (kill me now), and Haku. Who had just talked and was looking at me with cold eyes.

I made a quick decision – only eight seconds. Then sniffed, ignoring him.

"What're you all doin' here, anyway?"

Seriously, no matter where I went in this fucking house, I had to cross path with the pair. Yeah, I was a lucky one. My enthusiasm had seriously dropped a bit.

Neji opened his mouth.

"We're playing-"

"OI! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"-games."

Gaara snorted.

"Maybe we should open the door…"

"Nii-san, y-you've got the key."

"Right."

Neji sighed, before getting on his feet, and walking tranquilly to a door I hadn't noticed behind the bed. He pulled a key out of his pocket and, wincing, inserted it in the lock. One second later, he tugged the door open, and, in front of my astonished eyes, Suigetsu ran out of it, his hands pressed firmly on his cheek.

"Fuck, she's one crazy bitch", he articulated, glancing at what was probably a closet with wide eyes.

Karin suddenly appeared in the small doorway, looking as red as I had seen her when she'd thrown her little tantrum during tutoring. She was not happy, that I could make out. Her hair was ruffled, and I had no problem assuming what had transpired. He probably thought he could grope her.

I wondered why.

She looked like a nasty witch.

"_Excuse me_?"

I raised my head, only to see that all eyes were on me. Oh, said that aloud?

"Oops."

I giggled, trying to hide my face. I heard someone snickering too, and when I turned my head, I saw that it was Sasuke. Leaning on a puzzled Haku, he was laughing, running his hand through his hair. He had a dazzled look on his face that was no stranger to me.

_He's totally drunk out of his ass_. Wait, I was too. Ha-ha.

"Dumbie! Hey, who brought him here?" Suigetsu asked with a big grin, changing his frightened expression to one of delight – I stopped chuckling and narrowed my eyes at him.

Karin, who had lost her little anger effect, huffed and, after glaring dangerously to Suigetsu, went to sit down too. Kiba tapped me on the shoulder, widening his eyes at me like I was supposed to understand something.

"C'mon, we got to get home. _Naruto_."

"Nah, why don't you stay here and play with us?" Suigetsu replied instead, looking smug.

"Yeah, why don't we stay?"

"No, thanks, I have to bring Naruto home."

"But you could stay here, no?"

I glanced between Kiba and Suigetsu, who were now glaring at each other.

"I said we were _leaving_."

"Why? The likes of you are too good to stay with us?"

"Yeah, _maybe_."

Everybody had their eyes on the pair. Kiba had now stood up to be on Suigetsu's level.

"Maybe you're just chicken."

"Me? Because I don't wanna be in the presence of someone so desperate that he has to touch a girl in a closet during an immature game?"

Wow, Kiba was so spiteful. When I think that they get along just fine before all of that.

Damn, I wanted to piss.

"For once, I agree with him", Karin piped in, glaring at Suigetsu.

"But I-"

It's then that I stopped listening to Suigetsu heated answer, feeling suddenly bored. They were all making a big deal for nothing. Nuuuh-thiiiin'.

Gazing again around the room with inattentive eyes, I suddenly noticed that, his head tilted on one side, Sasuke was staring at me. He had a curious expression painted on his face. His inferior lip was being chewed in between his teeth, his dark eyes sparkling with something that awoke a lot of different feelings in me.

Hate and lust were the main ones.

I licked my lips, attentively watching him.

Sasuke had ignored me for two weeks. Having his eyes on me again was making me feeling incredibly good. I wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

I kept on staring at him, the different voices and the music fading in the background as I focus on him, and only him. I didn't know what he had done with his hair, but it was totally ruffled in every way possible. His spiky black locks were even more messy than usual, and surprisingly so on the left, as if he had dropped his head somewhere and let it like that during a long time enough for it to stay that way. One of his famous long bangs had been ruffled up on his head, showing a part of his face usually hidden. And even with this mess, he looked _delicious_.

It literally killed me.

How can you hate someone during months, and suddenly come to the realization that, maybe, a part of you still want him, huh?

I blamed it entirely on the alcohol.

"C'mon guys, you're being ridiculous. Let's play."

Everybody stopped talking at the same time, and I realized that a lot of people had taken part into the stupid argument. And that the topic of said-argument had changed; Tenten, waving her fingers at a glaring Kiba and a smirking Suigetsu, was talking 'bout how, technically, the more immature is the one who doesn't even _get_ to touch.

Wouuch. Too complicated for me.

"Inuzuka, truth or dare?"

Suigetsu smirked at Kiba, satisfied, as if he had proved his point, as if since it was Gaara who had talked, they had to listen and do as he said. Well the guy _did _have a lot of influence. I stifled a snigger. Kiba glared at me from the corner of his eyes and, grinning, I yanked him by the arm to make him sit next to me.

"It's childish", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

This time, I had to choke not to burst out laughing altogether. Seriously? The guy was shitting me, no other way possible! Kiba had to be the most childish guy I'd ever met. The kind who always wanted to play this sort of game, actually. Well, since I was the same…

This being said, I could practically feel his glare on me.

"Okay, truth", he eventually said, but you could feel the tension in his voice.

Very Kiba-unlike. Must have been unnerved, or somethin'…

"Who would ya bang if you had to choose someone in this room?" Suigetsu asked from the wall he was lazily leaning on.

I yawned, looking around the room. Che, as if anyone didn't know it would be Hinata… I suddenly glared as I saw Haku leaning over Sasuke to whisper something in his ear, and the latter snickering. Weren't they tired of it, already?

Kiba, who was still glaring daggers, asked what he should do for not answering the question. Neji declared haughtily that he'd have to kiss…

"Um… Wait, oh yeah. Suigetsu. You have to kiss Suigetsu."

"Hey, I'm not fuckin' kissing the dog-boy!"

I vaguely pondered what Kiba was going to do – saying that he had been crushing on Hinata for two years being my first idea – so imagine my surprise when he suddenly seized one of the full cups on the carpet, and drank all of its content, before standing up to plant… a little peck on Suigetsu's cheek. Damn, I was disappointed.

Neji was, too.

"Hey, that doesn't count!"

"You didn't make any precision", Kiba said, chuckling evilly as he sat down again.

Suigetsu looked half-disgusted, half-angry, and rubbed his cheek harshly with a glare, muttering a 'sucker' under his breath. He then took a mouthful of the beer that was resting on one of the nightstands.

"Tenten, truth or dare?" Kiba then asked, smirking to the brown-haired girl like he wanted her to suffer.

Didn't know why, though. I wasn't going to ask, since he was finally relaxing, even if it was because of a sadistic will to shut the others up. I still eyed carefully the cup he kept in hand, just in case… Then I shrugged. And grabbed another half-drunk cup myself. Funny how I didn't even care where it was from and who had- Oh! _Taste like rum…_

The game kept going like that, stupidly, mostly thanks to Kiba, Karin, Tenten and Suigetsu. The four of them tried to get back at each other fiercely. Gaara and Neji must have thought it was boring, because they had begun making out on the bed, and Haku was talking politely with Hinata, probably because they were the only two who were still sober.

As for I, I was trying to watch Sasuke discreetly, but I had the feeling I wasn't really succeeding. Must be because we had locked eyes four minutes ago, and didn't stop observing each other since then.

As a background noise, I could hear the music, and the bickering of Karin and Tenten. I didn't really know the latter that much. As I said, she was a friend of Neji. I didn't realize what was going to fall upon me when she suddenly burst out into a devilish laugh. I wish I did, though.

"You're really a bitch", she said, the insult making my head turn toward her. "Wanna play this game? Okay. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

I watched as Karin's mouth fell, as she began shaking her head.

"Tenten, don't-"

"D-a-r-e", the black haired boy spelled out sluggishly.

"Okay", she smiled, looking satisfied. "Now look, stupid cow, because it's just gonna get interesting."

I snickered at Karin's look. _Very appropriate word, ha, ha!_

"Tenten, I _said_-"

"Sasuke. Kiss Naruto."

I stopped snickering in the second. And gulped, sitting up. _Processing. Processing_.

I opened my mouth.

"Wha…Wha… t… What?"

I then made the error to look at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes. And the slothful smirk stretching his mouth.

God, I should have listened to Iruka. Karin began to stand up difficultly.

"Sasuke, I _forbid_ you to approach this fucker, and-"

Too late, the black-haired boy had already gotten on all four, as he began advancing slowly toward me. I vaguely noticed that everyone else had stopped talking.

His eyes were really black.

"Naruto", Kiba called on my left, but I ignored him.

I was_ in a trance_.

"Naruto", he repeated more forcefully, but I just couldn't stop looking into those two black orbs. Couldn't stop my breath from becoming louder. Couldn't stop my heart from pounding harder. Couldn't stop Sasuke from placing himself just in front of me, as our friends began to wake up and see what the situation was coming to.

"Sas'ke, don't fuck around, dude!" Suigetsu.

"Tenten, tell him to stop, or I swear…!" Karin.

"Naruto!" Kiba.

But the best part, I think, was Haku who stood up too.

"Sasuke, stop it now."

But Sasuke wasn't going to stop anything. He was just in front of me, now. Inches away from my face. We were totally deaf to our friends' pleas. He was the only thing for me at this very instant. He hadn't stopped smirking, I noted. I could feel his breath on my face; it smelt like beer. Seeing his half-dazzled eyes, however, I knew he had to have drunk a lot of it. But it also smelt like him. Something I couldn't describe, because I knew it too well.

Without really knowing what I was doing, my hands came up to play with the collar of his shirt. My eyes were transfixed by his mouth, which I couldn't stop staring at.

He was close, too close. _Nah, too far._

I don't even know who made the first move, and finally pressed his lips to mine.

_Fuck you, the transsexual_, were my last thoughts.

* * *

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_..._

**A/N:** _Okay so, umm. I'm a bit late, aren't I? *move to dodge a shoe* It's funny how I'm alway annoyed when someone doesn't update his story as fast as I would like, and when I finally write one of my own, I'm no better at it. (Yeah, now that I think about it, maybe it isn't funny... :p) For my defense, I got a lot of work lately, and add that to my legendary laziness, and you got... Two months of nothing! :D Right. _

_So **this** is a bit of a filler chapter. It's totally necessary for what's going to follow, albeit a bit shorter than my previous chapters. Hum, anyway, I can safely say (or so I think) that you will hear from me again before christmas. Isn't that wonderful? Yeah, yeah, maybe not. _

_So until then, enjoy this, will you? (: And tell me what you think, because I just looooove it when you do. Like, real love. 'M not even kidding. x)_

_..._

_Thanks again to my Beta, **SunfeatherAngel**._ _She said she was proud of my progress in grammar so, yeah, I'm really happy right now. Huuhuh :3_

___.-._

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

___.-._

_Naruto was currently sitting on a stool, posted in front of the counter of his and Sasuke's favorite Coffee. While his next hand was tapping impatiently on said-counter, the fingers of his right one were typing furiously on his mobile phone. _

_How _dare_ he!_

_Fuming silently, Naruto glowered at the barman, who was presently glancing at him sideways with curious eyes. The blond teen clenched his fist around the phone in his hand, emanating furious, palpable vibes. That was it, the bastard was going down! No-no, no, wait… Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep his cool. After all, maybe he was just… He was just what? He had nothing to do this afternoon but come here! So what would be his excuse, this time, huh? Again, he gazed down at his phone's screen. _

_No call. No message._

_Fuck. He was going to kill him. _

_With rage, he stood up, half-throwing the stool away. Taking his jacket, he sent one last glare to the now frightened-looking barman, before making his way for the exit. He certainly didn't forget to slam the Coffee's door shut when he finally got out. _

_Under the anger, he was hurt. Almost humiliatingly so. It just proved him how much he definitely couldn't trust Sasuke. _

_He sighed._

_It had gone so well, though. It had been a week since the field scene when they'd gotten high together. And when they had woken up in each other's arms after having falling asleep, they had talked. A long time, in fact, during which a lot of matters had been addressed, amongst which Naruto's irrational jealousy and Sasuke's constant disappearances. It resulted in them deciding to stop bickering so violently for everything, and to try to find again what characterized them since the beginning; a good amount of passion and love. As cheesy as it sounded. _

_One week, and even with all their efforts, it was still fragile. _

_So fragile that Sasuke standing him up was infuriating the blond boy to such an extent that he couldn't even control it. It was one date; one Sasuke had sworn to come to. So where the _fuck_ was he? _

_Usually, Naruto wasn't one to get angry easily. But, and he couldn't explain why, this new add on Sasuke's own list of screws up was just making him livid. He already had a weird presentiment about today, but had shrugged it off as another stupid quirk of his imagination. And there he was, standing stupidly in the middle of the street, all tensed up, cell phone in hand, wondering what the hell he should do now. Apparently, Sasuke wouldn't pick up his calls, so what could he resort to, uh? _

_The frustration he felt was _intense_. No other word for it._

_Shaking his head, he came to his sense again as he began composing a number on the phone. His jaw was so clenched that it was almost physically hurting now. _

_He didn't care. He pressed 'calling' and held the phone close to his ear._

.-.

_Karin would probably hate him because of what he just did to her but, right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew were the directions to Sasuke's house, as he repeated them in his head over and over again. _

_Until he came to stop in front of a big, dark grey flat. He composed the code he blackmailed the probably fuming redhead into giving him and, half-holding his breath, entered. _

_Fourth floor._

_He didn't have the patience to take the elevator, and directly made his way to the stairs. A harsh speech was elaborating __itself in his mind, the words menacing to come out each step he took. Oh yeah, Sasuke was going to listen to him, and listen really carefully. _

_A bit sweaty because of his escalade, he finally entered in a spacey corridor and for a moment, he was a bit lost. He put his hands on his hips, ducking his head a bit as he tried to find his breath again. No. He was going to take the bull by the horns. Screw Sasuke. Screws his excuses. He straightened. _

_He was going to look for the right door – there were so many – but a detail stopped him. One was already half-open. He approached it, brows furrowed, and his eyes widened as he read 'Uchiha' under another name. Had he bothered, he would have read 'Hatake' above it. He didn't. _

_His breath blocking itself in his lungs, he burst through the door, a loud, angry 'Teme' escaping his lips. No one answered, and he didn't pause to wonder who could be here (Sasuke's family seemed to be abroad all the time, anyway), as his gazes swept around the room erratically. So the bastard wasn't there? _

_He was going to draw that conclusion, when suddenly he heard moving – and voices. Two voices. One he could easily recognized. He was alert again. He followed the noise through a clear and small corridor, which lead him to two doors. He knew perfectly well which one headed to Sasuke and- Who was with him? He swore he had heard small whimpers, and-_

_Not feeling like he could wait another second, he opened the door, almost destroying it._

_What he saw made him see red._

_.-._

* * *

_.-._

It felt like sobering up.

Only to be put in a soft daze one second later.

At first, I didn't move, and neither did he. I was just feeling the plump flesh of his lips against mine, appreciating the soft pressure on my mouth, and the heat radiating from it. My eyes were closed as I breathed through my nose, inhaling as much of his scent as I could.

The hot, soft texture of his lips felt too familiar. Even after all these months. I was absolutely not aware of the silence surrounding us in the room, only perturbed by the resonating music in the house. I only heard a very soft, very low growl coming from his chest, and it was what got me started.

I suddenly parted my lips, stiffening to grow myself so I could press my chest against his, and dominate him. It was a bit of an aggressive comportment, but I couldn't care less as I felt him respond to my kiss. Our mouths began moving against each other, and I emitted a soft, throaty noise when he caught my bottom lip between his, grazing it a bit with his own teeth. Sasuke had always been a good kisser, in a passionate, feisty way. I shivered as he worked his mouth over mine, and trembled utterly when I suddenly felt the tip of his tongue darting out almost brutally to brush against my mouth. I didn't even hesitate as I opened my mouth more, allowing the contact of our tongues.

It was overly too dizzying.

I passed my tongue over his teeth, and he responded by sucking on it. A sensual, albeit a bit rough, dance began between them, decisive to decide who between the two of us would take the control. It was no surprise when I finally managed to make him quivering under my touch, even if he seemed reluctant to submit to it. I smirked into the kiss.

_Some things never change._

My hand, still at the level of his neck, clenched on the collar of his shirt, as the other snaked around his waist to push him closer, always closer, in a urge to _feel _him. His own fingers were… everywhere. Some were in my hair, playing with my blond locks in a massaging fashion, where the other were grasping the belt loops of my jeans to-

_Oh_ fuck.

I let out an animalistic groan as he pressed our groin together, rubbing against me. I couldn't think about anything _else_ other than him, and my growing erection. And hell, wasn't it growing. I hadn't been this responsive for months. My already fuzzy mind was assaulted with his scent, as he tilted his head more so our mouths could just click together.

We were… Devouring each other. Really. Literally. The only thought that occurred to me was… _I could seriously eat him. Don't even need a fork. _

However, my cannibalistic urges were fortunately merely expressed by my daring hands, who only dared to touch Sasuke more. They slimmed on his waist, starting to play with the fabric of his shirt, before deciding on their own that, no, it wasn't enough. So, becoming their own master, they reached through the shirt, _craving_ for what was under it.

And then I think I died a bit.

It was too much. Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke's tongue, Sasuke's fingers, and now Sasuke's skin, soft skin, under _my fingers_… And then, he began pressing his own arousal against mine and-

"Ohh… _fuuuuck_."

It felt soooo good. I just didn't know the end of it. I threw my head back, biting on my lower lip to refrain myself from being more expressive than that. It was terribly, _sinfully_ good. His mouth began slipping on the right corner of my lips, half sucking on the skin, half kissing it repeatedly, trailing on my jaw, nibbling it, making his way to my…

I didn't know.

I _don't _know.

The alcohol multiplied every single sensation.

One of my hands shot up to grab the black hair on the back of his head, almost forcing him not to stop. He placed open-mouthed kisses on undefined spots on my neck, as if he was looking for _the_ place, when I suddenly let another deep, hoarse moan out. I could practically feel him smirking on the flesh, as he sucked on it with all his will, as if saying '_found it, dobe_'. Even with all the booze in my system, I felt it. The enormous flip-over my suddenly self-declared gymnast heart made.

_Sasuke remembered._

He bit on the already molested skin.

_Ahhh… shit yeah. He remembered all right._

Again, my hands decided for themselves what to do, since my brain seemed to be on pause. Or to be dead altogether (whatever suits you). After minutes of tasting the soft, creamy skin with the fingertips, they finally lowered, figuring that what was under the jeans was definitively more interesting than what was under the T-shirt. Not that the latter wasn't interesting, right, 'cause we were _still_ talking about Sasuke, there.

Sasuke who just let out another low growl, as my fingers teased the button and the zipper of his pants. My eyes still closed, I managed to find his mouth again, like a magnet, and crashed my lips against his. Fuck, the almost-sudden violence made our teeth smashed against the other's ones, and it felt definitively great.

I tried to focus on my hands' doing, instead of my tongue overlapping Sasuke's, as I took control of the kiss. They finally succeeded in their mission, unzipping his pants, and loosening it, making room so I could slip them on his butt, under the fabric of the jeans, and on the…

Wait.

…Was that skin I was touching? Skin, instead of briefs?

Oh God.

Oh my fucking God.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

(_I wanted to die. Here, just right here._)

And the long, guttural groan I emitted just proved it as my hand ran along the smooth, perfect skin of Sasuke's ass, which I hadn't touched in _such a long_ time… The picture of him and Haku dancing together from earlier flashed into my head, and I had the urge to claim Sasuke as mine, right now. Sasuke who certainly did _not go commando for this fucking shithead_. I massaged the butt cheeks with my hands, just like he was massaging my tongue with his. He began to buck his hips into mine, the gesture emphasized by the help of my hands and- suddenly, I wasn't the only one moving around.

As quickly as it takes one to blink, Sasuke's hand was on my crotch, unfastening the zipper just like I did. I gasped in the kiss, and he took the opportunity to bit hard onto my lower lip again. He sucked on the micro-wound, and I licked him, wherever I could. I swore he smirked against me, but I couldn't pay attention anymore, because, _fuck_, he tried to slip his hand on my fucking hard-on, and I was ready for the moans to be let out, and I was _seriously_ craving for more when-

When suddenly, nothing.

No more warmth. No more smoothness. No more teeth. No more tongue. No more lips. No more skin. No more _Sasuke_.

My eyes snapped open, and all I could see was Sasuke's wide black eyes, looking as confused as I was feeling.

"Aw, you should have let them finish", someone said, and coming to my senses again, I tilted my head to see Tenten smirking at me. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Shut up, you bitch! You're so, so stupid, I just can't believe that they really-"

I didn't have to turn around to know that Karin was currently fuming at the brown-haired girl. I didn't care. I licked my lips to find the teme's taste lingering on it. I looked at him again. He was looking suitably ravished. And the look in his eyes… I just couldn't control myself.

"HEY!"

"The fuck, hold him!"

I groaned as a hand yanked me back by the collar, as I tried to reach for Sasuke again. I saw that it was Kiba and growled at him, but he just wouldn't let it go. I didn't know if I should feel satisfied or not that Sasuke was in the same predicament, only that he was now glaring at Haku who was clutching at his shirt.

I noticed with regret that someone had zipped him up again.

_Hope it's not that son of a bitch._

"Wow, looks just like when they were together and they were going at it every seconds of the day."

"You find this sort of things funny?" Karin asked, hollering at Tenten.

"You're really mental", Kiba added from behind me. "Do you just know the consequences of what you just did will be? I bet it-"

"Oh, please", Neji purred, sitting on Gaara's laps, and ready to come to his friend's rescue. "It was great. They had to relieve some of that sexual tension, didn't they? I'm only disappointed that you separated them."

I vaguely noted that Suigetsu was spread on the bed, laughing his ass off. I dimly remembered hearing that sound during the kiss. Did this guy have no shame at all?

Nah-ha-ha.

"Shut up, if you had let them continue, they would have fucked in front of us", Haku snapped.

Sasuke threw his head back on his shoulder, murmuring a 'he woulda fuuuck me' in a sing-song voice, with a hazy grin. I bit on my already bruised lips. _Yeah that, that and so much more_.

I leaned back on Kiba myself.

"Psst, dog-breath, I'm horny", I whispered to him. His facial expression became… horrified? I didn't really know.

"Look! Look at what you did!" he yelled, looking completely panicked.

Tenten waved him off, going to sit next to Gaara and Neji.

"He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's doing."

I suddenly wake up_. Hey, who are they talking about?_

"EX-AC-TLY", Kiba said, making me flinch with the volume. "Oh my god, he's so gonna kill me tomorrow… Pshh, Gaara, maybe you can take Naruto home with ya-"

"Hell no! Gaara's staying here tonight!" Neji pouted, tightening his grip on his redhead, who was only smirking contently.

I gaped. Neji, pouting? _'m not the only one under influence…_

"Yeah, fuck, d'you think Sasuke's gonna be happy?" Haku snapped at my friend, with glowering eyes. "And he's ten times more dangerous than you stupid Blondie when riled up."

I thought about retorting for the 'stupid' part, but seriously, looking at him just equaled to look at Sasuke, and remind me how much I wanted him. And, oh my, he was looking at me, smirking ever so slightly, and his lips were still bruised from the kissing-

"I don't fucking care 'bout what you think! I don't care 'bout your fucking problems with this fucking bastard!" Kiba exclaimed oh-so-politely.

"Fishcake's the bastard! Don't even try to insult Sasuke!"

Suigetsu was still laughing on the bed like a mad man.

"Yeah, go on, defend your little slut of boyfriend", Kiba countered, his tone being as harsh as his words. "Tough for you, though, to pass after 'Blondie', right?"

Haku suddenly stood up, his usually cold demeanor apparently forgotten.

"Don't you dare talk about something you have no idea of! You're totally out of the question in this story, and you have absolutely no say in it either!"

Ohlala. What a drag.

When I raised my eyes again, they met Sasuke's, but they were closer than before. Only inches away from mine. I smirked when I fuzzily realized that he had came again when Haku and Kiba were too angry at each other and the others were too concentrated on them to pay attention to us.

"Hey, you."

His own smirk mirrored mine and, yet again, without any thinking, I crashed my lips against his, lust-driven, entangling my hand in his hair.

All over again.

Fuck yeeeeeeeeeah.

"What the-?"

"Hey, look, they're-"

"Fuck! Someone separate them!

"HAHAHAHA!"

"You- Stop laughing!"

"They're cute."

"Shut the fuck up, and SOMEONE SEPARATE THEM!"

_.-._

* * *

_.-._

I was lying down. And I was hurting.

It was like a ball was bouncing in my head. Bouncing, and rebounding against the walls of my skull. I tried to groan out loud, but the sound stayed stranded in my throat, and I almost chocked on a cough. It resulted in a soft, pathetic whimper that had me frowning and wriggling around.

Damn, but my back was killing me!

I tried to arch it, and another painful moan escaped from my mouth. Oh, Gosh. I tried to turn on myself to be flat out against the mattress I was lying down on. It didn't arrange anything. Heck, it almost made me hurt more.

I could see some blinding light between my eyelashes, and I stupidly tried to cringe it away. I could feel a familiar bad taste in my pasty mouth, and my lips were dry. Damn it, what the fuck happened?

I went to sit up, and a really dizzying sensation propagated though my body, my head still pounding like there was no tomorrow. I was seriously going to throw up. I embraced myself to calm down and to recover my spirits. _Breathe_. I suddenly realized that I was sweating. I ran a hand though my hair, and groaned when I felt they were sticky.

"Oi! Awake, dude?"

I raised my head, eyes still crinkled to block the light, and it took two seconds to my fuzzy mind to identify the voice as Kiba's one.

"M'yeah", I grumbled, half-stifling a yawn.

There was a pause, when I could practically feel his gazes on me.

"Wow, you look like shit", was his cruel observation.

I made the effort to really open my eyes this time, coldly ramming them over him. He was in a pair of briefs, with a red shirt on. His hair was all messed up. I gave a hoarse chuckle.

"Like you're any better."

He half-stuck his tongue, showing some very wolf-like sculpted canines, like he was conceding my point. He shrugged, and I really yawned this time, taking a look at my surroundings. I was in his room. Right.

"So we made it safe last night? I swear I can't remember anything…"

Since the time I had traded my beer for harder liquors, that is. I decided to leave that part out, though. It was sufficiently degrading as it was. I'd rapidly come to the conclusion that I couldn't seem to remember how and when I'd gotten home.

"So… what happened, uh?" I asked, tilting my head on the side.

Not that it really mattered, unless I had made a fool of myself… which was most likely since I tended to turn into one when I drank. I suppressed a disagreeable shiver when I recalled what set me up at the beginning. Another nauseating wave submerged me, and it wasn't solely because of the hints of alcohol still present in my mouth. God, I had to be the most pathetic guy ever, if seeing my _ex_- boyfriend dancing with another put me in such a state.

Stupid Sasuke.

I was finally going to laugh it off, and say that finally I didn't really want to know what had happened, when I caught a glimpse of Kiba's current expression. Instead of shrugging or making fun of me like I expected him to, he had paled a bit, and I swear his eyes were looking everywhere that wasn't me. My brows furrowed.

"Oh shit."

The words escaped my lips without my consent. Kiba laughed nervously, advancing further into the room to begin to clean up his clothes. Right. Kiba cleaning. Something was definitely wrong with that picture.

"Shit? What shit?"

The guy reeked nervousness. I started to feel like him.

"Fucking God, Kiba, what did I do? Tell me I didn't embarrass myself that much!" I gave an awkward laugh at the end of the sentence, but it just made it all the more awkward.

I really tried to think about everything that could've happened but… no, it was all blank in my head. Impossible to recall anything. I couldn't say the same for my best friend right now, as I looked at him pacing in the room.

He stopped for a moment, finally met my eyes and… there. He was on.

"Um… Okay, I'll tell you. But, err… You have to keep in mind that I really tried to help you. Really, dude. Like, if I hadn't been here, it would've been so much worse. So… um, try to take the situation as a whole, uh? Like, don't over think it and- _please_, don't retaliate. Except if it's for Gaara, 'cause _God_, the guy's a vicious fucker and he had seen it coming and-"

"Kiba", I half-growled under my breath.

Not that I was getting annoyed, per say, but I was hurting everywhere, and I wasn't really keen on listening to his ramble.

He straightened, and gave me a small guilty grin, before biting on his lower lip.

"Okay", he said. "Okay."

Pause.

Okay.

I _was_ getting annoyed.

"_Kiba!_"

"Riiiiiight" he almost shrieked, sitting next to me like he had been burnt, and I had to admit that I backed off a bit.

Wow.

"So, um, how could I explain that?" He stroked his chin almost thoughtfully, gave me a sideway glance, and then blurted it all out. "Youkindofmadeoutwithbitchyqu eenlastnightandyouwouldhaved onemoreifsomegreatpeoplelike mehadn'tputastoptoit." He took a deep breath. "And yeah… That's it. Ha-ha."

He looked a bit more relaxed suddenly, as if _discharged_, or something.

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

Did you understand it? Because I sure hadn't. Except for some, you know, _words_, but I thought I had misunderstood. I cleared my throat.

"Um… Care to translate, _please_?" I asked, because, really, it was the least he could do.

He let out a deep sigh, and I clenched my fist a bit. I was in no mood to bear his drama queen antics. (If anything, _I_ was the victim, here.)

"Okay, so-"

"Kiba, I swear, if you _repeat_ this freaking word one mo-"

"Right! Right, I'm sorry!" he howled, putting his hands up to cover his head, probably to protect himself from my vengeful fists. "I'm gonna tell you, but don't forget that you asked for it, right? And stop looking at me like that! So… _okay_. Hay, I'm kidding! Relax."

Before mentioned vengeful fists were itching me. Kiba seemed to get the message, if the way he recoiled a bit was any indication.

"Fuck, you're scaring. So wanna know? The fact is, _dude,_ that you slept with your dipshit of an ex-boyfriend last night. There, I said it."

I paused. (Read: I panicked.)

The feeling that began to take over my body was indescribable.

I had trouble breathing. And began to choke.

"Oh, oh! Man, stop it! I'm kidding, okay? I'm just kidding!" Kiba suddenly yelled over my suffocating noises, hitting my back repeatedly as if it could help me. It did help me, but I wasn't going to admit it. "Geez, you two only kissed. Just that, okay?"

Before the dog boy could understand what was happening, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. And began to shake him violently.

"Are you fucking crazy? Did you want my FUCKING DEATH?"

"The fuck- Lemme go! It was to help you relativize!"

"You know where you can put your fucking help-"

"-Hey, what is happening up there?"

"Nothing, Ma'!"

I suddenly stopped strangling Kiba, as my brain processed the words he pronounced. Wait.

"Wait. You said that I- that I kissed him?"

"You gonna hit me if I say yes?" When I didn't answer, he gave another low, guilty chuckle, as he looked sideway. "Because it was more along the line of making out, if you wanna know, with a lot of grinding and all and… Hey, Naruto? You all right, man?"

I sat on the bed again, staring blankly at the wall in front of it. I made out with Sasuke. I made out with the teme. Did someone catch the irony of it as well as me? I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. I didn't even listen to Kiba who had cautiously resumed his rambling next to me. What the fuck could have possessed me to go and kiss Sasuke-bastard? After all that we went through? Hell, it was seriously fucked-up.

And did he seriously agree with me kissing him? How was that possible, eh? I got my answer the second after I pondered the question.

"-and then we all tried to separate you two, but I swear you wouldn't budge – note that neither did he, though, seeing that he was as shit-faced as you. And meanwhile the other white ass-face was _still_ laughing, and the red-haired witch was _still_ yelling, and I was trying to hold you down, but hey! You're pretty strong, so I decided that at that point, one more kiss wouldn't do you any more bad than you had already, so I left for a minute to go look for Ino, but when we came back, you had resumed trying to dry humping the fucker so we separated you again but the ice princess was still clutching at you and you at him-"

I tried to imagine Sasuke, not willing to let me go. Was it so wrong that I liked the picture?

"-but Haku finally came to his senses and helped so we could leave once and for all. And then I brought you back here. But you should beware, 'cause Ino's gonna tease you non-stop with that and… Shit, dude, you were pretty wasted, did you know that?"

I vaguely nodded, rubbing on my neck pensively.

"Kiba?"

He shifted next to me.

"Yeah?"

I bit on my lip. I had the sudden impression that I could _feel_ that they were used.

"I'm in deep shit now, aren't I?"

He chuckled a bit, almost wearily.

"Yep. Looks like it."

_.-._

* * *

_.-._

"We're in the kitchen!"

I grunted an answer I knew no one would hear, as I half-threw my key on the counter next to the door in the entry. Cursing under my breath when they fall onto the floor instead, I took it upon myself to bend over to pick them up. I noticed some packed bags near, but dismissed the thing quickly.

"Naruto!" Iruka insisted, and I heard someone talking besides him.

So Kakashi really had spent the night. _Great_.

"Coming", I half-shouted, putting my jacket on the coat-hanger.

I then followed the good smell of coffee through the house, a smell that would surely lead me to the kitchen. I mentally thanked God for the fact that my guardian and his lover were already up, since I really didn't want to walk in on them doing something I wouldn't have wanted to see. Moreover, it was only half past nine in the morning, so I _really_ was lucky. Yeah, it was a wonder I was up this early (even more so when we think that _Kiba_ was up this early). But it wasn't that much surprising when you consider the fact that we were partying last night. He and I always had a tendency to wake up earlier in these cases. Not that I complained – (thanks to that, he dropped me off this morning; fortunate, since I _hate_ walking.)

"Hey there!" Iruka greeted me with a warm smile, and I was relieved to see that he was all dressed up.

"Hey", I smiled back, but it was weaker than usual. If he noticed it, he didn't comment. I walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "S'up? Hey- oh. Hi Kakashi", I added when I felt a hand ruffling my hair, rolling my eyes for good measures.

"Hi chibi-Ruka."

No need to turn to know that his eyes were closed, thanks to the big smile he was probably sporting.

"Was it cool last night? Kiba called me, said you had gone to sleep early because you were tired", Iruka explained.

"It was still good, I hope?" Kakashi meddled in with an amused expression I couldn't quite decipher. I didn't linger on it.

Instead I offered them a sweet smile, as I sat on one of the stools. Kiba was the best; I'd have to text him to tell him how much I loved him.

"It was great", I half-lied. "But you were right; I was a bit wearied out, so yeah…'Gone to sleep early', as he said. Thanks for asking."

Iruka nodded, reassuringly returning to his cup of tea, but Kakashi kept on staring at me with a knowing expression. He seemed pleased, in a bizarre way. I pinched my lips, my half-smile still on, but tense. What did he want, now?

"Eh, by the way, aren't you hot?" my guardian suddenly asked.

I turned to Iruka, surprised by the abruptness of the question. He was gazing at me curiously.

"Well, I guess I am", I said slowly, furrowing my brows, but smiling at the same time. "It's a bit weird coming from you, but who am I to ju-"

"No, _Naruto_", he cut me off in a chiding tone, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant… Why are you wearing a turtleneck? We're in May…"

My smile froze. Oh.

"Oh, that?" I scratched the back of my neck. "Right, yeah, I caught a cold, and – cough – it's for preventing it to expand and… right."

"Right", Iruka repeated, pulling off a weird face, before seemingly dismissing the idea as he shrugged. Kakashi snickered, muttering a 'young love' under his breath, and winking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as I took the orange juice bottle. It was the second time, now. How could he possibly know something?

"Anyway-", Iruka began, but I shut him off, thinking to myself.

You see, I had a great surprise when I took my shower at Kiba's earlier this morning. When I had looked in the mirror, I discovered some red, almost purple stains on my neck. After stupidly rubbing it for a good five minutes, I finally realized what it was. Hickeys. Frigging hickeys. If it weren't for the fact that I was a fast healer, I would have cried. Instead, I stared at it blankly during an incalculable amount of time, until Kiba came knocking on the door.

Needless to say that he had a blast when he saw them. I had to chase him off, to be left alone.

And it's only when I'd been fully awake after taking my shower, that I eventually began remembering fragment of last night. _Hot _fragments, if you get what I mean. After staring at my blushing reflection for what felt like hours (I could have hit myself), I finally had to go back to the shower. To take a _cold_ shower, this time. Like I needed that, tch… I didn't understand how I could be so divided on the matter. It was like my body wanted something and my mind was screaming that it couldn't have it. I was beginning to get fed-up.

And all my troubles had a common cause; Sasuke. Of course. I guess I'd have to admit it, eventually. I mean, he _had_ _been_ plaguing my thoughts for the last few weeks. Maybe all I needed was to take my distance from him. Physically, like _mentally_. It would do me good, I think, especially since I clearly didn't have the guts to face him after last night. Not before a long, long time, anyway.

I sighed in relief when it occurred to me that I still had the entire week-end and Monday (yeah, yeah bank holiday!) to think about it and take a decision concerning what I wanted to do. See, plenty of time.

I grinned easily.

"-so we decided that bonding time was much indicated in this case", Iruka finished, and I suddenly sorted out of my trance to notice that I was the one he was talking to.

"Huh? What?"

He gave me a disapproving look.

"Please, Naruto, don't tell me you didn't listen to anything I just said?"

Gue, he had been talking? Funny how I didn't heard anything.

I gave him my famous, crooked smile.

"I guess I did?"

Kakashi ruffled my hair once more as he passed behind me to pour himself some coffee.

"Silly boy."

I stuck my tongue out at him, half-annoyed.

"Pshh, weirdo." – I ignored him as his smile widened under his mask – "So, what were you talking about, 'Ruka?"

He sighed.

"Okay, so I _was saying_ that Kakashi and I talked, last night. And we came to the conclusion that, maybe, some bonding time would be profitable in our situation. And he remembered that we had a three-day week-end, so we decided to do something. All of us."

I froze.

You know when you have the feeling that something is really wrong?

"I called Sasuke, and he agreed", Kakashi added sweetly, before frowning a bit. "Not that I really gave him the choice in the first place, but…"

Because it was what I was beginning to feel right now.

"…the principal is that we came to an agreement, and Sasuke will be part of the trip too! But don't take it personally if he's a bit cranked up at the beginning, probably because of the blackmailing, thing and…"

Iruka was looking at him blankly, before shaking his head, refocusing on me.

"Anyway, now, you have to go pack up your things, because we want to leave before eleven a.m.", he beamed.

There was something wrong, I could feel it.

Like a robot, I gazed back at him, feeling my body tensing up from head to toe, and not in the good way either. I was becoming really clenched.

"W-wait", I managed to articulate. "Where are we going, you said?" I asked, remembering the bags I'd seen in the hallway, and praying to be wrong.

Iruka gave me a big, white smile.

"We're all going camping!"

_.-._

* * *

TBC

* * *

.-.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

_..._

**_A/N : _**_Okay. So I know that I fucked up with the delay. For that I'm really really sorry. For my defense, it's because when I'd almost finished writing the chapter, I accidentally deleted it so, yeah. I lost all motivations of writing it again.  
Sorry again ? _

_Anyway, two important facts ; _

_- One : This chapter is 9725 words long. So yeah. It's pretty long.  
- Two : It is not beta'd. It's been a month since I sent it to my usual beta but she hadn't responded yet so I've chosen to publish it even though. Sorry for the mistakes ? :D_

_Well. I'm finished. So enjoy the reading, excuse me for all OOC-ness you could find, and yeah, that's all ! :D_

_..._

___.-._

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

___.-._

_When the bell of the front door rang, Naruto got up like some sort of ghost._

_It was Kiba's fault, in a way. A friend is supposed to comfort his other friend, right? Then maybe it had been stupid of him to call the dog-boy first. Naruto knew that Kiba wasn't exactly fond of Sasuke, so expecting kind words had been foolish of him. _Of course_, the teen would trash-talk his now ex-boyfriend. _Of course_, he would get Naruto madder than he already was about everything that had transpired, and therefore lead him to do stupid things. _

_He was such an idiot._

_In fact, he was worse than that, Naruto thought, not sure if he was still talking about Kiba or himself, as he opened the front door at eight pm – Iruka being missing tonight (something about a first date with some platinum-haired weirdo, Naruto believed.)_

_He was in the worst of moods, right now, his incredible tiredness being the result of his inability to decide if what he was feeling was extreme sadness or violent anger. The big mistake currently waiting in his house wasn't helping matters. So it wasn't a mystery that, when he suddenly and unexpectedly came face to face with the only person he really didn't want to see at the moment, he froze. The second after, his subconscious chose for himself what behavior he had to adopt, as his jaw clenched and he switched on fury mode. _

_The hurt was still too present._

_"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked in a voice as cold as ice, eyes narrowed and his teeth gritting in spite of himself._

_The other let out a sigh, his black eyes searching tiredly for Naruto's. The blond teen made sure to pass all of his hate through the visual connection. However, he couldn't help but notice the almost purplish mark under the black-haired teen's right eye, where he had punched him yesterday. It was almost too easy to feel no remorse._

_"Naruto…" Sasuke began, swallowing hard, and said-boy noticed some droplets sliding the long of the pale jaw under the lightening of the porch. It was raining hard. "Naruto, I need to-"_

_The tanned teen shook his head, closing his eyes firmly._

_"No-no, the only thing you need is to get the hell outta here so I won't punch your fucking face in for standing before me", he cut the other off, his fists itching him on his sides. "Just go. I don't want to see you – ever again. I thought I made that clear yesterday."_

_Even with all the regrets Sasuke seemed to bear, it didn't stop him from glaring at Naruto. Yet, even the blond could see it was pitiful. The raven looked exhausted. It almost made his heart clench. He didn't like seeing his Sasuke like that._

_Pfft… What was he thinking? He didn't care anymore. Right? The Uchiha could die in front of him that he wouldn't care. _

_"No", Sasuke resumed, shaking his head firmly. "You have to listen to me. You- you didn't let me explain. What you saw yesterday, it wasn't-"_

_Naruto's shoulders tensed, as he closed his eyes, his face contortioned in a bitter mask. _

_"Shut up, Sasuke."_

_The pale teen had no intention of doing so, taking a step forward. _

_"But, you don't fucking understand! What you saw was a-"_

_"I said shut up!" _

_"NO! I swear to you Naruto, you- you have to trust me, you have to-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto hollered once more, his face reddening with anger. "I don't have to do anything! What are you gonna say, uh? It wasn't what it looked like? You didn't mean for me to find you like that? It was a fucking misunderstanding? You were fucking NAKED, Uchiha, and this bastard was on the fucking verge to blow you and… What? You couldn't come to see me without a little quickie, is that it?" He rubbed his eyes furiously. "If this blond idiot can wait for me for hours, the least I can do is to fuck with my supposed best friend in the meantime? Is that what you thought?"_

_Sasuke took a step back, hurt and coldness sparkling in his eyes._

_"What was I, to you, uh?" The blond boy carried on, hating his voice for being so unsteady. "Convenient? Do you really think I-"_

_"But it wasn't like that AT ALL!" Sasuke roared suddenly, as he stopped recoiling."How can you even think one second that I- Fuck Naruto! You know me better than that! You really think I could play you like such an asshole only because it was convenient? I fucking love-"_

_Naruto wasn't having any of it. All the upsetting pressure he had been bearing since the previous day was gathering into his stomach, ready to explode. And it did._

_"YES! FUCK yes! I do think you are a fucking bastard whom I wish I had never met, and I hate you! I fucking HATE YOU, you hear that?"_

_He was on the roll, and he wasn't going to stop now. He took another big inspiration, his whole body trembling._

_"You wanna know something else? Kiba was damn right all this time, warning me and whatever! You're bitchy, moody, never here for me, totally unable to talk about your feelings, and have absolutely no consideration for mine! And now, on top of that, you can add that you're a CHEATING SLUT!"_

_Silence followed._

_Sasuke looked like he had been punched. _

_The last words stayed in the air, resonating in their ears along with the melody of the rain. Breathing heavily, Naruto tried to sustain Sasuke's eyes, but the boy wouldn't even look at him. During a small moment, Naruto wished he could take back his words, only for Sasuke not to look so… almost broken. For someone as inexpressive as him, it appeared criminal to suddenly see him with such an emotional face. The black eyes finally met his own, with a vulnerability the blond wished he had never seen. He averted his eyes._

_Sasuke shook his head a bit, visibly trying to regain his composure. He bit on his lower lip, and if Naruto hadn't known the raven like he did, he would've thought he was going to crack. He didn't. _

_Sasuke being Sasuke, his voice was steady when he spoke again. Soft._

_"If it's really how you view me, I think everything has been said."_

_The tone sounded so final. Naruto forced himself to feel angry. It _was_ his right. He wasn't overreacting at all. He tried to keep on glaring._

_"You're right. I was an idiot to believe we could work in any kind of way. After all, what a cheater I am, uh? Such a bastard."_

_Sasuke gave a really low, ironic chuckle, looking sideway._

_Naruto didn't understand why, but he suddenly felt like he was the bastard. Maybe it was the way Sasuke's light jacket didn't look like it was protecting him from the cold, or the way his almost petite body shivered at each droplets the sky was pouring on him, but it felt like he couldn't bear it. Perhaps it was this fucking bruise he had given him, one Sasuke hadn't even reacted to the day before. The fuming anger the blond had been feeling had suddenly evaporated, leaving him almost week and weary. Talk about a change in attitude. Without knowing why, he prepared himself to take a step forward, to open his mouth without any idea of what he was going to say, but-_

_"-Naruto", a voice purred behind him, from the opening of the door. "You coming back, babe?"_

_He froze again._

_He didn't know what was worst. The widening of Sasuke's eyes as he took into the new person's appearance, or the fact that he had been so stupid that he had forgotten the other's presence in his house. He swallowed, hurting as he saw the pale boy's face changing from confusion to shock, to wounded understanding. Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke's features suddenly hardened, his visage closing. His lips parted, as onyx eyes plunged into his cerulean one with a new spark, similar to the one in Naruto's eyes when he had opened the door the day before. _

_"Nice, dobe. Real nice." The use of what had become a nickname for them felt like a knife in his chest. Because it was meant as an insult. The pale lips stretched into a small, false smirk. "One day, uh?" The tone was bitter. "Well, it isn't enough that I can't remember what to do… What was it again? Oh-"_

_Before Naruto could comprehend what was happening, a fist came crashing on his cheek as he fell backward under the impact. He was shocked._

_"I wish you two lots of happiness. Clearly, you fucking deserve it."_

_On those words, Sasuke turned his soaked back on him as he made his way to the street. _

_As cheesy as it sounded, Naruto felt his heart break for the second time in twenty-four hours. Fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't know anymore, an amused Sai in his boxer was there to help him get up. He forced himself to clench his jaw again, as he took the helping hand._

_Sasuke had made him feel as if he was the one in the wrong. And he hated him for it._

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

I looked at the water guns displayed through the showcase of the little shop near the gas station, and wished they were real. So I could shot myself in the head with it.

Shit. When had my life turned into such a damn joke, and why no one had came to warn me?

Such a cheesy line. But it was true.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, as Iruka's warm hand stroke the back of my neck gently. I hid my face in my own hands, rubbing it lightly. We were currently sitting on one of the small boulders in front of the shop, waiting for Sasuke to clean himself. They had gone into the store to the washrooms with Kakashi – the man wouldn't stop laughing and insisted that he had to record Sasuke's expression while cleaning up as it was too funny.

Now… How did I feel about that?

Incredibly guilty. Terribly awkward. Still a bit angry. But, at least, I wasn't feeling sick anymore.

I didn't understand why whoever was up there watching us, poor humans, hated me so much. I mean, it wasn't even noon, and I could already qualify this day as one of the worst of my whole life. And no, I wasn't overdramatizing anything.

First, I get up hung over. Okay, so it had already happened, and it would happen again. No big deal, right? Then, I learn – not in the most tactful way, _thank you Kiba_ – that I've spent my previous evening stuck to my ex-boyfriend, sucking face with him. _That_, I could do without. So I go to my own house, hoping with everything I've got that I will have at least a serene week-end, but my amazing guardian delivers the amazing new of a camping trip. With said-ex-boyfriend present. (That's the moment when I begin doubting religion.) After a very excited session of packing up alone in my room – when I expulse all the negative feelings I may have had on the matter – I decide to take everything lightly. It's a test, and I will overcome it, are my thoughts at the moment (and I guess those were what made my downfall so humiliatingly ironic.) Then, I'm taught an ecologic lesson – it's greater for the environment to go with only one car. _Smile, Naruto, you're doing this for your planet_, I tell myself. Because I am still in my lucky day, I find myself listening to the joyful bickering of our two oblivious guardians (though Kakashi oblivious? I'm not so sure…) whilst I'm stuck at the back of a stupid car where a really thick tension hovers in the air.

Now, for the fun of it, guess who was sitting at my side? Really difficult, uh? Fucking Uchiha. And Kakashi just had to put some bags on the right seat, so Sasuke was forced to sit on the middle one. Just. Next. To. Me.

Awkward? You have no idea.

At this point, I was feeling beyond furious, my trying-to-see-the-positive-side attitude being forgotten the moment he stepped into the car. We didn't look at each other – at least in the eye. I, not so discreetly, tried to examine him and his face, and comforted myself into thinking that he was trying to do the same. But fortunately, our eyes never met.

So there I was, stuck looking at the scrolling landscape through the window (and trying to sneak peeks at him), mulling over murdering thoughts, when it happened.

Before I keep on going, though, I ought to remind everyone that I was _hung over_. I still had this taste of fading alcohol in my mouth, my head hurt, and I didn't even want to talk about this disagreeable feeling in my stomach. So, well, all those curves on the road were bound to provoke something at some point, uh? What I didn't plan, however, was the something being me getting nauseous. And then, it was just like the butterfly effect. Everything came together all too quickly for my taste.

It went approximately like that. My face went green, Sasuke glanced at me weirdly (Ah! I knew he was looking too!), Sasuke began to panic a little, Sasuke yelled at unaware Iruka and Kakashi to stop_ the fucking car_, Kakashi asked flatly what was wrong, I experienced a stomach-churning feeling, Iruka began panicking too, Sasuke punched the back of Kakashi's seat, and I… finally threw up on his knees.

So… elegant.

(Yeah, for once I guess I deserved the murdering glare he gave me the rest of the ride until Kakashi pulled over at the gas station.)

And here I was, waiting with Iruka for them to get Sasuke's black slacks clean. It wouldn't have been so bad if Iruka didn't have it in his mind that I was completely sick and hadn't asked me at least five times in the past ten minutes if I thought I had fever. I couldn't really tell him that I just had some hints of alcohol that I needed to expulse, and that now that it was done, I was feeling as good as new. Except for the psychological part… No, there it was so fucked-up that I was seriously wondering how I could still process logical thoughts.

I sighed. Iruka rubbed my back.

"You're feeling better?" he asked (for at least the hundredth time).

I vaguely nodded in my hands, before taking a deep inspiration. I couldn't keep on brooding any longer or it would appear strange, my rational side reminded me. I threw my head back as I stretched my arms, half-groaning out loud. The sudden movement surprised Iruka, before he chuckled. I turned toward him, raising my eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" I inquired, the hint of an amused smile coming onto my lips in spite of myself, when I saw the tender glint in his eyes.

He ruffled my hair.

"You looked just like when you were seven, you know? On the morning, you would come to the kitchen, sit, and stretch your arms just like that before asking for ramen."

I really smiled this time, forgetting for a second that I was supposed to act like my life was over. I even gave him a playful glare.

"Ramen that you always refused to give me", I reminded him, and he half-rolled his eyes.

"Please, it was _breakfast_. What kind of adult would I have been if I gave you ramen for breakfast?"

His nose was scrunched, as though the idea seriously made no sense to him. I snickered.

"You were just like a mother hen, back then." I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, letting a small, playful smirk play onto my lips. "You still are."

"Hey! So not true!"

I kept on laughing.

"Yeah it's true, look at you! _Naruto, do you have some fever? Naruto, are you feeling sick? You know you can tell everything to your mommy, right? Maybe you need a big warm hug, eh_?"

I tried to imitate his voice, but it was a failure, even if Iruka shook his head with a giggling grin. Then, a pensive look passed in his eyes, and his smile turned nostalgic. He sighed gently.

"Did you know that the first year of me taking custody of you, you kept calling me mom? It was sweet. I can tell you now, but I really didn't know how to handle the situation back then", he admitted with a soft laugh. I stiffened really slightly, understanding what he was getting to. "You were such a strong kid, but… interiorly…" He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, shaking his head like he was clearing up his thoughts. "Well, it was years ago. You grew a lot since then", he punctuated, a caring look in his chocolate-like eyes.

I knew what he was talking about. On my first year with him, I spent all of my time following him around, like some lost puppy. Well, after all, I was just that. Lost. I nodded softly.

"I remember. I stopped because the other kids at school made fun of me for that. Said I was stupid, and you were a man." I gave a small chuckle. "A wonder why I didn't try calling you dad."

Iruka froze a bit when the last part escaped my lips – and I almost did too – but he quickly relaxed again.

"Probably for the same reason you kept confusing cereals and ramen", he answered with a teasing tone, pinching my shoulder.

It slightly lightened the atmosphere, and I was grateful for that. Reminiscing was never a good thing, and I knew from his face that Iruka had just thought of _that_ time. Well. I couldn't stop him, but I still could prevent myself from recalling too much. Had to move forward, hadn't I?

I adopted the taunting voice too.

"Well, you weren't any better, dressing me in _skirts."_

It did the trick.

_"_Oh! Please, that was one time, and I didn't do it on purpose! It was that shop assistant, she got it all wrong, and- Well. At least it was orange?"

Poor, poor defense.

"Sure", I teased, an easy grin stretching the corner of my mouth. "And I suppose these-"

I suddenly paused – a bit abruptly, I concede –, staring blankly at the entry of the shop. The door had just opened as a visibly pissed off Uchiha was coming out. And then, I couldn't help it, I stared. Iruka did too.

Sasuke had an enormous stain on his dark jeans, but what I didn't understand was why it was neon pink and at the level of his crotch. At least, there wasn't any trace of vomit anymore. And err… was it me, or was he really limping?

I blinked, watching curiously the – did I already say it? – _neon pink_ blemish. Then, Kakashi got out of the store too, holding a small camcorder between his hands. What surprised me, just like Iruka, however, was the fact that the man had tears in his eyes thanks to how much he was laughing.

I looked at Sasuke's furious glare, Kakashi unstoppable giggling and at the _neon pink_-

Must have been all that pressure. 'Cause I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

_"Kakashi, I swear, if you don't stop filming, I will shove this soap so high up your ass that people will actually be able to see it when you open your big fat smartass mouth."_

_The picture bounces a bit as chuckles are heard, probably coming from the same man holding the camcorder. _

_"So you say", a manly voice – Kakashi's – replies easily. "But I have to warn you. A vulgar Cinderella is only attractive to big old perverts."_

_The fresh nickname is apparently a result of the situation. Sasuke, standing by the sinks of the seemingly public bathroom, is furiously rubbing his trousers, his hands white with water and industrial soap. He doesn't look up at his guardian. _

_"Perverts like you, you mean?"_

_More laughter comes from behind the camcorder, as if Kakashi concedes that the comeback is a good one. Accordingly, his answer comes in a low, hushed tone. But it's obvious his voice is pleasant and joking, conspiratorial. _

_"Don't talk like that; people will think that you don't have any respect for me."_

_Sasuke rises his head from his task one second, sending a small smirk to the video-camera. His eyes are challenging, and the little bickering is visibly having a positive effect on him. He doesn't look as tense as he did._

_"Wow! He's acknowledging me! Someone record that! Oh, well, but I am! Come on, Cinderella, say something to us?"_

_The smirk turns into a scowl._

_"Go die."_

_More chuckles follow. Meanwhile, a small boy has come up by the sinks too, and is washing his hands, staring wide-eye at Sasuke. His brows are furrowed, his mouth half-open._

_"It's not a nice thing to say, you know", he apostrophizes the black-haired teen, rubbing his now wet hand on his tee-shirt to dry them, before seizing the something he has left on the sink. The Uchiha jumps a bit, visibly not expecting someone to be standing behind him. Unsurprisingly, he turns to the child with a scornful expression._

_He's glaring. "Yeah, I do know", his eyes are saying._

_The boy recoils a bit, apparently afraid, and Sasuke puffs his cheek and resumes cleaning himself. _

_"Scrub harder, princess, you still have some bit on your left knee", Kakashi's voice snickers. _

_"_You_, fuck off."_

_The kid is still there and looks at the camcorder with a sort of outraged pout. He walks quickly to Sasuke, still holding some weird thing in his right hand, and taps the back of one of his legs. The older boy turns to him, and glares harder, visibly thinking something along the lines "you're still here?", and looking annoyed. _

_"What."_

_"My mom said that you shouldn't say bad words like you just did. And that when you do, you have to spit them on the floor, and then stomp on it to crush it", the cute little voice explains, as the kid puts his words into action with his own foot._

_He then glances up to Sasuke again, obviously waiting for him to actually do the same. The raven looks unimpressed, and he scoffs._

_"Right." He turns with a raised eyebrow to Kakashi, a puzzled "can you believe that kid?" written all over his pale face. _

_"Hey, don't ignore me! My mom is always right, so you should do what she says!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turns again toward the boy, and crouches down a bit so he can be on his level. _

_"Do you actually think I'm going to follow the orders of a, what, four years old?"_

_The picture zooms on the kid, who is looking both confused and dejected._

_"Hey, I'm seven years old, I'll let you know. And uh… mm, yes?"_

_He glances sideway at the camcorder, as if waiting for Kakashi's approbation. The man has begun laughing, and now the image is shaking along with his chuckles. Sasuke, still focused on the little boy, pinches his lips, half-shaking his head._

_"Dumbass", is the only word that comes out of his mouth, in a very blasé sort of way. _

_He visibly has forgotten that he is currently talking to a _kid_._

_A kid who looks astounded. His mouth hangs open like he cannot fully comprehend what he has just been called. Then, his cheeks redden and the corners of his lips turn down. He looks indignant, and out of words too. Finally, tears begin to fill his eyes. _

_"But-b-but…" he stutters. _

_Sasuke has finished washing his trousers and, hearing that, he takes a peek at the kid behind him… His eyes widen when he sees the tears. He looks quizzed, and rapidly like he's starting to be uncomfortable. He may be heartless, but not _that_ heartless, his expression gives away._

_"Hey, hum… You don't have to… to cry, uh? I didn't mean it, so-"_

_"But-but, you're mean!" the boy states, already beginning to sob. _

_Sasuke is looking helpless._

_"Shh… calm down, I only tried too… No, please, stop that."_

_People in the public bathrooms are giving dirty looks to the raven, who glares at them with equal disdain. The boy is still crying. _

_"I'm gonna tell mom. You're mean", he repeats, and Sasuke is really panicked now. _

_"No-no-no, don't say that, or rather- yes, say it, I'm mean, meaaaan, so you don't need to cry, right? So calm down, you-" Abruptly, the panic leaves to be replaced by annoyance. "Kakashi, you're not helping, so if you could just _stop_ laughing-"_

_Indeed, the image is still bouncing with giggles as background sounds. _

_The kid looks up at Sasuke, and with a loud last whine, throws the thing he is holding – it is in fact a neon-pink slushy – on the floor and bolts out of the room._

_Sasuke glances at Kakashi helplessly, before trying to go after the boy. Trying being the key-word, since he straight away slides on the liquid on the floor and literally plunges forward to meet the grey tile._

_His face is priceless. The camcorder is dropped and falls in a position that makes it possible to finally see Kakashi. He is folded in two, holding his belly, dying of laughter._

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

In the second part of the ride, I watched the video four times.

The tension had surprisingly evaporated – probably because I couldn't help laughing each time I glanced at a brooding Sasuke, leading Kakashi to do the same on the steering wheel. Hell, even Iruka cracked a smile and had giggled when seeing the camcorder (even if he looked as ruffled as the other adults on the video when the black-haired teen called the kid a dumbass).

Seriously, the look on Sasuke's face was… wow. I seriously hadn't laugh like that in a long time.

I sneaked a peek to him next to me, and unlike before when I could only think about the previous night, I snickered again. Talk about a cure for awkwardness. He blushed very lightly, trying not to look back or look embarrassed altogether. I grinned to myself. I was now sure I was going to watch it a fifth time…

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

It wasn't how I expected it to be at all. I didn't really know what I'd imagined – okay, so I thought it would be just us lost in the middle of the forest – but clearly it was far from the reality. I suddenly realized why Kakashi had been the one to drive, since Iruka and I had never come here.

Maybe I would have taken notice of the _sea_ earlier, had I paid attention to the landscape behind the window. Yeah, because we actually were on coast-level, here. Even I was surprised since it hadn't take that much time to drive here, but then again, measuring distances had never been one of my strong points.

Whatever.

Next important thing; it was in fact a field. An enormous field, irregular with bright green grass and some trees here and there. There had to be about twenty tents all well-spaced with a small wooden hut in the middle where you had to go to pay the emplacement. At one side, there were several paths, which leaded either to a beach, or to some roads where you could do small walks. On the other side, the path leaded to a minor village. It was picturesque, but welcoming and cozy, with lots of shops, pubs and restaurants. At least, that's what Kakashi said.

All in all, it was cool.

But I couldn't shake up the feeling that something didn't make sense. How could it be that I never knew that there was _the_ _sea_ here and-

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, dropping all the stuff I had been carrying on the ground. "We are near Suna!"

Everybody had also put their bags down and was stretching.

"Congrats, chibi-Ruka, it took you a long time, ne?"

"So we really are near Suna?" I asked again, waiting for the confirmation eagerly. Wait till I told Gaara I had gone near his childhood town…

"Tch, idiot", another voice replied laconically.

And I swear, I _so_ heard the imperceptible smugness in his voice that screamed 'revenge' for the time I spent mocking him in the car. Trying to look unfazed, I glanced at him, a devious glint in my eyes.

Then, I took a deep breath, and a small, feminine voice.

"No don't cry, I'm mean, I'm meaaaan" I imitated, putting my hands on my hollowed cheek, and I heard Kakashi's laugh.

Sasuke glared at me, and I wiggled my eyebrow, pointedly looking at the stain on his trousers. Don't ask. I felt relaxed. And arrogant. And bold. Must be this video…

"Dobe", was the only answer I received.

I was about to reply with a traditional 'teme', but Iruka's arrival interrupted me. He was smiling.

"Right, guys. I paid for the tents' emplacement, and everything is fine." Cheers from me. "So, hum, I was pondering… Maybe Sasuke you would like to come with me to the village? To change your jeans, maybe? I understood that you didn't have any other pants… Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi you could set the camp, right?"

"Yep", I declared, standing at attention.

"Hey, maybe you could bring some food back, no? I'm pretty hungry", Kakashi meddled in, and I found myself nodding furiously.

Yeah, as charming as it sounded, after all I threw-up, my stomach was quite empty.

"Oh. Well, everyone's up for sandwiches or something?"

"Hell yeah", I declared, Kakashi's approbation following closely behind me again.

The grey-haired man even pinched Sasuke's cheek, who then rubbed it like a child. He pointed his head at him.

"Except for this one, he won't want any meat in it."

"Well, he's coming with me so it shouldn't be a prob- wait, you're vegetarian?" Iruka asked, eyes full of curiosity, turning toward the black-haired boy. For his defense, he had always been fascinated with vegetarians since this time when he saw an emission about cruelty toward animals we usually eat. Revolted, he tried to become a vegetarian himself, but didn't last more than two weeks. Since then, he literally venerated those who could do it.

Sasuke only nodded, rubbing his stained jeans mechanically. I had almost forgotten. I was afraid it put amused, tender sparks in my eyes.

"He's not a vegan, it's just an excuse so he can eat as many tomatoes as he wants, and no one will bother him because of it", I commented, half-sticking my tongue, and rolling my eyes.

Really, I believed every words of that sentence. I mean, for someone who used to comment so often on my ramen-addiction (so not true, by the way, it wasn't my fault if no one was able to appreciate a good meal nowadays), his weird obsession with those fruits (yeah, because they are fruits, not vegetables – I received enough kicks from his fussy ass not to have forgotten that part) was a tad bit too prominent for my taste.

Truthfully, the remark was more like a reflex, a sentence that popped out of my mouth like it used to – to taunt him, albeit gently. But with the looks I received when the words escaped my lips, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. And it wasn't _only_ an impression. Kakashi had turned toward me, eyebrow raised and mouth set in a thin line, eyes calculating; Iruka was looking all too surprised; and Sasuke… Sasuke's face was unreadable, and he made it a point to turn his head not to look at me.

"How would you know that, Naruto?" was my guardian's puzzled reply, as he stared at me with skeptical eyes.

"Well, I-" I cut myself off.

Indeed, how would I know that? I understood my blunder instantly. I was suddenly feeling hot. And at a loss for words.

I wasn't one to find an answer to everything in two seconds. Sadly.

"We talked, the other day", Sasuke's deep voice explained for me, in a light tone that I knew to be forced. "And he teased me because I said they were my favorite food."

It put understanding stars into Iruka's eyes.

"So… you two _tease_ each other?"

Was it necessary to speak about the small, delighted tremor in his voice? The guy was happy because he now thought we were getting along.

Well. I got a recipe for you. 1) Take a gun. 2) Add some bullets. 3) Point it toward my head. 4) SHOOT!

"Yeah, that's it", Sasuke slightly smiled and it was so unnatural coming from him that I averted my eyes. I knew he was making an effort to cover my slip-up, and that he also could have let me handle it. After all, he wasn't the one who didn't want Iruka to find out. He didn't even know my own motivations.

I tried not to think that it was nice of him. Although why he would do that for me, I wasn't sure.

Damn it.

"Well", he punctuated politely, "Aren't we going to the village?"

Iruka nodded with a new cheerful smile, and the two of them left Kakashi and me here with all the bags. After a small silence, the almost grey-haired man pointed to one of the Kechua tents scattered on the grass, gesturing for me to set it up.

I nodded and started to do so, as he occupied himself with the two others.

The silence that followed bothered me, even if I didn't exactly know why. Ironically, I didn't particularly like when Kakashi broke it either.

"You shouldn't say things like that, you know", he finally declared after a few minutes. I had already thrown the folded tent in the air to unfold it, and was clinging it to the ground. "I mean, I don't think it is really fair to him."

I stiffened, half sitting on the ground, and repeated the words in my head. Right. You can't know how strong was the urge to just play dumb and mumble a 'Qué?' that would have probably avoid me this kind of conversation right now.

I chose to stay in this position, and to ask in a tone as neutral as possible;

"Things like what?"

I heard the noise of a zipper being unzipped, and looked for some threads to strain the tent. It was for two persons, and I automatically assumed it was Kakashi and Iruka's one.

"Maa, please, don't try to fool me, it's insulting", Kakashi's voice drawled from behind my back. "I'm not blaming you for anything, you know? Just saying that you shouldn't say this sort of _things_…"

"Precise you thought, Kakashi", I stated a bit too formally, still not turning around.

"Hey, no need to snap, chibi-Ruka", he replied easily. "I'm just- I don't have anything against you, you know? I even like you, I can tell you. _But_, I've known Sasuke for a long time, he's my son and, well, I don't like to see him hurting. And I'm pretty sure that throwing carelessly in a roundabout way how you two used to… _get along _so well_,_ we'll say, is not helping matters. That's all."

I put aside the 'how is speaking about tomatoes a way to show how we used to get along' comment, to peek at him from above my shoulder.

"You knew, didn't you? About us, I mean. I had a feeling you did, but. Well. Wasn't sure."

Kakashi paused in whatever he was doing – unfolding a double inflatable mattress – and gave me his signature sweet smile.

"I did", he confirmed. "That boy is secretive, sure, but we made it a policy between us not to have any secrets for each other."

I fully turned, this time, scrutinizing him as he resumed opening the bags and everything. There, I had it, the confirmation that Kakashi was fully aware that Sasuke and I had been together as a couple. I stretched my arm behind myself, repeating his words over and over in my head. I could feel questions forming in my brain, old interrogations and new ones at the same time.

"I see", I said soberly, more focused on said-interrogations.

Three main remains. First, why some comments on Sasuke's tastes on food would hurt him. I wasn't so thick that I hadn't seen his face, and I was… well, a bit confused. And afraid to comprehend what it meant. In a twisted sort of way.

Secondly, I was becoming obsessed about the story behind Sasuke's family. I wanted to know, to understand. Kakashi calling him 'his son' had just perked my interest more than it already was. If I could just understand why we had never talked about this topic before, why I didn't even know about Sasuke being an orphan… And was he even really one? I didn't know.

Finally, a small question that I had been keeping in the back of my head for the last two fortnights was resurfacing. The 'no secrets' part in Kakashi's small tirade had directly made me think about this time when they had come to have dinner at home, and Sasuke left as the two had hollered like mad men, because of some phone call. Visibly, that night, Sasuke had been keeping stuff away from Kakashi. It was my assumption.

I decided to go for the last question, since it was the one that I deemed to be the safest.

I leaned a bit forward, unconsciously calling for Kakashi's attention.

"Hey, it may come out a bit out of the blue to you, but you know about this… dinner we had, like, about a lot of weeks ago?"

Kakashi glanced at me with strangely pleased eyes.

"We had a lot of dinners in the past weeks, chibi-Ruka", he mocked.

I narrowed my own blue orbs.

"Yeah, well, let's just say, the last one when _Sasuke was here_", I said, watching as I mechanically pulled blades of grass. "Does it ring a bell? Because that night, you two had a… disagreement, shall we say, and, um, I was _wondering_…"

"It's not like you, or at least what I know of you, to beat around the bush like that", Kakashi replied dismissingly.

Something flashed in my eyes.

"Well, if you put it that way… I want to know what _it_ was about. Iruka looked worried and – I… It is a rare occurrence to see Sasuke lose his cool like that. I'd like to understand."

To my surprise, instead of another mischievous answer, I heard Kakashi's laugh. He chuckled loudly, sending me a diverted look.

"I wasn't really sure, at first. I saw those looks, those… _expressions_ on your face, but", he made a pause, his eyes still laughing, "in fact, you still _like_ him."

Pause. Rewind.

_'In fact, you still like him_'.

Who, me?

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

"My, my, you so remind me of Itachi", Kakashi cut me off easily. "You're very different from him, sure, but concerning Sasuke, you two are just the same. Sneaking around and praying for informations. But he was a bit more subtle about it, at least."

I paused, still irate about the first sentence – _how dare that scarecrow says something like that, damn it_ – but with a new feeling arising in my tummy, that I didn't dare analyze.

Seriously, the question begged to be asked. Who the fuck was Itachi?

_An acquaintance? A friend? An… ex-lover, like me?_

Shit.

I exploded, pointing my finger on Kakashi crossly.

"_First_, you old stinky pervert, I do _not_ still like that bastard, and don't you dare make those sort of assumptions again!" I almost yelled. "SECONDLY, don't talk about some nobody to avoid the subject, or try to fool me or- or- whatever! Answer my damn question, and don't talk 'bout stupid false feelings again! Right!" I was (a bit) fulminating, and tried to calm down. I could feel the blood in my cheeks from my outburst. "Right", I repeated. "Oh, yeah, and tell me who is Itachi!"

They say it's better to demand than simply ask. (That's what _I_ say, anyway.)

Unfazed, Kakashi was still occupying himself with the tents and everything that could be associated with it.

"First, I'm absolutely in my right to say whatever I want to say. And I'm just stating facts; you ask a lot about Sasuke when it shouldn't even matter to you, you keep glancing at him when you think it is safe to do so, you fool around with him as soon as you're drunk" – I opened my mouth at that, outraged and astonished that he would know of that and _shit it only happened last night_ – "and you know what they say about being drunk" – for the record, I didn't – "and you do all those things that, well, lead me to think that what you feel is more than simple bitterness for an ancient lover. Am I wrong?"

I looked at him, aghast, unable to express the simplest word.

"Now for you two questions… Hm, I don't mind giving an answer, but I do think it is only fair that I get my own questions, isn't it? An eye for an eye, right? You know what, I will answer yours first, but then you'll have to reply to one of my inquiry too. Okay? Sounds right to you?"

He didn't stop unpacking and arranging our now small but real camp. He nodded to himself, before resuming, apparently not looking for my approbation.

"Well, the fact that I was so angry that night was provoked by a phone call I received in which the call-maker informed me that Sasuke had missed an important appointment. It made me annoyed because we had specifically talked about it, and it had been planned for a long time. There, satisfied?"

Sa-satisfied? He was… asking _me_…

Fuck! How come that in just some phrases he had succeeded in making me feel at least four different emotions (anger, confusion and loathe being some of them) at the same time and… Shit, he had more than confused me, there. I was totally lost.

It's like I needed to sort out everything so it could make sense again.

All in all, I think that Kakashi had just accused me of _liking_ his 'son' – and yes, I was living it as an accusation – had demanded an answer for only-God-knows-what, and had given me a reply to my own question so vague that it created more interrogations than it solved.

Where to go from here?

"I can see that you're thinking too much right now", Kakashi declared, "so I'll just give it a shot and well, as a repayment, I want you to answer something for me that I've had trouble figuring out."

I was feeling disillusioned.

"What", I asked flatly, my brain being totally dead, or at least unresponsive for the moment.

Kakashi didn't waste any time, although he was still casually finishing his different tasks. I had given up whatever I supposedly had to do for about as long as they asked me to do it. Kakashi looked like was doing amazingly well on his own, anyway.

"Why Iruka don't know that you two dated?"

There. The bomb was dropped.

I didn't know what to expect from him at that point, and I guess he did succeed in surprising me once again. And he did it with, well, a subject upon which I didn't wish to share my point of view with anyone. I had my reasons, wasn't it enough?

Whatever. I eluded as soon as I could.

"You still didn't tell me who Itachi was", I reminded him, not even considering for a moment to give an answer to his interrogation.

He looked at me from above his shoulder, really gazing at me for one of the first times since the beginning of this… shitty conversation that was going nowhere.

"Man up, chibi-Ruka, the deal was _one_ question at a time."

"What deal?" I protested. "Did I agree to any-?"

"Wow!" a voice exclaimed from behind me, startling me much more than I'd care to admit. "You made good progress, it's almost all done!"

Iruka, two plastic bags being securely held in each one of his hands, gave us a big warm smile as he looked over the 'camp'. Surprised because of the unexpected interruption, I blinked at him, and then at said-camp. I hadn't really paid attention, but there were three tents (with one further away from the two others, and another smaller), and a large blanket spread on the ground with a camp-stove on the middle of it and a reduced plastic cookware. And here I thought we would go to the restaurant every night…

I tried to cheer myself up with the fact that it was actually Kakashi who had done all that (except for one of the tent) and so at least, I'd escaped it.

"Yep, isn't it cool?" Kakashi asked happily, getting up to help 'Ruka with the bags (did I smell sandwiches, here? Ohh…) and pecking him on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you for doing all of that. You too, Naruto!"

I gave a small nod, still thoughtful.

"Well, you're welcome, thanks to you too for the food", Kakashi practically _purred_ in return.

Iruka giggled softly, an attractive flush burning slightly on his cheeks. Kakashi leaned forward to kiss him a bit, and I cursed under my breath, looking somewhere else.

I suddenly recall that Sasuke was supposed to be here with my guardian, and I raised my head again to-

"Wait a- Is this a joke?" his royal assness asked, coming from behind Iruka, holding another bag, and looking all too unpleased.

I still noticed that he had a new pair of dark grey pants on. I couldn't help but think it suited him.

Interrupted, Kakashi stepped back, looking over to him. I don't know what kind of expression he was wearing, but it made Sasuke glare at him.

"What is it, princess?" The tone was taunting.

"Why the fuck are there only two tents?" Sasuke asked between his teeth, advancing further toward the camp, and deposing the small plastic bag on the blanket.

Confused, I looked at the third tent _clearly_ set up. I raised my eyebrows.

"Err… there is another one just here", I said, pointing to the one which was placed farther away, thinking that he may have not seen it.

Sasuke totally ignored me.

"I am _not_ sleeping with him."

"Please, Sasuke-" Kakashi said, holding his hands up with a strangely mischievous expression.

"No, I _won't_."

It was getting on my nerves.

"Oi! It's good, there are three of them!" I declared more forcefully, annoyed with his behavior. Moreover, even if the situation would be evidently uncomfortable for the both of us if we were to sleep together, he didn't have to say it like that. I had feelings _too_.

I totally stopped myself when I realized what I was exactly thinking. Ne, stupid brain.

Sasuke finally turned in my direction, giving me an irritated glare.

"Dobe, look at this fucking" – I saw Iruka grimacing at the word in the corner of my eyes – "'tent' and tell me exactly where you think all our bags actually are."

Gritting my teeth thanks to the snapping tone, I did what he said and took a look around for the sakes of shutting him up (must be what he always told himself now that I think of it). I stopped dead on my tracks.

Indeed, the bags had disappeared.

"Hey, Kakashi, where did you put all the bags?" I asked, puzzled, and ignoring Sasuke's glaring eyes.

"Oh, for the sake of- They're in the tent, you dumbass! And it's not even a tent, it's just a small shelter for luggages and- Seriously Kakashi, I _am not sleeping_ with him!"

"Hey, what the-! I'm not sleeping with him either!" I yelled and stood up, comprehension finally dawning on me.

"Is there a problem?" Iruka pepped in, almost too innocently. Too bad I knew he was just that in this story. _Innocent_.

Kakashi gave one of his sweetest smiles to my guardian.

"Absolutely not, dolphin. Naruto and Sasuke have just misunderstood the fact that they just have to _sleep_ in the same tent, and not to engage in sexual intercourse."

I chocked on my spit.

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

Once again, the beginning of the afternoon was spent a bit awkwardly, at least for Sasuke and me. Kakashi hadn't been joking; they had only brought two tents, and the last one was just a kind of shelter equipped with a lock. I hadn't found that funny, and I couldn't really protest when Iruka played the card "but you two _tease_ each other, so you're great friends now, right?" with a confused frown. They said ignorance is bliss, but I'll fucking tell you, ignorance is fucking annoying. Especially thanks to Kakashi smiling innocently, going as far as to whistle in a happy way. I tripped him on our way to the village, and discreetly, in passing, I saw Sasuke giving him the finger. It made me laugh.

Concerning the latter, I wouldn't say I was mortified, but almost. Fuck, I couldn't even look at him straight in the eye. I didn't know why, but my brain was over-functioning, over-analyzing every single thing he did. How he would look at me, how he would speak to me, what gestures he would have.

One idea obsessed me during hours. _Tonight, I will sleep with him. _Next_ to him, I mean._

And it wouldn't leave me.

At least, Sasuke left me relatively alone. He looked like he was somewhere else, often adopting a pensive attitude, and being thoughtful. I caught him glance at me once, and he was _really_ _openly_ staring. So damn focused that he didn't even realize that I was looking too. It made my stomach feel something it hadn't felt for months. And it literally killed me. Kakashi must have brainwashed me, the weirdo.

It wasn't a very pleasant situation.

At least, we did a lot of things this afternoon. After visiting the village – Kakashi explained that it was a very touristic spot and, effectively, there were a lot of shops, hotels, restaurants and _people_ – we shopped a bit, and it was cool. Even if I was in a foul mood, I tried to make the best of it. We also went on a small walk along the coast, which finally resulted in us stopping on the beach in the late afternoon. We sat there, Iruka and Kakashi doing – oh so surprisingly – most of the conversation, snuggling cozily on the sand.

Sasuke was still looking a bit meditative, his eyes dully fixed on the horizon. Trying to tear my own gazes away from him – why the _fuck_ was I still looking? – I glanced at the whole seashore. A detail irked me.

"Why is there no one in the water?"

The question begged to be asked. Lots of people were there, either playing with the sand, or comfortably laying on it, probably waiting for the soon-to-arrive sundown, but none looked like they were going to swim. Iruka smiled at me, though Sasuke was the one to answer to my question. In a bored tone.

"Because even though it's May, the water's cold. Like fifteen degrees cold", he added before I could open my mouth, and without looking at me. He was too occupied with digging a small hole in the sand.

"How would you know?" I scoffed. Seriously, he always had to know everything, and say it like it was the simplest thing in the world. It annoyed me to no end. Paradoxically, and believe it or not, I was almost glad to feel infuriated. That I could deal with.

"It's common sense."

I gave him a sufficient look.

"So you're too much of a chick to even wet a toe?"

The smug tone had him snapping his head in my direction. I damn well knew it. His eyes were shining with a challenging glint.

"I don't know. Are you?"

Sasuke and I might have been different on a lot of things, and some even went as far as to say we were total opposite. But our perpetual will to defy the other – not one of those things. We share without any doubts this desire to be the best, to challenge everyone about everything and well. You get the picture.

So the defying tone he used wasn't surprising. The problem – I found myself responding to it.

"What do you think?" I asked back, mentally reprimanding myself for sounding so intense.

I did look at him too hard. He didn't break eye contact.

"I think it sounds like a challenge."

I was suddenly glad Iruka and Kakashi were too engrossed in each other to see Sasuke speak like that. Or to see my face when he did it. Whatever. But it's just that his _lips _opened in this way that just… I mean, he was totally focused on me – and not because he had drunk something this time – and. Shit. I must have been bipolar, there were no other explanations.

Because I felt myself getting strangely aroused.

"Sure does", I declared slowly, still staring at him, searching and drinking in any emotions that passed on his face. "I know how well you respond to challenges."

"I wouldn't want to humiliate you, dobe."

Damn it, what had suddenly change that I started feeling warm hearing the nickname – insult, I mean, _insult_ – and wanted him to repeat it as much as he could if it meant he kept looking at me like that?

Kiba was damn right. I must have been an attention whore. Yep.

I licked my lips, feeling them suddenly too dry.

"Who's talking 'bout humiliation, teme?"

With this sentence, the exact same smirk began stretching both of our mouths. I don't know, my body was surely acting on his own. It recognized Sasuke's and acted in consequence, maybe? I hoped.

Because the second after, we were undressing, and then sprinting toward the water, trying to beat the other.

I just had the time to hear Iruka's surprised yelp as my body hit the water, and then-

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S FUCKIN' COLD!"

_____.-._

* * *

___.-._

Our small exploit won us at least one thing – a good restaurant. Apparently, we were going to have stupid salads on the stupid blanket, but we were so frozen that Iruka took pity on us and decreed that we were gonna have pizza instead.

I wouldn't have said that I was _frozen_, per say, but my lips did turn blue and my teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Sasuke was almost worse, and he hadn't stopped glaring in the direction of the sea, as if it had cheated him. I found that odd since he was the first one to claim that the water was freezing cold, but didn't say it aloud. I didn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of his glare instead.

During dinner, Iruka and Kakashi wouldn't stop calling us idiots, the latter adding that we were worse than that since we hadn't even determined who exactly had won. For our defense, we had been too engrossed in meeting an ice block to be preoccupied with the other. (I left the water almost as soon as I entered it. Sasuke did the same.)

I spent most of the time in this restaurant staring at his neck but, really, I couldn't help it. The cold had brought the hickeys out, making them look redder than ever. I tried to stop gazing at him – I was only confirming Kakashi's earlier supposition when it was clear that I had no feeling left for the bastard – but I was just too transfixed. I blame my hormones for that. And the fact that I hadn't had a relationship in a long time.

So long…

It was in this state of mind that I followed the little group we formed to the tents, and wished everybody a good night as Kakashi and Iruka took their leave to the further tent. _Knew it_.

I was trying to decipher if I could call this strange day good or bad, standing flatly in front of my – our – tent, and watching the now totally-black sky. We could see stars.

I was so focused, that I didn't realize that meanwhile, Sasuke was watching _me_.

That is, until he stopped just on my level, tapping softly on my shoulder. I turned around.

His words were brief.

"Look, I-" he looked like he was struggling during some seconds, before he sighed. "Truce?"

Needless to say, I was shocked. I quickly attempted to hide it, and succeeded. Thanks to the twilight. His voice was raw as he resumed quickly;

"At least for this week-end? You know… for them." He vaguely waved in the other tent direction. "We could do that. I thought about it. It would for the best, right?"

A mumble.

I hated that my heart started to flutter in this odd, pleasurable way. One word wouldn't leave me. _Cute._

I tried to make it look like I was seriously thinking about the proposition, but my eyes fell on his neck again, and on the red marks decorating it. The incontrollable jealous feeling rapidly vanished when I remembered that _I_ was the one who did it. My breath inexplicably quickened.

He shrugged, visibly feeling awkward in this dark, before entering the tent.

Strangely, it was with a totally spontaneous half-smirk that I answered, knowing he could still hear me even with my low tone.

"Truce."

Then, I followed him into the tent.

___.-._

* * *

TBC


End file.
